Supernatural: Anime Discussion
by TobiGB
Summary: Join Dean, Sam, and Castiel as they give their own comments on and even interact with the various types of Anime.
1. FLCL

A/N: Ok this is my first "_Supernatural" _story so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any Anime that will be mention in this story.

"Dean I'm back." Sam said as he walked into the motel room carrying their dinner for the night.

"Pie!" Dean yelled from the edge of his bed with his eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"It's great to see you too Dean" Sam sighed as he placed the food on the table and handed Dean his pie.

"Good job Sammy!" Dean smiled as he took his first bite of pie before he went back to gazing at the TV.

Sam had pulled out his salad and was about to eat it before he heard a commotion coming from the TV; he turned his head to see what his brother was looking at and needless to say he was a bit confused.

What he saw as a kid getting hit in the head with a guitar by a girl who was wearing a pink vest and she had pink hair too.

"Dean what are you watching?" He asked his entranced brother hoping to get a reply from his older brother.

"Furi Kuri" Dean replied as he heard the words come out of his own mouth. "It even sounds weird when I say it." He mused to his young brother.

"What?" He asked with a confused look on his face when he heard his brother say 'Furi Kuri' "Ok you lost me."

"Well most it's mostly called FLCL for short" Dean shrugged as he took a bite of his pie and went back to watching the anime.

Sam looked at a few scenes of the anime and to be honest he had no idea what the hell was going on in this show.

He gave out a sigh and looked over to Dean; knowing that he was going to regret asking this, but he just had to know.

"Dean just what the hell is going on in this show?" Sam asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well you see Sammy that kid there Naota he likes to look like he's all 'mature' and stuff; then one day he meets this hot older girl with pink hair who ran him over with her Vespa or whatever it's called." Dean explained as he took another bite of his pie.

"Wait she ran him over?" Sam asked as he raised an eyebrow to his brother, who nodded his head and continued telling Sam about the anime.

"Yeah and get this she then lives with the kid and his family as their maid; who the dad by the way keeps trying to get a little oh la, la if you catch my drift." Dean chuckled to his younger brother. "I mean they even have a freaking robot living with them that came out of the kid's head!" He exclaimed to Sam.

Ok now Sam was really confused at what his brother was saying; how the hell could a robot come out of a kid's head?

"Ok you lost me I mean how is that even possible?" Sam asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

"The pink haired chick hit him in the head with her guitar and it came out of his head, and trust me that's not the only thing she's been pulling out of him." Dean said with a grin on his face. "You want to know what the best part about this is?" he asked with a devilish smirk on his face.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what Dean what is the best part?" Sam asked as he let out a sigh.

"Pinkie is trying to get into the kids pants! I mean she looks like she's twenty at best and kid is like twelve years old; Sammy that kid is one lucky little bastard." Dean chuckled to his younger brother.

"So aside from her hitting the kid with a guitar; she's a sex offender/Cradle Robber? Is there anything else you want to add about her Dean?" He replied back in a bit of disbelief.

"She's a bit crazy and from outer space; plus she's trying find some space pirate guy which is why she needs the kid's head." Dean added to the list of things that didn't seem to make sense about this show. "The kid also has an older brother who he looks up too by the way; I wish my little brother would look up to me like this Naota kid looks up to his" Dean said in a mock hurt tone.

"Yes Dean you are everything I can only hope and dream to be." Sam said with sarcasm in his voice. "Tell Dean how do you even know so much about this show anyway?" He asked while he finished up his salad.

"While you were gone getting some research and my pie which was cold by the way; I was channel surfing and just came across it. I watched all six episodes and to be honest I barley can keep up with this show." Dean answered his young brother.

"Then why are you even watching it then?" Sam asked him.

"It makes no sense, most of the characters in it are idiots, and for some reason I want to change the damn channel so freaking bad but I can't! In a way it's like watching SpongeBob, except this show does have a few hot chicks in it." Dean said as he kept his eyes glued on the TV screen.

"Well anyway I'm going to sleep and could you at least turn the TV down though?" Sam asked as he got into his bed ready to go to sleep.

"Alright, but Sam for the record though if we ever meet a hot girl with pink hair I call dibs on her." Dean said with his trademark smirk.

"Sure Dean and I'll have 911 or Cas on hand ready to treat you for head injuries; you know for when she constantly beats you with her guitar." Sam chuckled as he laid his head down on his pillow.

"Bitch" Dean grumbled under his voice to his younger brother.

"Jerk" Sam countered back before he went to sleep.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope I didn't make them OOC if I did then I am sorry. If there is any anime you would like Sam, Dean, or Castile to watch and talk about just either leave it in a review or PM me.

It can be any Anime or Anime Genre I am open to suggestions from all of you. OH and I hope I didn't upset any FLCL fans out there either; sorry if I left out some stuff about the anime.

So just read and review and I will see you guys all later.


	2. Pokemon

A/N: Well guys I'm back with chapter two of _'Supernatural Anime' _so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the Anime that will be mentioned in this story.

"This show is very complex." Castiel said looking at the TV while setting on the edge of Sam's bed.

"Cas please tell me you're not watching a porn again." Dean groaned from his seat at the table.

It was late and him and Sam were doing a lot of research on a current hunt at the moment, and the last thing that he needed was explaining the concept of porn to an angel again.

"No, I am watching a show that has a young boy with a yellow creature on his shoulder; he also has other strange creatures with him that he carries in small balls around is waist." The angel answered in his emotionless monotone voice.

"Umm Cas, why are you watching Pokemon?" Sam asked him out of curiosity.

"It was on." Cas simply answered the younger Winchester without taking his gaze off of the TV.

Both of the brothers just simply shrugged it off and went back to their research and let the angel watch his little show.

"What is the purpose of this show?" Cas suddenly asked taking the boys by surprised by the sudden question.

Both Sam and Dean shared an uncertain look on their faces, they knew about the show but even they could barely keep up with the show's plot.

"Well it's about a boy named Ash who is a Pokemon trainer and he wants to become a Pokemon Master." Sam explained while taking a break from his research.

"He also travels with a different girl everywhere he goes, there was that chick with orange hair I think her name was Misty. Then let's not forget the brunette May if not for her little brother he might've scored; then there was the girl with the blue hair and mini skirt Dawn, there was some sexual tension there. I saw his current eye candy Iris and she looks like a lot of fun, I doubt he can handle her though." Dean chimed with a little smirk on his face.

Castiel tilted his head a bit in confusion not understanding the term of the words 'Pokemon Trainer' or 'Pokemon Master'.

"A trainer is someone who catches and raise Pokemon and a Master is pretty much some who caught every single Pokemon out there, or something like that I guess." Sam answered the confused angel.

"I see, how does one become a 'Pokemon trainer'?" Cas asked calmly as he turned to their direction.

"Well Cas you need to get a license first then get a starter Pokemon and that's pretty much it." Sam answered before he returned his attention back to his laptop.

"Then you catch all of the little bastards to your heart's content." Dean said as got up from the table and walked over to his motel bed.

Cas then turned back to the TV to see the boy named Ash pull out a Pokeball and threw it at fat sleeping Pokemon that was eating some grapefruit.

"How could such a large creature be able to fit into such a tiny object?" Cas wondered with a confused look on his face.

"How the hell should we know?" Dean said as he grabbed himself a beer from the fridge before setting back on his bed.

Castiel was looking at the TV with intense focus as he noticed another thing about show that is called 'Pokemon'; the main character Ash looked like he could be no older than ten years old.

"Why is such a young boy out on his own capturing wild creatures?" He asked with his gaze never leaving the TV.

"Well when you're ten years old that makes you old enough to become a Pokemon Trainer" Sam responded back to the angel.

"Why would a parent allow their child to leave home and capture dangerous animals on their own?" Cas asked the two Winchesters. "Do they not know that their child could run the risk of dieing?"

"So they could walk around the house naked as much they want." Dean chuckled as he took another swallow of his beer.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled at his laughing brother who ignored Sam altogether as he kept on laughing.

Cas was watching the brothers with a curious look on his stoic face, he was still having a hard time trying to understand the show and the Winchester brothers.

"Aw come on Sammy you know the kid has a MILF for a mother, I wouldn't mind throwing a few of my Pokeballs her way." Dean smiled while finishing up his beer.

"Wow Dean, only you could take a kids show and turn it into something perverted." Sam said as he gave out an annoyed sigh to his smirking brother.

Before Dean could counter with another one of his smart remarks he was cut off by Castiel who had another question about Pokemon.

"What do the people do when they capture a Pokemon?" The angel asked as he tilted his head at the TV.

"Well they use them to battle other people and to catch more Pokemon." Dean answered as he laid on his bed.

"So they only use them for battle? That is barbaric for such young children to capture these creatures and force them into battle." Cas stated as he tried to comprehend on what he just learned.

"Well no one said it was PETA friendly or child services friendly for that matter." Dean said as he took his shoes off.

"They don't always make their Pokemon battle each other, most of the people there treat their Pokemon with love and care like they are a member of the family." Sam cut in trying to show Cas the more positive aspects of the series.

He nodded his head and continued to watch the show until the end credits rolled up on the screen, but he did get a funny feeling a sudden urge if you will from watching the show.

"For some reason I now feel as though I should go and catch them all and to become a Pokemon Master." Cas said as he slowly stood up.

When Dean heard this he burst out laughing at the angel's statement and feel off the bed still laughing on the floor. Sam he was trying his hardest trying not to laugh, but he was having trouble trying to contain his giggles.

"What is so funny?" The angel asked them out of confusion wondering what the boys could find so amusing.

"Well Sammy, looks like they got another one!" Dean said as he regained his composure and got back on his bed.

Once again Cas was confused by what Dean was saying he didn't know what was so amusing about wanting to capture Pokemon and becoming a Master at it.

"Well Cas it's kind of like this; at first there used to be 151 of them in the early years of the series, but now well let's just say it's damn near impossible to get all of them." Sam said as he tried to explained this to the angel.

"You have no idea how of much and how long these people have been milking these damn things, I mean they have video games, card games, a TV show, and 14 movies. Then every year they come out with another new batch of the little bastards, so trust me when I say this; the odds of you catching ALL of those things are about as good as me playing Justin Biber in my baby." Dean stated to the angel who had a slight frown on his face.

"I understand" Cas said with a slight frown on his face and with a flutter of his wings he was gone from the room.

"Dean I think we hurt his feelings." Sam commented to his brother who simply shrugged the comment off.

"He's big boy, I'm sure he'll get over it." Dean yawned as he laid his head on his pillow and went to sleep.

_*The next morning*_

Dean was laying in his bed fast asleep enjoying his peaceful slumber until he felt something bouncing on his bed.

"Sam stop it I'll get up when I'm good and ready" Dean groaned as he lightly kicked what he assumed to be his little brother trying to work him up.

Before Dean could go back to sleep he felt a spray of water hitting him in the face, and with that he shot up right with a pissed off look on his face.

"Sam what the hell!" He stopped mid-sentence when he was face to face with a small blue alligator that had a big smile on it's face.

"Totodile, Toto, Toto!" The little alligator said happily as it danced on the hunter's bed with joy.

Needless to say that Dean was shocked, but got over it when he reached for his gun that he had hid behind his pillow; instead of his gun he was met with a purple snake with bits of yellow on it.

"Ekans!" The snake hissed causing Dean to jump out of his bed with lighting speed.

"Sam I think we might have a little problem!" Dean yelled as he tried to wake his little brother up from his sleep. When he saw that there was no movement he pulled the cover off of the figure and was shocked to see two little purple monkeys with gloved hands on their tails, one of them had two gloved tails and was jumping up and down while the one gloved tailed monkey jumped onto Dean's shoulders.

"Aipom!" The little monkey said as it climbed onto Dean's head with a huge grin on it's face as it waved it's tail in his face.

"Get off of my head you damn dirty monkey!" He growled as he tried to grab it, but it just jumped off and landed on the bed dancing with the other purple monkey.

"Dean a little help over here!" Sam screamed from under a purple sludge creature.

"SAM!" Dean screamed as he ran over to the creature to try and save his little brother.

"MUK!" The creature smiled affectionately and unlatched itself from Sam and went to Dean to give him a great big hug.

"What the hell?" Dean screamed as the sludge creature known as Muk had him pinned to the floor. "Sam help, I'm being raped by some kind gunk thing!" He screamed to his little brother for help.

"I believe it's name is Muk and it is simply showing you it's affection for you." A new voice said revealing it to belong to Castiel.

"Cas what the hell man?" Sam said to the angel before he realized just what these things that appeared in their room are. "Cas please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?" He asked the angel as he massaged his temples.

"Yes, it was the only way I could catch them all." He answered and as soon as he said that more of those creatures came out of hiding; some of them were coming from under the beds, others from the closet, and others just randomly popping up out of nowhere.

Before their very eyes the room was filled from top to bottom with Pokemon from every single generation.

"Wait you mean to tell me that you brought POKEMON into our room?" Dean screamed at the angel as he got back up with an angry look on his face.

"Dean just calm down for a while." Sam said trying to ease his brother temper a bit.

"Sam I was just freaking VIOLATED by a freaking crap thing, oh I am WAY pass calm!" Dean screamed as he forced his was through some of the Pokemon and made his was to the door.

When he opened to the door to head over to his Impala to get a few things to show these little monster who's boss. When he looked outside he shocked to find a Rock monster, a ice monster, steel monster, and some kind of thing with grass on it's shoulders all resting against his baby. Needless to say that this did cause a few dents and scratches to the car.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH HELL NO!" Dean screamed at the four golems to get away from his baby. None of them didn't even bother to move from the car and that made Dean even madder then he was before.

He turned his attention to the overcoat wearing angel standing in the middle of the room who was wearing his emotionless stoic face.

"CAS!" Dean yelled as he charged at the angel ready to throttle him, but before he could get within a mere meter of Cas he was met with a paw to the gut courtesy of Lucario.

The amount of force that went into the attack was enough to send Dean flying back to the door with the air knocked out of him.

Then a little blue and white sea otter with a shell on it's stomach walked over to the unconscious hunter and patted Dean's head as he shook his own as a sign of sympathy for him.

"Oshawott" The little Otter Pokemon said as it continued to pat Dean's head.

"He does not like it when others try to do harm upon to me, I apologize for his actions Sam." Castiel said to the younger Winchester who was still in shocked by what he just seen. "I have captured all of the Pokemon that has ever existed, does this now make me a Pokemon Master?" He asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Yes Cas, it does make you a master; you have the skills to be number one." Sam answered hoping to not end up like Dean.

Castiel simply nodded his head as Pikachu climbed up on his shoulders with a smile on his face.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily from the angel's shoulder as he gave Cas the victory sign.

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope I didn't Make Castiel too OOC here. Incase some of you are wondering YES CASTIEL CAPTURED EVERY SINGLE POKEMON THAT WAS EVER MADE! Most of them couldn't fit into the Motel room so they were outside most of the time.

Also a quick question: Do you guys think I should let Cas keep his Pokemon or just get rid of them?

Also do you guys think I should let him bring any other Anime items, creatures, or even people into their world? You know to add more fun to the whole thing.

I also would like to thank Kirabaros for the suggestion of Castiel watching Pokemon so Thank you very much! ;)

One more thing I should point out; to be honest all of the Pokemon showing up in their room was pretty much Cas getting back at them for laughing at him for wanting to be a Pokemon Master. Remember never make fun of Cas or he'll sick his Lucario on you!

Well anyway read and review and I will see you guys next time. PEACE!


	3. Naruto

A/N: Welcome back to chapter 3 guys I hope you enjoy it, and after much time thinking about it and a lot of positive feedback; the choice has been made…. CAS WILL KEEP HIS POKEMON!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Animes that will be mention in this story.

It has been a very rough couple of days for the Winchester brothers; they had spent a week trying to hunt and kill a pack of werewolves, and to make matters worse the wolves were in a war with the local vampires of the town and the boys were caught in the middle of the whole thing.

If not for the information that Bobby had sent them they would've either been puppy chow or a 'Twilight Pixie' as Dean put it, so now here they are laying in separate beds of a motel room looking the first thing that was on TV.

They were watching a boy with blonde hair wearing an orange and black jumpsuit; fighting a guy with a duck butt hair style and wearing a white robe.

"Sam what the hell are we watching?" Dean asked from his bed with a confused look on his face as he turned towards his younger brother.

"I believe it's called '_Naruto_'" Sam said remembering some of commercials he seen on TV from time to time.

Once Dean heard that he thought back to time he spent with Lisa and Ben, and remembered Ben saying something about a series called _'Naruto' _and how it was a show about ninjas. Dean never got the chance to watch it for himself though so he just to Ben's word for it then.

"I heard Ben talking about it before and how it's supposed to be about ninjas and stuff, but Sammy I don't think ninjas wear orange." Dean explained while pointing at Naruto.

"Tell me about it; it's like walking around with a giant bull's-eye printed on his back." Sam commented until he saw the swill on the back of Naruto's outfit. "I rest my case."

They kept watching Naruto as he fought the duck butt guy with somewhat mild interest; then they saw a guy with silver hair and a forehead protector covering his eye appeared, along with a girl with pink standing next to him.

"I guess girls with pink hair must be the latest crazed in the animation world." Dean smirked at the screen.

"I think her name is Sakura and she's Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Sai's teammate." Sam explained to his older brother who had a questioning look on his face as he looked at Sam. "I might've caught glimpses of it from time to time." he explained sheepishly.

"Well anyway I remember Ben telling me about them, she's supposed to be like smart, a bit nerdy, has anger issues, and has some serious anger issues; well Sammy looks you just found yourself a girlfriend." Dean chuckled as Sam let out an exasperated sigh and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Anyway I think that guy they're fighting must be Sasuke then?" Sam said as he pointed to the guy with the duck butt hairstyle.

"I guess so, Ben told me about him that he's emo, wants to kill his brother, emo, whole family was killed by his brother, emo, all the girls in his class wanted to get a piece of him, emo, Naruto's best friend, and most of all emo." Dean stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

They both turned their attention back to the show and continued to watch the fight between Naruto and Sasuke until Naruto made several clones of himself.

"Man what I wouldn't give to do that." Dean said as he admired the Shadow clone jutsu.

"I think one Dean Winchester is enough, God forbid if you were able to clone yourself like them." Sam stated pointing to the TV while letting out a little shutter.

When they were looking at the TV again they were surprised at what the characters were doing from blowing a giant fireball out of their mouth to making a little swilling spear appear in the palm of their hands.

"Alright what does all of those attacks have to do with being a ninja anyway?" Sam pondered as they saw more people show up on screen.

There were people wearing the same forehead protectors on various spots on their bodies so it must mean that they're Naruto's backup.

"Looks like the cavalry showed up just in time eh Sammy?" Dean smirked hoping that things would get more interesting.

Sadly for him another Flashback happened causing Dean to give out a groan of frustration, every time they do a new attack or another person shows up they have to do a freaking flashback!

"What the hell is up with all of these damn flashbacks?" Dean yelled to nobody in particular. "I mean come on can't they go five whole minutes without one? I don't need to hear everybody's sob story!" Dean groaned as Sam let out a small chuckle.

"Well maybe they do it so we can better understand the characters a bit." Sam explained to his whining brother.

Dean just ignored his brother's comment as he looked at the Anime again; he was surprised by what he saw next.

"What the hell is Harry Potter and Lord Voldermort doing there?" Dean asked as he saw Orochimaru and Kabuto coming out of the ground. "Shouldn't they be dukeing it out in England somewhere with their magic wands or something?" he wondered as he was snakes come out of Voldermort's mouth. "That's just wrong on so many levels." He said in disgust.

"I have no idea; well all they're missing now is a shadowy organization then." Sam stated to his brother with an unsure look.

True to form ten shadowy figures showed up out of nowhere and onto the battle field ready to fight, each one of them had weird freaky looks and a few strange hair styles.

"Well look at that Sammy a shadowy organization just like you said! Quick say a swimsuit model holding a six pack will show up next" Dean mocked with sarcasm laced in his voice as he laughed at Sam.

"Jerk" Sam stated to Dean.

"Bitch" Dean countered back with that smug grin on his face. "I think that must be the Akatsuki Ben was talking about; they're supposed to be an evil group after the jincurwonkies or something." He explained.

"Well they're a pretty strange group if you ask me; I mean is that a walking talking Venus flytrap?" Sam asked pointing towards Zetsu.

"Hey don't forget about the bastard offspring of Jaws over there, or Carrot top with a piercing fetish." Dean commented as he pointed towards Kisame and Pein.

Once again they turned their attention back to the TV when things started to heat up again on the TV and the action had commenced.

The brothers did enjoy the show and started to come up with ideas for future jobs, but they did get annoyed (Dean) with all of the flashbacks and endless dialogue between the characters, plus the whole chick moments that was mostly coming from Naruto himself, but they did admire his determination though.

"Well this is pretty good and I can understand what they're doing with their story." Sam commented as he watched the end credits roll up the screen.

"Yeah and some of the girls there are really hot, if I was that Naruto dude I'd get with that Hinata girl because you know what they say about the shy and quiet ones." Dean stated with his sly grin ever present on his face.

"I'd rather not know and I'm guessing you're getting the girl with pink hair Sakura was it?" Sam asked his brother.

"No Sammy she seems more like your type of girl so congrats, and besides I think I'll take those two blondes Ino and Tsunade." Dean said as he started too fantasized about him and the two blondes before he was interrupted by his brother.

"Dean one of them and can take control of your mind and make you do things you would not like and the other can punch you through a mountain, and they don't look like they would be into the kind of thing you're thinking about right now." Sam stated matter of factly.

"They're just a little frustrated sexually a little time with me and they will be the definition of sunshine and happiness." Dean smirked.

"I'll have 911 on speed dial then." Sam remarked as he laid down on his own bed before turning back to face Dean. "What the one with blue hair Konan?" He asked his older brother.

"She seems more like Cas's type show no emotion most of the time, loyal to her _'god' _who happens to be Carrot Top, and she's an _'angel' _so yeah she seems like Cas's Type." He responded back to his younger brother.

"Since when did Cas even have a _'type'_?" Sam asked in confusion wondering how that is even possible with that angel.

Dean simply shrugged at the comment as he got under his own cover ready to go to sleep before turning back to his brother.

"That Naruto kid he's a pretty tough dude and probably would've made a pretty decent hunter." Dean said before turning the lights off as Sam nodded his head in agreement about to fall asleep as well.

"That Sasori guy though has permanent morning wood and I bet that Deidara guy must really enjoy his 'special time'!" Dean laughed before falling asleep as Sam shook his own head and went to sleep for the night.

A/N: Well there you guys go Chapter 3 I would like to thank both 01Corkscrew and DigiBleach for giving the suggestion of Naruto so I think they deserve some credit as well.

Also sorry if I didn't live up to your expectations for this chapter and also sorry for not explaining the Naruto series story a bit more, but to be honest it can get complicated at times and there are A LOT of twists in it as well. Plus I wanted them to watch it for themselves, and just so you guys know I had them watch all of the characters in an epic battle.

Also just to point out this story is set somewhere in season 6 Sam has his soul and Cas is still the same old Cas, so let's just say it's a little AUish alright.

Well anyway guys just read and review and I will see you all next time. See ya later.


	4. Ouran High School Host Club

A/N: Hey there you guys I'm back with Chapter 4 of _"Supernatural Anime" _now a little heads up guys, the anime they will be talking about this chapter is one I know very little about. I never watched it I only know a little from what I read on Wikapedia so sorry if I might get some stuff wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the Anime that will be mentioned in this story.

Dean was sitting at a table in the motel room with an annoyed and somewhat disgruntled look on his face, which was directed at the angel sitting on the couch staring at the TV with his usual curious gaze.

The reason he was looking at Castiel like that was because of all the 'pets' that he had acquired recently, which were currently running around the room at the moment.

Pikachu was currently playing with both Oshawott and Piplup who were all running around the room playing tag, the two gloved monkeys Aipom and Ambipom were busying monkeying around with five other monkey like Pokemon which were chimchar, Mankey, Pansage, Pansear, and a Panpour.

Jumping up and down dancing on one of the beds was Totodile with the ever present smile on his face, while Lucario was setting in the corner meditating and keeping to it self which Dean was fine with.

While Dean was glaring at Cas he felt a tap on his right shoulder and turned to see who it was and when he turned around nobody was there, then he felt a tap on his left shoulder and just like before he didn't see anyone behind him. He then felt two gloved palms over his eyes which annoyed him even more when he pulled them off of his eyes, which revealed them to belong to Ambipom who hoped off of Dean's head and landed on the floor laughing with the other monkey Pokemon.

"Damn it Cas get your angelic ass off of that damn couch and control these damn things!" Dean yelled even more annoyed than he was before. Right now he wished Sam would hurry back with the food because right now he was mad, hungry, and ready to shot every single thing in sight.

"Please leave Dean alone." Cas said to the Pokemon who nodded their heads and headed to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry Dean like Aipom; Ambipom enjoys playing with you, it's her way of saying she likes you." Cas stated with his monotone voice as turned his attention back to the TV.

"How the hell can you even tell that thing is a girl?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face.

Castiel didn't even answer the older Winchester as he kept his eyes glued to the TV, which showed a bunch of boys dressed in various ways entertaining young school girls.

"Cas what the hell are you watching?" Dean asked angel who was too caught up in his show.

"Ouran High School Host Club." He simply stated without looking at the hunter while Pikachu, Oshawott, and Piplup joined him on the couch to watch the anime.

Dean was a little surprised to hear this coming from the angel's mouth, he know what a host club was and what they did, hell Bobby even told him and Sam about a job he had to do in Japan that involved him having to do with a host club.

"I didn't know you were into the high school stuff." Dean snickered at the angel who shoot him one of his confused looks. "Just make sure the girls are 18 I'd hate to see on to catch a predator" he laughed as Castiel sent him another confused look before looking back at the TV.

"From what I seen from this show it would appear that like Angels and Demons they seem rank the students of the school by social rank or status." He explained to the older Winchester.

"Cas that's called the High school pecking order and it's worse than it sounds trust me." Said from his spot at the table. "Anyway what's that show about anyway?" He asked out of curiosity.

"It is a Romantic Comedy about a girl named Haruhi Fujioka who is on a scholarship to attend Ouran High School, it mostly follows her and the other members of the host club and mostly focuses on the relationships within and without the Club." Cas explained with his stoic voice as he continued to watch the characters on screen.

"So you're basically watching a chick show then." Dean stated which caused Cas to look at him with that poke face of his. "Hey I'm just saying." He said holding his hands up in defense.

"Haruhi comes from a poor family and Ouran is a prestigious academy, she wanted to find a quiet place to study and came upon the host club's gathering spot and ended up accidentally knocks over and breaks an antique vase that is worth $80,000. In order to repay for the broken vase she had to join the club, with her appearance and a change of clothes she is able to resemble a boy." Cas said as he continued to explain the show.

"So in order to pay them back they decide to pimp her out? Wow I always knew those prestigious types had some serious problems." Dean commented from his seat at the table as Totodile walked over beside him.

"At the moment they did not know that she was a girl at first but they eventually found out about it though, they decided to keep it a secret so no one would be able to tell. The students of the school all come from wealthy families and others like Haruhi that come from poor families are there on a scholarship, the school's unofficial motto is 'Lineage counts first, wealth a close second' which is strange. It should not matter weather the student comes from well off family in order to receive a good education." Cas stated as he started to wonder about the show's educational system.

"Well Cas sometimes if a mommy and daddy have very high connections then teachers and other staff members will be kissing the bratty little student's asses in order to get something for themselves." Dean explained to the angel.

Castiel somewhat understood what Dean was talking about, he as seen humans do anything to fulfill their own needs and desires for rather selfish reasons.

"The members of the Host Club are all top of their classes and come from the wealthiest families in Japan with the exception of Haruhi who is on a scholarship. The other members of the club consists of Tamaki Suoh who is the creator and 'father' of the club, Kyouya Ootori he is the vice-president of the Host Club he is also Tamaki's best friend and is the 'cool type' of the Club. Then there is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin they are twin brothers and only Haruhi can tell them apart, they use 'forbidden brotherly love' as their main draw in the Host Club." Cas stated as he saw the disturbed look on Dean's face when he mentioned the 'forbidden brotherly love' thing.

"Then there is Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka his is a skilled fighter and attracts his customers with shotacon cuteness. Finally there is Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka his family has protected and served the Haninozuka for many generations, for the club his is the 'strong and silent type'." Cas explained as he named all of the members of the club.

"Ok first I don't even want to know how you know all of that, and second let me sum up the show like this; it's basically about a bunch of rich pretty boy prima donna nerds who whore themselves and girl for money. I hope I didn't leave out anything." Dean stated after hearing enough from the angel, he was going to say more but Sam had just got back with their dinner.

"Alright guys I'm back." Sam said as some of the Pokemon ran up to greet the young Winchester, unlike Dean though Sam has sort of taking a liking to the creatures as he greeted each one of them.

Once he made his way over to where Dean was he reached into the bag and handed his older brother he fat greasy bacon cheese burger.

"Thanks Sammy!" Dean said as he took one great big bite of his meal.

"No problem, but Dean we have a little problem." Sam stated to his older brother as sat down about to eat his veggie burger.

"You're telling me, we need to get Cas away from that girly show and reintroduce him back into world of fast cars and hot chicks." Dean stated while looking at the angel.

"That's not what I mean, what I mean is that we are running low on cash right and figure out a way to come up with some extra cash." Sam explained to his brother while eating his salad.

Dean looked at Sam then turned his attention to Cas and then looked over at the TV, he suddenly started to grin from ear to ear as he started to form an idea on how they were going to get some extra cash.

_(Scene Change)_

"Ok everybody I hope you're ready for another exciting time Hosting!" Tamaki stated dramatically to the other members of the Host Club.

"You bet we are!" The twins Hikaru and Kaoru agreed simultaneously with excitement in both of their voices.

"That's what I like to hear!" Tamaki said, but before he could continue a platform was rising from the floor and standing on it was a figure which reveled itself to be the self-proclaimed manger of the Host Club herself Renge Houshakuji.

"Everybody I have some terrible news for you." Renge stated as she stepped off of her platform and addressed the members of the Host Club.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Mitsukuni asked her as he approached her.

"Well apparently there's a new Host Club that just started up out of the blue and most of the cliental have migrated over to this mysterious club, I even have one of the flyers for it too." Renge stated as they showed them the flyer which Kyouya took from her hand.

"If you're a girl and you would like to spend time with a REAL man, then come on over to the Hunter Host Club where we have rare and exotic animals, and if you're 18 and older we can guarantee you a special happy fun time. We are located at the school garden area from 4-7 so hurry up while the offer lasts for one day only." Kyouya finished as he looked up at the other Club members.

"I think we should go and check out the competition, that way we can see what we're up against." Kaoru suggested to the other members of the Host Club.

"You're right! Come on everybody let's go and see if this Hunters Host Club is really on the up and up." Tamaki gestured as the all left for the garden area.

_(Scene Change)_

When the Host Club reached the garden area they were surprised by what they saw, there were strange creatures all over the place like a little blue alligator wearing a top hat and a black cane dancing happily in front a crowd of smiling girls. They also some strange sunflower animal and some smaller creature with flower like ears dancing around with flower petals floating around them, then the group looked up in the sky to see a giant blue bird flying around causing small snowflakes to come out of it's wings every time it flapped them.

They saw so many strange and interesting creatures there they couldn't help but admire the scenery, they then turned their attention to a short man talking to a much taller man who had a look of 'I can't believe we're doing this' on his face.

"Not a bad idea is it Sammy?" Dean asked his younger brother with a big smile on his face.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into doing this" Sam groaned to his older brother. How Dean was able to convince him and Cas to 'give their services to those who need it' as Dean put it.

"Aw buck up Sam, we're doing pretty good look at all the money we're making here." Dean commented as he showed Sam the wad of cash they earned.

"I'm not even sure if any of these girls are even 18!" Sam stated even more annoyed at his brother's idea.

"Stop bitching Sam, I mean you don't see Cas complaining do you?" He asked referring to the angel who sent them there, who was currently listening to several girls talking to him while they walk.

"That's because you told him not say much and only agree to what the girls are talking about." Sam stated as he started to show his 'bitch face' as Dean calls it.

"Sam as much as I would love to finish this lovely conversation with you, but um you got some more clients waiting on you." Dean said as he pointed to a group of girls watching him with interest and possibly lust in their eyes.

Sam only groaned and glared at his grinning brother who was waving him goodbye as he walked over to were the girls were.

When Dean turned around he found himself face to face with the Ouran High School Host Club, with Dean being well Dean, he put on a smile on his face and opened his arms to welcome the group of students in front of him.

"Welcome to the Hunters Host Club were we have exotic animals for your entertainment and the men for your female desires, I'm Dean Winchester the creator and founder of the Hunters Host club." Dean said as he shook both Haruhi's and Renge's hands and flashed them his trademark smirk.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dean, my name is Tamaki Suoh the founder and creator of the Ouran High School Host Club." He commented with a smile as he shook Dean's hand.

"I heard about your club and I pretty much know who you and the others are." Dean said as Host Club members had bewildered looks on their faces. "Anyway the giant over there is my little brother Sam, he's our sensitive touchy feely guy and the overcoat wearing statue over there is Castiel, he's our angelic strong silent type he's not the most sociable person though so don't expect him to talk much, and most of the animals here are called Pokemon who by the way belong to Cas." Dean explained to the Host Club members.

"What about you, what type of guy are you?" Kaoru asked him, which caused Dean to smile in response.

"Well me, I'm the devil may care bad boy type that daddies don't won't their little girls to hang around." Dean stated with his grin growing even more.

"I've never seen you guys around here before, are exchange students or something?" Hikaru questioned the older Winchester.

"Are you kidding me? These guys look way to old to still be in high school." Kyouya stated to the twin with a serious look on his face.

"What does the 'special happy fun time' mean?" Renge asked the ever smiling Winchester.

"Well if you 18 or older and you want a more 'fulfilling' time, then you come and talk to me for that." Dean answered as he winked at some of the girls which made them blush at him.

The members of the Host Club were able to catch the meaning in his words which caused some members cheeks to turn red.

"Well anyway we may not be able to help you boys out, but if you ladies are interested just talk to either me, my brother Sam, or Cas." He said to Haruhi and Renge "For the record I know she's a girl, but don't worry the secret's safe with me." Dean said as he walked over to a small group of girls who all looked like they were 18.

The group were stunned to after learning that Dean knew about Haruhi being a girl since they've never mentioned it to that many people, so that means he must've heard it from someone else.

"Well what do we do now?" Mori asked the other members present.

"Since this is only a one day thing I thing we should make the best of it and enjoy some of the shows here!" Tamaki suggested to the others with a dramatic pose.

"Mime, Mime!" a little pink creature known as Mime Jr said mimicking Tamaki and his pose.

"Well hello there little guy." Tamaki greeted as he knelt down to shake the little thing's hand who shook his hand in return.

Mime Jr then hopped onto Tamaki's shoulder and pointed him in a random direction which Tamaki didn't have any problems heading into that direction.

"Looks like boss made a new friend." Kaoru said to his twin brother who grinned and smiled back.

"Kaoru I'm over here." Hikaru stated as everyone turned their heads to look the other 'Hikaru' with shocked looks on their faces.

They were about to say something to the fake Hikaru until it turned back into a small black and red fox Pokemon known as Zoura which giggled at the twins and ran off.

"WOW!" They both said as they admired the fox Pokemon and chased after it thinking of all the mischief they caused with it.

The remaining members deiced that they should take Tamaki's advice and watch some of the performing Pokemon.

_(Few Hours later)_

"You guys have to admit that this was a damn good idea." Dean stated to both Sam and Cas after a long day of hosting.

"Looking past the part where you were pimping us out and exploiting the Pokemon, we did make a good profit from it though." Sam stated holding up his share of the profit that he made.

"I feel strange for doing this." Cas stated with an unsure look on his face.

"Cas consider this your first step in pleasing women the next lesson will be on how to get their number." Dean said as he placed his arm around the angel's shoulders.

"Well anyway is this everybody?" Sam asked as he looked over at all of the Pokemon they brought with them.

"We are missing only Mime Jr and Zoura." Cas stated to the younger Winchester, and on Cue the Host Club showed up with both Pokemon with them.

Both Mime Jr and Zoura both ran up to their owner and jumped onto both of shoulders settling down on them.

"I've been doing some thinking and I decided that you three would make great additions to our Club, what do you say?" Tamaki asked the three men in front of him.

"Well thank you for the offer, but we're going to have to turn it down." Sam said the Host Club leader.

"Believe me you guys are WAY better off not having us in your club because let's just say we have a knack for attracting the wrong kind of attention." Dean explained hoping that they would get the message.

"I'm sure whatever trouble you guys are in can't be that bad." Haruhi said hoping to convince them to join.

"Oh you have no idea sweetie." Dean said hoping to bring this conversation to an end.

"We should leave now." Cas said leaving no room for objection. He then turned his gave over to Tamaki. "You shouldn't be afraid to fall in love with someone you have feelings for, it does not always lead to a broken family like you may think it does." Cas explained to a now shocked Tamaki.

"How do you even know about that?" Tamaki demanded with a scowl on his face as he glared at the angel.

"Because I am an angel of the Lord." Cas stated as he spread his wings which caused a gust of wind and a few windows on the school to shatter, and left Tamaki and the other members of the Host Club members in complete shock.

Then before they could even blink, Castiel, the Winchesters, and all of the Pokemon were gone. There wasn't a single trace of any of them there, it was like they were never there to begin with.

"I think he was a REAL ANGEL!" Renge said with excitement in her voice. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE MET A REAL LIVE ANGEL!" She said barley being able to control herself.

"That gives me an idea." Tamaki said to the others with his smile back on his face.

_(The Next Day)_

"Welcome ladies to the Ouran High School Host Club where today's theme is 'Heaven on Earth'!" Tamaki stated as greeted the female clients wearing an angel costume along with the other members who was also wearing angle costumes.

_(Scene Change)_

"Would you look at that." Dean smiled at the TV screen while setting next to Cas on the couch.

"We do not dress like that." Cas said as he frowned a bit at the TV.

"Lighten up a bit Cas, I mean after all if it wasn't for you they wouldn't have gotten this wonderful idea." Dean teased his friend before looking back at the TV.

Cas didn't pay him any attention as he kept looking at the TV, but he did if you look close enough let out a small smile for inspiring the club members for going with the theme.

A/N: Ok this was one long chapter and I want so say if some of the Characters were OOC, because like I said earlier I have never watched Ouran High School Host Club so I had to go by what I got from Wikipedia.

I also hoped you enjoyed the part where Dean came up the idea where him, Sam, and Cas start their own host club. I mean at first I was going to let them join Tamaki's club but I figured it would be better if they started their own, in case some of you are wondering… YES Dean did have 'special happy fun time' with some of the older girls and a few female teachers too.

Also I would like to give a shout out to TV JUNKIE93 for the suggestion of _"Ouran High School Host Club" _so be sure to give her some credit as well, and sorry if this chapter didn't turn out the way you hoped would.

Well anyway you guys I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter and remember I'm open to suggestions for other Animes out there or even Hentai or as Dean would call it "Japanese Cartoon Porn" He said that in the first episode of season 7 look it up if you don't believer me. Just read and review and I will see you all next time. PEACE! 


	5. BLEACH

A/N: Hey there everybody and welcome to chapter 5 of _'Supernatural Anime' _and let's just say that this one might be good for the soul.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the Animes that his mention in this story.

"It kind of makes you wonder don't it?" Dean asked no one in particular from his sitting spot of the motel room.

"Makes you wonder about what?" Sam asked from his spot on the table.

"Is that how the Reapers in Japan really look like?" Dean answered as he took another sip of his beer.

"I don't think that is how Shinigami are conceived in the Japanese lore." Castiel said from his position on the couch with Misdreavus, Shuppet, Duskull, Mismagius, Yamask, Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar all floating beside him.

"Could somebody please tell me what this is again?" Sam asked with a confused look on his face as he watched a guy with orange hair fighting a guy with brown hair.

"Yeah and how the hell did we even end up watching this anyway?" Dean asked agreeing with his younger brother.

"It is called BLEACH and they wanted to watch it." Cas answered with his stoic monotone voice while gesturing towards his Ghost Pokemon.

They were all eagerly enjoying the show while floating up and down from each of the their respective spots while holding up various items with pictures of their favorite characters.

"Cas sometimes I wonder who really wears the pants in your little relationship with them." Dean stated to the confused angel.

Cas tilted his head a bit before looking at his present group of Pokemon noticing that none of them are wearing pants or any form of clothing.

"They're not wearing any clothes." Cas answered the older Winchester innocently.

"It was an expression Cas." Sam answered angel who simply nodded his head learning another Earthly expression from the Winchesters.

They spent the next hour watching the show called _'BLEACH'_ and they did pick up on a few things about the show, like how they seem to drag out everything from the talking to the fight scenes.

Another thing that they noticed about the series was that it seemed to drag it's plot out, but it was still somewhat interesting though. Even though they keep using the same old plot over and over like with that guy named Ichigo having to save what ever girl end up getting kidnapped.

"You know they should really consider putting a tracking device on some of those girls if they're just going to taken by some low level flunky." Dean commented as he looked at a few of the female characters. "By the way what kind of name is Ichigo anyway?" He asked the other occupants in the room.

"It means Strawberry." Sam answered his older brother which in turn caused Dean to laugh at that.

"What kind of parent would name their kid that, I mean what were they hippies or something?" He laughed as he felled out of his seat.

"I believe that his father is a former Soul Reaper now turned doctor." Cas stated to him with his emotionless voice and eyes still on the TV. "His mother was human and was killed by a hollow by the name of Grand Fisher in front of his eyes when he was nine years old." He concluded to them both.

Hearing this, both of the brother could relate to the series protagonist after their own mother die a similar fate.

"I wonder who his orange haired classmate is? I mean look at her, she got a good figure, she's got a good looking face, and her size is D-cup if I'm right." Dean commented with a sly grin forming on his face.

"Her name is Orihime Inoue, she has a crush on Ichigo, she is his classmate, and she is 16 years old and is what you call jailbait." Cas said to a surprised Dean, while Sam just let out a few giggles of his own.

"Um Cas I don't know if you've noticed this, but that body and figure screams 18 and older." Dean said with a matter of fact tone of voice.

"You are merely believing what your eyes are telling you." Cas said in a voice that could almost be translated as 'You'll think any girl is legal if she has a nice body'.

"Listen Cas you can barely understand Porn, which by the way isn't complicated. So how the hell can you even tell legal and jailbait in a Japanese cartoon show?" Dean stated to angel with a smug look on his face.

"I stand by what I have mentioned from before." Cas said to the older Winchester as he looked him in the eyes.

"I think that his way of telling you you're wrong Dean." Sam commented as he and Pokemon watched the little disagreement go back an forth.

"I know a way we can settle this then Cas." Dean said with a look that both Sam and Cas has come to know from spending so much time with Dean.

"Dean please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're." Sam said as he walked over to his older brother.

"Ok Sammy I won't then." He answered with his trademark smirk. "Let's make a deal then Cas since you're so sure that you're right about her age then." Dean stated to the angel with a smug grin on his face.

_(Scene Change)_

Ichigo, his friends, and the remaining members of the Gotei 13 were in a standoff with Sosuke Aizen and Arrancar army.

"Give up now you bastard!" Ichigo threatened Aizen who was left unfazed by it and only smirked at the idle threat.

"I guess I'll end this quick and.." Before he could finish what he was going to say, a gunshot had rung out and he was shot from the back of his head as an pentagram symbol appeared on his forehead.

Every single person present was beyond shocked by the sudden turn of events as Aizen's lifeless body fell to the ground dead on the spot.

"Don't you just hate it when the bad guys always give off that 'I'm better than you and you can't kick my ass' vibe?" A voice said as everyone turned their attention to a near by rooftop and saw three people standing on it.

"YOU GUYS MIGHT WANT TO COVER YOUR EYES FOR THIS NEXT PART!" Sam screamed to Ichigo and the others who reluctantly complied with the request.

"Ok Smitey do your stuff." Dean instructed Cas as he and Sam covered their eyes as the angel did his thing.

There were a loud gust of wind and the glass on all of the buildings started to shatter from the shear force, then all of the sudden there was a giant flash of light.

When everybody opened their eyes they were stunned to see that there wasn't a single Arrancar left. The only two that were still there was Gin and Tosen who both had equal shocked looks on their faces.

"How could they have easily defeated Aizen and his troops?" Head-Captain Yamamoto said in amazement.

"I don't know, but they must be pretty damn strong if they were able to pull that off." Kenpachi said as a feral grin appeared on his face from wanting to fight these strange newcomers.

"You want to go over there and fight them don't you Kenny?" Yachiru said from his shoulder with a smile on her face.

"So what do we do with the blind swordsman and Mr. Creepy Smiley Rapey Pedophile up there?" Dean asked looking towards Tosen and Gin.

"The one named is one of the good guys and was mostly planning on killing Aizen." Castiel stated as he disappeared and then reappeared behind Tosen and stabbed him with his angel blade.

"Well now that what's his name and his band of merry misfits are gone, there are some things that I think you all need to hear." Dean said to everybody present.

"Before you tell us what you have to say, perhaps you should introduce yourselves first." Captain Retsu Unohana kindly asked the young hunter.

"Well thanks for asking, my name is Dean Winchester, this is my little brother Sam, and Smitey McSmiteason over there is Castiel an angel of the lord. This in my hand is called The Colt and it can kill anything, like you guys just saw earlier." Dean said as he introduced himself, Sam, and Castiel.

"Were are three from anyway?" Ichigo asked as he walked up to the three of them with a serious look on his face.

"Well strawberry we're from the far away place called America." Dean stated with a smirk on his face as Ichigo scowled at him.

"Dean we didn't come here to pick a fight remember?" Sam reminded his older brother with an annoyed groan.

"How are you people even able to see us without any spiritual energy?" Renji asked them with curiosity in his voice.

"Well that's because of these guys." Sam answered as the Ghost Pokemon appeared before everyone and floated towards their favorite BLEACH character.

Misdreavus floated over to Byakuya with sparkle in her eyes while Byakuya was a little taken back by this, Mismagius floated over to Captain Ukitake and rubbed against his should and in return he smiled and patted her head. Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar were playing around with Yachiru, while Shuppet and Duskull floated next to Ichigo and Chad respectively. Yamask was next to Rukia who didn't mind his company.

"Anyway like I was saying earlier, there are some things I think all of you need to hear." Dean repeated as all of the Soul Reapers were in front of him, Sam, and Cas.

"First of all some of you really and I mean REALLY need to get laid it's like somebody stuck a giant ten foot pool up your asses, second have any of you have even been to America at all? Also will you guys stop with all of the talking when you're fighting, I mean come on don't you think the enemy wouldn't miss the chance to gank while chattering away?" Dean stated as he went on his little rant about some of the BLEACH characters.

"Trust me kid if you don't do that now while you got the chance, then you're going to be repressed." Dean concluded while looking at a shocked Hitsugaya.

Everybody was quiet after what they just heard Dean say to and about them, it was complete silent until they heard someone clapping.

"Only you would say or even do something like this Dean." A voice said as everybody saw a man wearing all Black.

"Death, what are you doing here?" Dean asked him with a surprised and shocked look on his face.

"I simply felt like interacting with these lesser beings who have the nerve to call themselves Reapers." Death stated as he stood in front of the Gotei 13 who all had disapproving scowls on their faces as they glared at the man named Death.

"To be honest I never really did like Shinigamis, they always make things more complicated then they really should be, and of course they always find a way to throw things off balance. I know what some of you are thinking and I wouldn't advise attacking me, because you'll be dead before you take your first step." Death stated which managed to freeze them in their tracks.

As Death started walking he stopped beside Dean with a small smirk as he addressed the older Winchester.

"Oh yes and Dean, the angel was right that girl is 16 years old." Death said out loud so everybody could hear him. "Oh I think I'm going to enjoy the changes that you three have made to this world." he chuckled as he suddenly disappeared.

"What did he mean by that?" Ichigo asked the older Winchester with a raised eyebrow.

"The hell if I know." Dean answered him as he shrugged his shoulders, knowing full well what Death was talking about.

"Excuse me." Castile said after suddenly appearing in front of Orihime with very little space between them.

"Um, yes?" She asked the emotionless angel in her face.

"Cas remember that little talk about personal space?" Dean asked him as said angel nodded his head and took a step back.

"Could you tell us how old you are?" Cas asked her with his monotone stoic voice.

"I'm 16." She answered him.

He nodded his head and turned his attention to a surprised Dean, a laughing Sam, and a lot of confused looks from the others present.

"I believe the term is I told you so." Cas said with a very small hint of triumph in his voice as gazed in Dean's direction.

_(Scene Change)_

"Are you ready to get this over with?" Sam asked his older brother who had a disgruntled look on his face.

"That son of a bitch!" Dean growled as he looked over at Castiel's direction with a murderous look in his eyes.

Cas just stood in the corner of the motel room with an innocent look on his face as he stared at the two brothers.

"We want to see him do his performance now!" Yachiru yelled impatiently from her spot on Sam's bed.

Part of the deal that Dean made with Cas was that he would do his performance in front a group of girls, so Cas decided to ask the Shinigami Women's Association if they would like to see the performance since they were the only group of females around at the time. So he pretty much zapped them back to the motel room with himself and the Winchesters.

"Don't tell me you're a little shy." Rangiku said teasingly which made Sam laugh at this brother's embarrassment.

Without saying another word he shot both Sam and Cas each a murderous glare and then turned his attention back to women in the room at the moment before taking in a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing then." Dean mumbled to himself as pulled down his pants and boxers.

This caused women faces to turn red and some of them had covered their eyes or either turned away, while others (not saying who) kept staring at the hunter. It didn't stop there Dean then put a big stupid smile on his face and bounced up and down with his hands in the air screaming….

"PUDDIN!"

A/N: Well there you guys Go the BLEACH chapter, and sorry if it's not all that good though, because it's been a while since I've watched BLEACH. I hoped you guys enjoyed Death's little cameo in this story.

I would like to give credit to both Alchemistofpeace and Dio Della Morte for the suggestion of BLEACH, and I would also like to thank 01Corkscrew for helping me out with this chapter.

Also I learned that there are barely any Supernatural/BLEACH Crossover stories on here, so we can change that everybody these series can make good crossovers. The Shinigami Women's Association might show up again maybe. As for what Death meant when he was talking to the Soul reapers well let's just remember that with the Winchesters something bad isn't too far behind, but they just mostly changed the series a bit that's all, for the better I have no idea.

Well anyway leave a suggestion for another anime and I will see what I can do with it, oh and hopefully Dean won't be mad at Cas anymore for losing the bet. Well just read and review and I will see you guys later. PEACE OUT!


	6. YuGiOh Pt 1

A/N: Hey there guys and welcome to chapter 6 of _"Supernatural Anime" _I hope you guys are ready for this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the Animes that is mentioned in this story.

"I really don't see what people see in this show." Dean said as he got the table ready for their annual Winchester Thanksgiving.

"Well I guess it must be the plot then." Sam said as he put the bread and sandwich meat on the table of their motel room.

"Sam it's a show about card games, for children!" Dean stated to his younger brother. "Don't even get me started on the main character's hair either." He said as he pointed to the TV.

The show they were talking about was none other than _'Yu-Gi-Oh!'_ the first series. At the moment the main character Yugi dueling some guy with white hair and was wearing something around his neck.

"Well it does teach a good message about friendship and never giving up." Sam said placing two bottles of beer on the table.

"No Sam what it teaches is that you can beat a bad guy by playing a card game instead of you know just beating the crap out of them. Plus what kind of high school kid plays with monster cards anyway? I tell you what kind, virgins that's who." Dean said as he got his pie out of its container.

"Well you got me on that one, but would you believe that this series has five seasons to it?" Sam said as took his seat at the table across from his older brother who had a surprised look on his face.

"You're kidding right?" He asked making sure he heard Sam right.

"Nope." Sam said as he started to explain each season from beginning to end and he even told Dean about the characters of the show, not only that he also told him about the seven millennium items and a place called the Shadow realm too.

"So instead of calling the police on this Kaiba guy for kidnapping and assaulting his grandpa and suing his ass, he plays a card game with him instead?" Dean asked as Sam nodded his head.

"Then his grandpa gets his soul sucked out by some golden eyed James Bond Villain reject, and then go to an island where a bunch of card game playing nerds can spazz over their precious little monsters and face a bunch of sad and lonely henchman working for the one eyed fruit cup." Dean said summarizing everything Sam said about the first season.

"Then Mr. Stick up his ass Moneybags closes down the whole city for a card game tournament just so he can get his hands some god cards?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know what I'm just going to stop right there; because it just proves that nobody there has a life what so ever." Dean said as he took a sip from his beer.

"Well I can't argue with you on that, and I will admit that the whole dueling with honor thing is pretty stupid if you think about it." Sam said as he made himself a turkey sandwich.

"You duel with honor but it cost you your dignity because it's a card game for children." Dean said as he took a bite from his sandwich before talking again. "And another thing how come none of them even realizes that when the puzzle thing starts glowing, and that Yugi kid get taller and his voice get deeper? I mean how are they not freaked out by that?" He wondered as he put his beer back down.

"I'm still wondering on how the whole ancient Egypt thing played a part in show anyway?" Sam asked taking a sip from his beer.

"Hey let's not forget the mole people who was waiting for the return of some 5,000 year old dead guy, I mean talk about getting the raw end of the deal." Dean said with a playful smirk on his face.

"They're tomb keepers not mole people Dean." Sam corrected him.

"Tomato tomoto Sammy." He countered as he took another bite of his turkey sandwich and another sip of his beer too. "I wonder, just how the hell do you happen to know so much about that damn show anyway?" He asked his younger brother with a raised eyebrow on his face.

"I looked it up and watched a few episodes from time to time that's all" Sam answered with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Aww if you wanted to be the world's top duelist all you had to do was say so." Dean chuckled as he mocked the younger Winchester.

"Jerk." Sam mumbled.

"Bitch." Dean countered back. "Anyway I can pretty much sum that series up like this; it's a show made about card game playing virgins who gets beat up on daily basis, made for card game playing virgins who gets beat up on a daily basis." He summarized to his younger brother.

"Hello Dean, hello Sam." Castiel said appearing out of nowhere surprising the two hunters.

"Damn it Cas, you should really stop doing that!" Dean yelled at the angel in front of him, you'd think he'd be use to Cas showing up out of nowhere like that by now.

"My apologies." Cas answered with his emotionless monotone voice.

"So what brings you here anyway Cas?" Sam asked getting over his initial shock of the angel's sudden appearance.

"I wish to spend Thanksgiving with you both." He simply answered them which sent a somewhat surprise look on their faces.

"I didn't even think angels celebrated the holidays." Dean stated with an amused grin on his face.

"We merely observe them." Cas stated from his standing spot.

"Ok then so let me guess, you've been watching the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special and you felt the spirit of the holiday kick in?" Dean said as he saw Cas tilt his head in confusion from what he just said.

"What Dean means is why the sudden change of interest?" Sam clarified to the angel in front of him.

"I merely thought that it would be good to spend Thanksgiving with people I consider family, this is the purpose of the holiday is it not?" Cas answered them with his stoic voice.

Both of the brothers were speechless for a while, they were touched that the angel considered them his family and to be honest he's sort of became a brother to them too.

"Sure Cas pull up a seat." Dean said as he gestured the angel to the table.

"Do you mind if I invite a few more people?" The angel asked them with his expressionless face.

"Um I'm not sure if he got enough turkey meat, but sure I guess." Sam answered as he saw Castiel nod his head.

Soon Castiel spread his wings which caused a gust of wind and made the brothers cover their eyes from the sight. When they opened their eyes the found themselves in a grand room with a table stocked with all kinds or food, from the traditional Thanksgiving fest to having burgers, pizzas, tacos, and several other various types of food on the table too.

What also surprised them were the amount of people setting there and what surprised them even more was that it was the characters from the Animes they've talked about recently. There were the characters from FLCL, Pokemon, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, and BLEACH were all setting at the table just talking to each other about various topics.

"My Pokemon are over there with their own table." Cas said as he pointed over to said table. "I almost forgot." He said then suddenly out of nowhere Bobby showed up with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked the two Winchester brothers.

"Cas just invited us and a few other people to a Thanksgiving dinner." Dean simply answered as he, Cas, Sam, and Bobby took their seat at the table.

"Dean could you lead us in the grace?" Cas asked the older Winchester.

"Um, sure." Dean said as he instructed everyone to bow their heads down. "Um thank you Cas for this wonderful meal we're about to eat, and thanks for surrounding us with People and creatures I never thought I would ever meet in a thousand years. I guess thanks for bringing us together. Amen?" Dean finished as he got himself a nice good slice of pie.

"Amen." Cas said as he watched everyone dig in to the food.

"Who are these people?" Bobby whispered into Sam's ear.

"It's a long story, just enjoy the moment for now." Sam suggested as he got a plate full of mashed potatoes.

Bobby just shrugged and helped himself to a leg of turkey and some yams and just did what Sam advised, enjoy the moment.

A/N: Well there you guys go Chapter 6, I would like to thank ninjaeris13 for the suggestion of Yu-Gi-Oh and I would like to thank 01Corkscrew for helping me out with this. Before any of you ask, YES I will also be doing Yu-Gi-OH GX and Yu-Gi-OH 5Ds as well. For the record guys this is just Part one for what I have planned for the Yu-Gi-Oh series, I mean I won't be doing them back to back though so you'll have to wait and see what I have planned for all three of them. Oh sorry if I offended any Yu-Gi-Oh fans out there, I really didn't mean it because I'm a fan of the series myself and sorry for not having them in the dinner scene too.

Anyway I want to wish you guys all a happy Thanksgiving and so do these guys as well. Read and review and I will see you all later. PEACE!

"From all of us here at Supernatural and FLCL" Dean said with all of the Characters from Supernatural and FLCL standing behind him.

"And From everyone from Pokemon and Naruto as well" Castiel stated with all of the Characters from Pokemon and Naruto standing behind him.

"And Everyone from Ouran High School Host Club, BLEACH, and Yu-Gi-OH" Sam said with all of the characters from Ouran High School Host Club, BLEACH, and Yu-Gi-Oh standing behind him.

"We would like to wish you all a" Dean started as everybody joined in.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	7. Pretty Cure

A/N: Hey there guys and welcome to chapter 7 of this little story of mines and I hope you're ready for a few laughs along the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any of the Anime that is mentioned in this story.

Dean was sitting in one of the chairs of the motel room drinking a bottle of beer while seeing what was on the TV. Sam was out at the town's library trying to dig up some information on their current job which was a ghost hunt, and he had just gotten Cas and his Pokemon to leave so he could have a relaxing time to himself.

"No whinny Sam and no Cas and his band of crossbreeding pets either." Dean smiled as he got into a comfortable position in his seat and turned on the TV to an episode of _'Dr. Sexy M.D'_.

He was right in the middle of a scene where Dr Sexy and Dr Piccolo was in a broom closet about to make out when he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He turned the TV off and grabbed his gun and slowly made his way to the bathroom, he then burst through the door with his gun aimed at its target which turned out to be a little green Pokemon lying next to the toilet.

"Snivy?" the little grass snake Pokemon said weakly as it looked up at the gun toting hunter in front of it.

"Looks like Cas left one behind." Dean stated as he put his gun away and began to call Cas "HEY."

"Snivy!" The Pokemon screamed as it held its head in pain and curled up into a little ball on the floor.

"Maybe I'll call him later then." Dean said as he put his gun up and picked up the little Pokemon and carried it out of the bathroom.

They were then in the main room and sought it down on the sofa and decided to place a hand on its head to feel its temperature.

"Looks like you're burning up a bit." Dean said as he removed his hand from its head.

"Snivy sniv!" Snivy yelled as it tried to stand on its own two feet to prove that it was fine, but sadly it could barely keep its balance and landed on its butt.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the Pokémon's attempt to prove him wrong, when it saw this it narrowed its eyes and turned its back to chuckling Winchester.

"Tell you what I'm going to give you what my mom used to give me when I was sick." Dean said as he walked over to Sam's bag and pulled out a can of Chicken noodle Soup.

Snivy watched cautiously as Dean walked over to one of the cabinets and rummaged through them until he pulled out a plastic bowel and poured the contents of can into the bowl and then placed it into the microwave.

"I may not know whatever the hell it is that you guys eat, but like mom always said Chicken noodle Soup can cure just about anything." Dean commented as he sought beside the grass Pokemon.

He then picked the remote back up and turned the TV back on to _'Dr Sexy M.D' _but quickly changed to channel to a game show.

"Sam and his medical dramas." Dean lied as he tried to make it appear that Sam was the last person watching TV.

"Snivy." Snivy said doubtfully as it eyed the hunter beside it with a somewhat amused look on its face as it saw Dean stuttering to come up with an excuse.

"Hey don't look at me like that, besides I'm a man and I don't have a time of the month like certain people." Dean stated to the Grass Pokemon.

Upon hearing this offensive statement Snivy narrowed its eyes at him and sent a vine whip to his shoulders.

"The hell was that for?" Dean yelled as he jumped up from his spot on the sofa glaring at the grass Pokemon.

"Snivy, Snivy!" Snivy stated as it narrowed its eyes at Dean before turning its back to him.

"Let me guess you're a girl aren't you?" Dean asked as the grass snake Pokemon nodded her head in confirmation with her eyes closed. "Make that a girl with an attitude, not the first time I dealt with one of them." he mumbled to himself.

"Snivy." She said as she used one of her vines to take the remote from out of Dean's hand and changed the channel.

"Hey!" Dean started before he saw another vine that looked like it was going to head in his direction. "Ok fine have it your way." He said as he sought back down on the sofa.

With a half smile on her face she gladly changed the channel from the TV show; it was only a few channels latter until she landed on a show that had the title _'Pretty Cure' _on it.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dean said as he watched a bunch of girls that was dressed in every single freaking color of the rainbow appear on screen. "Ok there is no way in Hell that I am about to set here and watch this!" He stated to Pokemon as he pointed to the TV.

Snivy simply ignored him as she kept looking at the TV as she saw the girls do their little transformation sequence.

Before Dean could say anything he heard the microwave had made a ding sound which had indicated that the soup was now ready. Dean had decided that it would be better to get the soup rather than set there and watch whatever it was he was watching.

"Here you go." He said as he placed the bowel in front of Snivy who looked at it with an uncertain look on her face.

"Snivy?" She asked looking up at Dean.

"It's good for you see." Dean said as he took a sip of hit himself. "See? Good." He said as he handed her the spoon.

She took the spoon and tried soup for herself and to her surprise she liked it.

"Snivy!" She said with a smile on her face as she continued to eat her soup.

"Well since you're eating now." Dean said as he tried to reach for the remote only to get his hand slapped by another vine whip. "Damn it!" He yelled as he rubbed his hand.

"Snivy!" She growled as she narrowed her eyes at him, like she was daring him to try that again.

"Fine we'll watch it; you must really be a big supporter of the whole girl power thing." He said as watched the show without much of a choice.

It had been over an hour since they've been watching the anime and needless to say Dean was having a hard time not trying shoot something up.

"Ok these girls are like what 14? I mean come on they pretty much scream jailbait!" He stated to Snivy who put a finger to her lips in the universal language of 'be quiet'.

Once it ended Dean jumped up with joy now that he Anime was done, but sadly though it was short lived because as it ended another one called _'Pretty Cure Max' _had just came on and now he would have to sit through this again.

"I really don't see why they have to go through all of that just to do some damn attacks; I mean why do they have two of them just to do one attack? Another thing I don't get why is it so damn colorful? Why does they have to add the word 'cure' every damn thing too?" Dean asked as he kept complaining about the girly show.

Even though he was being ignored by the female Pokemon; that didn't stop him from ranting about it though. He ranted about the characters, plot, story, fight scenes, and he swore that he felt a lump on his chest from watching this.

"I don't know what the hell the creator of this show was on when they made this, but only teenage girls, boys who haven't reached puberty yet, and some sick twisted pedophile would even consider watching this." He concluded his rant after setting through the entire Pretty Cure series.

"I am sure it could not have been that bad." A voice said causing Dean to jump in surprise.

"Damn it Cas what have I told you about doing that?" He yelled to the angel in front of him.

"My apologies." Castiel said as he walked over to the sofa and picked up the smiling Snivy. "I see you are well now." he said with his monotone stoic voice.

"You knew she was sick?" Dean asked him as he slowly approached the angel.

"Yes; it was she who wanted to stay behind for the time being, and I thought it would be a good idea if you both were to keep each other company." Cas explained with that emotionless look on his face.

"Snivy." Snivy said as she shot another vine at Dean, but this time it simply patted him on the shoulder.

"I believe that is her way of saying thank you for keep her company." Cas explained to the older Winchester.

"Um, don't mention it?" Dean said unsurely as he shook the vine with his right hand, before he headed out the door.

"Where are you going Dean?" Castiel asked with a confused look on his face.

"To the nearest Strip club; after what I just been through, I need to spend time with a legal aged woman who wears skimpy outfits and won't make me feel like the neighborhood creeper." Dean stated as he opened the door to see Sam standing in it.

"Hey Dean were you off to in such a hurry?" He asked his older brother with curious look on his face.

"Strip club." Was all Dean said, but before he could step outside he heard the TV announce another Pretty Cure episode.

He then looked at both Sam and Cas with a look that could melt the polar icecaps, it was a look that he had reserved for when something ever happened to his Impala.

"NOT. A. DAMN. WORD" He threatened as he slammed the door behind him and drove off in his Impala.

"I believe your plan was a success Sam." Cas said to the younger Winchester who was smiling at the angel.

"Good thing we got all of it on tape too." Sam grinned as he pulled out a hidden camera and walked over to Cas and Snivy. "Thanks for the help." He said as he petted Snivy on the head.

"Snivy." She said with a smile on her face happy to play her part in the little prank.

"When do we tell Dean that this was all a trick?" Cas asked as he tilted his head.

"Maybe a few weeks at best." Sam answered him, as he figured that would be the best time to tell Dean about. Because if they told him now; well let's just say the end result would not be pretty.

"I understand." Cas said and with him and Snivy were gone leaving Sam the only one in the room.

"This will teach you not to pour laxative in my coffee again." Sam said with an evil grin as he watched the video that will make a perfect tool for blackmailing his brother in the future.

A/N: Ok guys I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter of Supernatural Anime, and for the record I don't really know anything about the Pretty Cure series just so you know.

I would like to thank SilverfireWolf not only for the suggestion of the Anime, but also giving me the information on it too, so I believe she deserves some credit as well.

Also I would like to thank Kirabaros for suggesting that Dean should be stuck with a sick Pokemon and I want to wish her a Happy Birthday too.

Now next chapter will be _'Yu-Gi-Oh GX' _and since they did the whole card crush thing, you know like how Jaden and his friends had crushes on a certain monster card. If you think Sam, Dean, or Cas should have a little crush on one, just tell me who it is and at least give me a reason on why they should have a little crush on them.

One more thing, from here on out whenever you leave an Anime suggestion, please give me a short summary on what it is about. That way it'll make things a bit easier for me.

With all of that being said just read and review and I will see you guys later. PEACE!


	8. YuGiOh GX Pt 1

A/N: Hey there guys and welcome to the new chapter of Supernatural Anime, and since I didn't get any requests for if the boys should have card crushes I'm going give you guys another chance in part 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the Animes that is mentioned in this story either.

"Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me." Dean said in disbelief as he watched the show on the motel's TV.

"No Dean it's real alright." Sam confirmed setting besides his older brother.

"What the hell were these people thinking when they made this?" Dean stated as he pointed over the TV screen in front of him.

"Well it is a popular series." Sam commented with a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Sam it's a show about kids who go to a private school just to learn how to play a card game, for children!" Dean yelled at his younger brother.

The show in question that they were talking about was _'Yu-Gi-Oh GX' _the sequel to the original _'Yu-Gi-Oh' _series. The reason they were even watching the show was because they were currently on a case where a monster was attacking their victims similar to how some of the villains attack the characters on the show.

"Look Dean I know you don't want to watch this and to be honest neither do I, but I'm sure we might be able to find some clues that might be able to help us out." Sam said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Dean just groaned and put his attention back to the TV and watched the guy named Jaden or whatever he was called duel some guy with long hair that keeps talking about some light.

It was a few hours later until the boys were halfway done with watching the second season of the series and needless to say they did pick up a few things about the show the more they watched it.

"So the pecking order of that school is that the bluecoats are the top dogs, the yellow coats are middleman, and the redcoats are at the bottom of the food chain." Dean said making sure he understood the pecking order of the school.

"Yep that pretty much sums up how things are done there." Sam agreed as he took a sip of his beer.

"Now let me translate on how it really is." Dean said with his little smirk on his face. "The bluecoats are the top virgins who prove to us that they have no lives what so ever, then there are the yellow coats who are on the verge of being a nerdy card game loving virgin but still have a chance to get laid before the final stage is complete, then we got the redcoats who might have a small chance of getting laid." He concluded to his younger brother.

Another hour later into the show they were surprised the sudden appearance of familiar face from the other _'Yu-Gi-Oh'_ series show up on screen.

"Look at that Sam its One-eyed Willy!" Dean stated as he pointed to Pegasus who was talking the school's chancellor.

"Dude have you watched…." Before Sam could even finish his sentence, Dean had sent him a glare.

"No have not nor will I ever watch that movie." Dean stated to his younger with a low growl in his voice before turning his attention back to the TV.

Another hour into the show they weren't sure how much of it they could take, but they persevered on in watching it. The more that they watched it the more they picked up from it, like how these so called card spirits appear to some of the characters.

"So what's up with the cards have spirits now?" Sam asked in disbelief while keeping his eyes on the TV screen.

"I feel sorry for that Chazz guy, I mean come on the guy is stuck with the Speedo wearing rainbow brothers, I'd be ready to kill anything that moves if I had to be stuck with those three." Dean laughed while drinking his beer.

"Where do all of these people keep coming from? I mean don't you think they take this whole card playing thing a bit too far?" Sam asked his older brother.

"You're preaching to the choir Sammy." Dean said as he patted his brother on the back. "What I can't believe is how they allowed a cult onto school grounds? Talk about poor security system." he stated.

After another three hours on watching the anime they were finally done with it and they were both relived in knowing that it was finally over.

"Well looks like that's it, so what did you think?" Sam asked his older brother whose eyes were wide open.

"What do I think?" He asked his younger brother who nodded his head in confirmation. "Well for starters they go to a private school to learn how to play a card game for children!" Dean said as he began his little rant.

"I know, and let's not forget the whole coat thing and where their place is in that school." Sam added on to what his brother was thinking.

"I bet their parents must be pretty proud of the choices that their kids have made, and speaking of parents do they even know any of the stuff that goes on at that school?" Dean asked out loud to his brother.

"Either they don't mind or even care." Sam answered him with a shrug of his shoulders. "What I can't believe is that Kaiba guy is the one that actually owns the place." he commented to his older brother.

"Making a school where kids can learn how to play a children's card game. I bet he must've been some pretty strong drugs when he came up with that idea." Dean said as he got from his spot on the sofa and walked over to his bed. "I mean he made a school where kids who gets beaten up for playing a card game can go to place where they can get beaten up by other kids who play the exact same card game. I'm surprised that his ass hasn't gotten sued yet for all of the crazy crap that goes down over there." He stated as he took his shoes off.

"Well at least it did help us with the case though." Sam said seeing the Brightside to them watching the anime.

"Yeah some monster is controlling people just like what that Yubel chick was doing to those people, just so she could do the forbidden mattress mumbo dance with that Jaden kid." Dean said with a devious smirk on his face.

"Too much information!" Sam yelled with his 'bitch face' in affect to his chuckling brother.

"Then there's the whole going to a different dimension thing, plus Jaden going all Satan on everybody, I mean talk about a quest for ratings." Dean commented to his brother.

"I find it somewhat hard to believe that some of them have crushes on playing cards." Sam said while setting down on his own bed.

"Talk about lonely!" Dean laughed at the statement. "Even though some of them are pretty cute though." he said thinking back to some of the female monsters that had appeared on the TV.

"I admit that I can understand on why they would be attracted to certain monster cards." Sam stammered to his older brother.

The two Winchesters then sought in a long and awkward silence about what they had just said about having crushes on monster cards.

"The girls were hot though, and I stand by the fact that they are eighteen!" Dean said to his younger brother while breaking the awkward silence from earlier. "Plus they do have some hot teachers, I wouldn't mind being the teacher's pet or staying for detention either." He said with lecherous grin on his face.

"Whatever you say Dean." Sam said as he got into his own bed and turned the light off.

"Anyway good night Sammy, we got along day ahead of us." Dean said before falling asleep.

"Night Dean." Sam said before falling asleep.

A/N: Well there you go guys Chapter 8 of Supernatural Anime and Part one for Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Now like I had said earlier if you want Sam, Dean, and Castiel to have a crush on a monster card just tell me the monster's name and why they should have a crush on it.

Sorry if this one wasn't as funny as the last chapters; well anyway leave a suggestion for an anime along with a short summary of what it is about in your reviews.

So just read and review and I will see you guys all later in the next chapter. PEACE!


	9. Christmas Special

A/N: Hello guys and welcome to a special chapter of Supernatural Anime which is filled with holiday cheer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the Animes that his mention in this story.

"Could you Idijets please tell me why I even let you do this?" Bobby grumbled to the two Winchester brothers standing in front of him.

"Because it's Christmas and we thought we should share our holiday cheer with you is all." Dean said in a playful tone.

"You did say that it was ok." Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You said that you were only going to bring over a few friends and that usually means some monster or demon that needs its checkout card stamped." He told them in an annoyed growled.

"Come on Bobby it's just this one time and besides it's a lot better than how we normally spend Christmas." Sam said in an almost pleading tone.

"Plus if you want to point fingers at somebody, then by all means point them at him." Dean said while pointing over to Castiel who was standing there like a statue listening to the whole conversation with his blank look on his face.

"My apologies, I merely thought that since this holiday is one that is spent with friends and family, we could spend it with them since we can consider them somewhat friends." Cas said in his stoic voice.

With a sigh Bobby just simply just shook his head and turned his attention back to the two hunters and angel standing in the room with him.

"Fine then, but you did zap away their powers and laid down some ground rules right?" Bobby asked the angel who nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yes, I told them that they do not have any of their powers and made it clear that they are not allowed to fight or kill each other either." Cas answered the older hunter in the room.

"See? We got everything under control." Dean added as he headed over to the door.

"Let's just get this over with." Bobby said as he opened the door to his living room and saw that his house was decorated with several Christmas decorations.

The Pokemon had spent most of the morning to into putting the Christmas spirit into the house with Yule time spirit. There were paper snowflakes hung on the wall along with a some stockings over the chimney place, the tinsel were spread all over the walls of the house, bells where hung with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas will soon be there.

On the table there tons of food that was meant for a feast, hell there was even Who pudding and rare Who roast beast. How the roast beast got there they rather not know and they thought about not letting Cas watch The Grinch again.

What really caught the older hunter's attention was the fact that his house was packed full of Anime characters from various shows; there the FLCL people, BLEACH characters, Bobby was going to be extra prepared for them since they're reapers, then there those so called 'ninjas' from Naruto, the Ouran High School Host Club members were there as well dressed up in Christmas theme outfits, and finally the girls from Pretty cure was present too.

Most of them were just standing around watching the others and kept their guard up in case somebody tried to start a fight or something, while the other guest were either drinking, eating, or playing with the Pokemon.

"You have to admit that these guys really know how to throw a party!" Naruto said while eating fifteenth bowl of ramen noodles.

"You said it!" Choji said while eating his fill of the food with both Snorelax and Munchlax beside him both of them gulping down piles of food.

Elsewhere Tamaki was admiring the Akatsuki's cloaks with such wonder and amusement, he also had Mime Jr. stand beside him mimicking his every movement.

"I must say that your outfits are simply amazing and some of you look like you would make excellent editions to the host club." He said in an extravagant hand gesture.

"Mime, Mime!" Mime Jr. agreed while doing the same hand gestures and movement as Tamaki.

"Leader can I kill this annoying little bastard?" Hidan asked Pein in a low and annoyed growl as he griped his scythe.

"Hidan you know that we are not allowed to kill, and even if you did kill him it would not make a difference what so ever." Pein answered as he took another sip of his eggnog.

He then turned his attention over to Tamaki who still had the smile on his face, it did annoy Pein a bit and if he could he would kill the boy right then and there, but he simply brushed it aside for now.

"Look leader Tobi is jamming to the beat!" Tobi screamed to Pein as he was playing a guitar with Haruko who was showing him how to play one.

"Not bad kid, now you ready for the next part of the lesson?" She asked with an evil smile on her face.

"Yes Tobi is ready, Tobi is a good boy!" He screamed with joy while bouncing up and down with joy.

"Good, now follow my lead!" Haruko screamed as she and Tobi charged at Naota and hit him in the head with their guitar, which sent him flying into the wall.

"See leader Tobi is a good guitarist!" He said as he looked at the other Akatsuki members while beaming with happiness.

Pein mostly kept a stoic face as he watched Tobi's antics, but if you take a closer look at him then you can tell that he was deeply annoyed with masked Akatsuki member and want to make him suffer. Instead he took another swallow of his spiked eggnog and went to get some more.

"Oh aren't they just the cutesiest little thing you've ever seen?" Nagisa asked as she fawned over both Pikachu and Oshawott.

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head a little embarrassed at the attention the Cure Black girl was giving him, while Oshawott on the other was blushing and smiling at her with sparkle in his eyes.

"You'd think that some of you would try to be at least a little merry." Dean said out loud as he Sam, Castiel, and Bobby walked into the room and everybody turned their attention to them.

Most of the room's occupants were glaring at the four of them, but mostly at Cas because he just basically zapped them there without any warning what so ever.

"Alright listen up, now I know that most of you don't even want to be here and I don't really want any of ya here either, but since it's the holiday then we might as well enjoy each other's company." Bobby told them as he walked over to the table and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"Why should we even listen to you?" Sasori asked as he glared at bearded hunter who was in the center of the room.

"Well simple you walking talking Ken Doll." Bobby said as he drunk his bourbon "first off none of you have any of you little powers, so you all are basically human like me and the boys here, also we know about each and every last one of you, so cry me a river when I say I don't really give a rats ass about your personal problems or tragic pasts. Most of all you're all in my house so you're obliged by my rules, now drink some damn eggnog or check the liquor cabinet and be merry damnit." He finished as he glared right back at all of them.

"Well that's one way of getting into the spirit of Christmas." Dean said as ate another slice of Pie. "Hey Harry why don't you play some Christmas music for us?" He asked Kabuto who sent him a death glare.

"That is not my name!" Kabuto said in a menacing growl to the smirking Winchester. Seeing that it wouldn't be worth arguing with the man, and the fact that he was powerless here, he just started the damn radio and played the music.

"Come on mingle a bit, have some fun because some of you really need to let loose a bit and need to let your hair down." Dean said trying to get some of the guests to join in the fun.

"Yeah Pudding man is right, come on everybody let's have some fun!" Yachiru said from on top Kenpachi's shoulder as she agreed with Dean, who by the way did not like the nickname she gave him.

"We don't have much of a choice do we?" Ichigo asked with a sigh as he saw Dean shake his head at him.

"Not really Strawberry shortcake." He answered which caused Ichigo to yell at him out of annoyance.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU BASTARD!" He yelled at the smirking Winchester who ignored the statement.

_(2 hours later)_

What was once a room full of strangers, who didn't trust one another, soon transformed into room full of merry making and drinking games of various kinds.

"Yep that kid can be a handful sometimes, he'll make that all the time!" Jiraiya said drunkenly to his new drinking buddies Bobby and Captain Shunsui KyMraku, while he was talking about his time with Naruto.

"If you think that's something you should see the stuff that Ichigo always got himself into." Shunsui said while drinking more gin and tonic.

"The stuff that Sam and Dean have done pretty much top that, even though they did cause some of the problems to begin with." Bobby said while pouring them each a new glass of gin.

On the couch was Sasuke and Itachi, who both ended up drinking some strong spiked eggnog, where setting down in a drunken daze talking about the good old days of their past.

The host club and some of the leaf ninjas present were busy on the dance floor either singing or dancing to all of their hearts content. Needless to say that some of the Pokemon like Totodile for example was in the center of the fun, hell even some of squad captains like JushirM Ukitake and his two lieutenants were among them joining in the fun.

Sam was standing in the doorway watching some of the fun with a smirk on his face, since this wasn't what you would call regular Winchester Christmas it was close enough to a somewhat traditional one though. He has brought out of his thoughts when Nemu Kurotschi walked up to him.

"Um hi, can I help you?" He asked her in a polite tone of voice as she stared at him blankly.

Before he could say anything else she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and this did catch Sam off guard though.

"What was that for?" He asked her in with a confused tone in his voice as he looked at her surprise etched on his face.

"I believe that it is considered tradition to kiss under the mistletoe." She answered as she pointed up to the little green plant hanging over Sam's head.

"Yeah it is, well thanks?" He said in a sheepish manner while rubbing the back of his head.

Nemu nodded her head and walked over to another destination of the party. While Sam decided that it would be best for him to head somewhere else, rather than standing where he was right now.

Castiel was setting in a chair which was right next to Haruhi who had Vulpix napping in her lap.

"Your pets are really cute creatures." Haruhi said to the angel with a smile on her face.

"They are called Pokemon, and I don't think that they like being called pets." he told her in his emotionless stoic voice.

"Oh, sorry if I offended you then." Haruhi said as she bowed her head apologetically to the angel.

"No apologies are necessary." He told her as he petted Vulpix's head which caused the fox Pokemon to wiggle a bit in the young girl's lap.

"You're really good with animals." Haruhi said warmly to Cas while he still had that blank look on his face.

Before Cas could respond Haruhi had leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek, and this caused the angel to tilt his head in confusion.

"You're under the mistletoe see." She giggled as she pointed up at Aipom who had the little plant hanging over Cas's head.

Cas just simply nodded his head in acknowledgement knowing full well what it meant to be under the mistletoe, since Dean had to explain it to him a few times a few days ago.

After all of the talking and dancing, everybody had all sought down at the table to enjoy the meal that was waiting for them. Lucky for all of them though that there was enough to go around after the eat-a-thon that Choji, Munchlax, and Snorelax had earlier.

"Has anybody seen Dean?" Sam asked everybody at the table who all shook their heads.

"Now that you mention it Rangiku isn't here as well" Hitsugaya stated as he looked around for his lieutenant, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Say I don't see Grandma Tsunade here either." Naruto said with a burger in his mouth.

Hearing this both Sam and Bobby knew where those three were and what they were doing as well; they looked at the table and could tell that a few of the guests knew as well.

"Merry Christmas everybody let's dig in." Sam announced as he and Bobby started to eat the food.

"And let's not think too hard on where those three disappeared too either." Bobby told them while eating his food.

_*Bobby's room*_

Dean laid in Bobby's bed with both a blonde and a orange-head, he had great big smile on his face for he was in a happy place. There they both lay after a joyous day, one on his left and one on his right.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" Dean grinned after his accomplishment.

A/N: Well there you guys go a Christmas Chapter to this little story of mines, sorry if some of you might not like it, but I was mostly writing it by ear and just typed as I went along.

Also I would like to point out that Sam got kissed under the mistletoe, Cas got kissed under the mistletoe too, and Dean did what every Naruto and BLEACH fan boy can only dream of doing. Hehe, I know that some of you were a bit surprised by the women that I let kiss the guys, just so you know that it was all random, well it was random for Sam and Cas though.

Well anyway I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, so just remember to read and review and I will see you all next time. PEACE!


	10. The Road so Far

A/N: Hey guys long time no see, and happy new year by the way; I don't have much to say here except welcome to the final chapter of Supernatural Anime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any of the Anime that is mention in this story.

_**The road so far**_

_Carry on my wayward son,For there'll be peace when you are doneLay your weary head to restNow don't you cry no more_

"**Well most it's mostly called FLCL for short" **

"**No, I am watching a show that has a young boy with a yellow creature on his shoulder; he also has other strange creatures with him that he carries in small balls around is waist." **

"**Umm Cas, why are you watching Pokemon?" **

"**It was on." **

"**I have captured all of the Pokemon that has ever existed, does this now make me a Pokemon Master?" **

"**Yes Cas, it does make you a master; you have the skills to be number one." **

_Once I rose above the noise and confusionJust to get a glimpse beyond the illusionI was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

"**I believe it's called '**_**Naruto**_**'"**

"**I mean come on can't they go five whole minuets without one? I don't need to hear everybody's sob story!"**

"**That Naruto kid he's a pretty tough dude and probably would've made a pretty decent hunter." **

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

"**Ouran High School Host Club." **

"**Welcome to the Hunters Host Club were we have exotic animals for your entertainment and the men for your female desires, I'm Dean Winchester the creator and founder of the Hunters Host club." **

"**It is called BLEACH and they wanted to watch it." **

"**YOU GUYS MIGHT WANT TO COVER YOUR EYES FOR THIS NEXT PART!" **

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

"**Sam it's a show about card games, for children!" **

"**Well it does teach a good message about friendship and never giving up." **

"**No Sam what it teaches is that you can beat a bad guy by playing a card game instead of you know just beating the crap out of them. Plus what kind of high school kid plays with monster cards anyway? I'll tell you what kind, virgins that's who." **

_I hear the voices when I'm dreamin',I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

"**I really don't see why they have to go through all of that just to do some damn attacks, I mean why do they have two of them just to do one attack? Another thing I don't get why is it so damn colorful? Why does they have to add the word 'cure' every damn thing too?"**

_For there'll be peace when you are done___

"**Sam it's a show about kids who go to a private school just to learn how to play a card game, for children!" **

"**The bluecoats are the top virgins who prove to us that they have no lives what so ever, then there are the yellow coats who are on the verge of being a nerdy card game loving virgin but still have a chance to get laid before the final stage is complete, then we got the redcoats who might have a small chance of getting laid." **

"**I mean he made a school where kids who gets beaten up for playing a card game can go to place where they can get beaten up by other kids who play the exact same card game. I'm surprised that his ass hasn't gotten sued yet for all of the crazy crap that goes down over there."**

_Lay your weary head to rest_

"**Fine then, but you did zap away their powers and laid down some ground rules right?" **

"**Yes, I told them that they do not have any of their powers and made it clear that they are not allowed to fight or kill each other either." **

"**See? We got everything under control." **

_Now don't you cry no more_

"**Let's just get this over with." **

_**NOW**_

"You know Sam the cable here isn't all that bad." Dean smiled as he was channel surfing trying to find something decent to watch on the motel TV.

Before Sam could say anything his cell phone began to ring, when he checked to see who it was that's calling him he was a bit surprised to say the least.

"Dean, Chuck is calling us." Sam told his brother who turned his attention away from the TV.

"How do you even know if it's Chuck? For all we know Becky could have 'accidentally' picked it up off the ground, and we find ourselves at another one of those Supernatural conventions." Dean stated as he shivered at the memory of the last time they ended up in of those places.

Sam was feeling reluctant to answer the phone, so he let rung for a few more minutes before he finally decided to just answer the damn phone.

"Finally! I was wondering when you were going to answer it." Chuck said from the other end of the phone.

"If you're calling about us showing up at another one of your little fan gathering, then you can forget it!" Dean yelled from his bed.

"That's not the reason I'm calling you, well you see um, I want to apologize in advance for this." Chuck said nervously as he took another sip of his bourbon.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked with a bit of concern laced into his voice. "Chuck just calm down and tell us what happened and we might be able to help you." Sam said as he tried to ease the author's nerves.

"That's just it Sam, there is nothing you guys can do about this! Look I'm really sorry about all of this and I hope you guys aren't too mad about this either." Chuck said before he hung up his phone.

Sam then closed his own phone and turned to his older brother with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Sammy, what did Chuck say?" Dean asked the younger Winchester as he walked over to him.

"He wanted to tell us that he's sorry for something." He answered with a confused look on his face. "Whatever it is he did must be pretty big." he stated to his brother.

"You don't think the demons got to him do you?" Dean asked his brother with a curious look on his face.

"I doubt it, remember Cas said that prophets are protected by Archangels, so even if a demon manages to even come within 50ft of him their ass would be toast." Sam explained to his older brother.

"Well whatever it is we should go check it out, come on." Dean said as he picked up the TV and was about to turn it off until he saw something pop up on screen.

"We now return you to _Supernatural The Animation_" The TV announcer said which caused both Sam and Dean to stop dead in their tracks.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Dean asked his brother who simply nodded his head with the same shocked and confused look on his face that Dean has on his.

On the TV an Anime version of dean was setting beside the dead Anime version of Sam, grieving over his death.

"Wait, this was before I made that deal with the crossroad demon!" Dean yelled to no one in particular.

Then suddenly a heavy shaped older man walked into the cabin on TV and stared at the grieving Dean Winchester.

"Dean maybe it's time that we burn Sam's remains." the older man said the older animated Winchester.

"No Bobby!" Anime Dean stated the Anime version of Bobby Singer.

"BOBBY!" Both Sam and Dean said at the same time, with complete and utter shock written all over their faces.

"That's supposed to be Bobby?" Sam asked in complete disbelief as the looked at the TV.

"No way, I mean that doesn't even look or sound anything like him, where's the beard and his truckers cap?" Dean stated as he watched the scenes unfold in front of him.

They continued to watch the show up to the point where Dean had made his crossroad deal, and when they were at Bobby's. It wasn't long until they saw a truck pull up into Bobby's scrap yard.

"This is when Ellen showed up asking for help." Dean told Sam as he kept his eyes on the TV.

"What do you think she'll look like in this show then?" Sam asked him, as Dean simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

Out of the truck came a old, dark skinned, short very short woman, which pretty much took the boys by surprise, just like everything else in this show.

"Ok just who the hell is that?" Dean asked his brother while taking his eyes off of the TV for a moment.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Sam responded back to his older brother.

"Missouri what are you doing here?" Anime Bobby asked the old woman whose name is reviled be Missouri.

As the boys sought there in silence watching the show, they noticed a few things that was off; like how Jake looked hulk sized in the Anime than how he was in real life.

"Ok Jake was defiantly not that huge the last time I remembered seeing him." Sam commented on Jakes size.

"I must've hit my head pretty hard when old yellow eyes threw me into that headstone, because I don't seem to remember you being able to single handedly catching Jake's fist and then savagely beating the crap out of him." Dean stated as he looked at his brother with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"He don't look at me I'm just as confused about this whole thing as you are." Sam countered back at his older brother.

"Well it wasn't that bad though, but why the hell did everything look so damn Japanese?" Dean asked his brother as he stood up.

"Dean it's an Anime, there's always going to be a bit of Japanese element in stuff like this." Sam answered.

"The way they had us drawn, I don't know about you though, but I look WAY better than that!" Dean said as he commented about his Anime counterpart, and how he look much, much better than his animated form on the motel TV set.

"Yeah whatever you say Dean; can you believe the way they had Yellow eyes drawn though? I mean sure he was creepy, but I don't think he was like, like that." Sam said as he pointed at the TV screen.

"Well either way it does look like a somewhat decent show." Dean said as he picked up the keys to the Impala.

"Yep, now people will know about all the stuff we go through on a regular basis, and stuff that's never even happened to us. It makes you wonder what all Chuck told them about us." Sam said in a somber voice.

"Even though some of it is a bit exaggerated, well A LOT of it is exaggerated." Dean said standing in the doorway as silence suddenly filled the room. "Want to pay Chuck a little visit?" He asked his younger with his little 'Dean smirk' on his face.

"I'm right behind you." Sam said as he followed Dean out of the room and into the Impala, as they drove off to have a little 'chat' with their old buddy and favorite author Chuck Shurley.

A/N: Well here is the Anime that I know a lot of you have been waiting on, and I hope that all of you enjoyed it, because I've never really had time to watch the entire Supernatural Anime, I mean I've watched the last two episodes though. To be honest I do like it, despite on what some people might say about it though. Being a guy and all, the voices and stuff does not bother me at all.

Well anyway this was the final chapter of Supernatural Anime, SEASON ONE! Now that you guys have a feel of what the story is about, now things will get even more fun like the guys just hanging out the Anime characters they've met in the previous chapters, since they all pretty much know about Sam, Dean and Cas by now.

Now Season two will start the next chapter and all of the seasons will be at least ten chapters long, and I might even bring in some more Supernatural characters just for the fun of it. Remember that it's set in season six and it might be a bit AUish ok.

Well anyway just read and review and will see you guys all later. PEACE!


	11. FullMetal Alchemist brotherhood

A/N: Hey guys and welcome to season two of _Supernatural Anime_; Now I thought I'd start this season off with an Anime that I've been waiting to use since I first got started on this story, and it's also one that a lot of people have been requesting as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any of the anime that is mentioned in this story.

Castiel was setting in the motel room by himself with the Pichu siblings standing in the table pretending that they were Sam and Dean, while they were wearing some of their clothes which was WAY to big for them.

The Angel was watching a show about a young boy with blonde hair, a red jacket, and most of all he also had a metal arm and leg. He was traveling around with a walking of suit of armor, who was helping him fight off strange looking monsters.

As he stared at the TV he couldn't help but notice some similarities between the two main characters and the Winchester brothers, like how the blonde haired one can be a bit rash, impulsive, temperamental, smart-aleck, and he wants to protect the suit of armor; in a way he was just like Dean.

The suit of armor seemed the be the kinder sensitive one of the two, he seems to take other people emotions into consideration, and he's looking out for the blonde boy's wellbeing, just like how Sam acts.

Keeping his attention on the TV, Cas didn't seem to notice the sound of the Impala pulling up into the drive way, but the Pichu siblings on the other hand did as they jumped off of the table and ran towards the front door.

"You know Sam you can such a killjoy." Dean whined as he and Sam walked into the room only to be surprised to see both of Pichu siblings in their clothes standing in front of them.

The one with the spiked ear was dressed and acting like Sam and the others was dressed and acting like Dean.

"Cas what did we tell you about letting them wear our clothes?" Dean asked the angel on the sofa as he walked pass the two mouse Pokemon.

"My apologies." Cas answered while not taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

"Don't mind him guys he's just a little grumpy right now." Sam said lifting up the little Pokemons spirit.

"Chu!" they both cheered as they both climbed onto the younger Winchester's shoulders.

Cas couldn't help but stare at the Winchesters and characters on the TV, while at the same time making comparisons at both of the groups.

"Cas what are you watching and why do you keep looking at us like that?" Dean asked the angel while taking a sip of his beer.

"FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood" He answered the older Winchester with his gaze still on the TV.

"Alchemist?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's somebody who practices alchemy, which is an earlier and unscientific form of chemistry, seeking to transform base metals into gold and to discover a life-prolonging elixir, a universal cure for disease, and a universal solvent (alkahest)." Sam answered as he helping the Pichus get undressed.

"Thank you for the nerd lesson Sam." Dean told his little brother before turning his attention back towards the angel on the sofa. "So I take it that's what this show is about then."

"No, it is about two brothers named Edward and Alphonse Elric, and their quest to find the Philosopher's Stone so they can restore their bodies back to their original forms." Cas answered him with his gruff voice.

"What do you mean by restore their bodies back to their original forms?" Sam asked walking over to the angel.

"When they were younger their father had left them and their mother." Cas said as he began to talk about the Elrics.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Dean asked sarcastically as he took another sip of his beer.

"Then sometime later their mother had fallen gravely ill and passed away, so after much research they conducted and experiment to bring her back to life." When Cas said that he saw the shocked look on the Winchesters faces.

"You mean to tell us that they actually tried to bring her back to life?" Dean asked knowing full well how these things turn out.

"How is that even possible? I didn't think that Alchemy would be enough to pull something like that off." Sam said with the same look on his face as Dean's.

"Their laws of Alchemy are different from the ones that you are familiar with, and the type of Alchemy that they performed was a forbidden art called Human Transmutation; in which by law of Equivalent Exchange, the initiator must give something of equal value for it to work." Castiel explained with his gruff voice.

"What do you mean by 'Law of Equivalent Exchange'? and what does the person have to give in return?" Sam asked him out of curiosity.

"In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed. In a standard practice Equivalent Exchange is separated into two parts, The Law of Conservation of Mass and The Law of Natural Providence." Castiel explained to the two hunters.

"What did those boys have to give up? I'm pretty sure something like that would cost like an arm and a leg." Dean asked with the same curious look on his face as Sam's.

"That is correct, Edward lost his left leg and Alphonse lost his entire body in the ordeal; Edward also offered his left arm as to prevent his younger brother's soul from crossing over to the other side by soul bending his soul to a suit of armor, in order for that to work he had to draw a rune in blood, but it is only temporary because at some point the soul and the object that it inherits will repel each other the longer the two are bound." Castiel explained to the surprised Winchesters.

"So in other words they crossed over into God's turf and now they're the Tin man and Metal Midget." Dean summarized to the Angel.

"He does not like being called short." Cas stated to the older Winchester who simply shrugged it off.

The two Pichus then ran over to Cas and climbed onto both of his shoulders and pointed to both of the Winchester brothers.

"Another thing that I noticed about this show is the fact that Edward and Alphonse are just like the two of you." He said to both Sam and Dean.

Upon hearing this both of them were in a bit of shock and just stared at each other in a short silence before turning their attention back to the angel.

"Alright then Cas how are they just like us?" Dean asked him with his arms folded wanting to hear the angel's answer.

"They both have an absent father, their mother died when they were very young, they wanted to bring her back from the dead and the results were disastrous for them; they travel around and help people whenever they can, Alphonse is a kind and caring person who has to control his brother at times just like Sam, and Edward is stubborn and temperamental just like Dean." Cas explained to them.

Sam had a bit of a smirk on his face while Dean on the other hand sent his brother and the angel a little glare.

"They also battle creatures called Homunculus which are artificial humans brought into existence by the way of alchemy; they are each named after the seven deadly sins of Pride, Lust, Greed, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, and Wrath. Greed is some what of a ally to the Elrics partially to Edward." Cas stated checking to see if the two brothers were paying attention to him.

"The most important thing about them is the fact that no matter what they go through and what challenge they may face, they always stick together and look out for each other through even the harshest of times, that is the main similarity I see between you two and the Elric brothers." Castiel explained as the two Pichus nodded their heads in agreement.

Sam and Dean couldn't help but smirk at what they just heard, the only thing they could do was nod their heads in agreement at what Cas just said. They have been through a lot of crap in the past and dealt with a crap load of angst, but just like the Elrics they had each other to count on.

"Another thing that you both have in common is that the older brother is shorter than the younger brother." Cas stated which caused Dean to glare at him.

"Hey I'm not short! Sam is just freakishly huge compared to everybody else that all!" Dean affirmed to the angel.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT? I'M NOT SHORT I'M FUN SIZE!" Edward screamed from within the TV.

Everybody present in the room then turned their attention to Dean who was scowling at the smirking Sam, the giggling Pichus, and the emotionless Castiel.

"Bitch." Dean mumbled as he drunk the rest of his beer.

A/N: Well there you go guys Chapter 11 of _Supernatural Anime_. Now I would like to think DigiBleach and Fullmetal Knight for the suggestion, and to be honest I've been planning on using this Anime since I first got started on this story. I mean come on Ed and Al are just like Dean and Sam.

Maybe in a future chapter I might have the Winchesters and the Elrics team up or hangout at some point, who knows except for me that is.

I'm going to mess with you guys a bit, now I am going to bring in ANTOHER character(s) from Supernatural, now I'm not saying who he/she/they are, but they will play a part in a future chapter. It doesn't matter if they're dead, alive, or in a cage, and you only get one guess for each chapter.

Now I want you guys, in your reviews to try and guess who it is and the name of the Anime as well. Now you have to have BOTH of the correct answers, the winner will get to have a cameo in the story.

I will post the answers in chapter 14, to be fair I will give you a hint for the anime: it involves a lot of girls.

Well just read and review and I will see you guys all later.


	12. Digimon Digital monsters series

A/N: Hey there guys and welcome back to a new chapter of _Supernatural Anime_, now before we begin I just want to say that I saw some of your answers and to be honest, so far nobody has gotten the answers correct, but keep trying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any of the Anime that is mention in this story.

"You know I still say you cheated." Dean grumbled from his seat in the motel room.

"Dean how could he have cheated in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Sam asked his older brother who was glaring at the angel on sofa who was entranced in the TV screen.

"I don't know, he read our minds or something, which is cheating by the way and I call rematch!" Dean said an annoyed tone of voice.

"You don't need to be a mind reader to know that you were going to pick rock." Sam told his older brother while ignoring him.

"Why are we even watching this anyway?" Dean complained for like the hundredth time at this point.

"You did say that we had to watch whatever the winner wanted to watch, so just chill will you?" Sam said, as he brought this discussion to a close.

"This show is some what complex." Cas said speaking up for the first time, since he won the Rock, Paper, Scissors game. "Why don't the children have their Digimon inside of their Digiballs where they can be kept safe." Cas commented the show that is Digimon.

Dean couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the mention of the word 'Digiballs' while Sam sent him a look that said 'real mature Dean' before turning his attention back to the angel.

"Well you see Cas, this show is different from Pokemon." Sam started before being interrupted by Dean.

"Like the fact that it's a cheap rip-off of Pokemon, some of the things they turn into don't make sense, they have to eat just so they can 'digivolve' otherwise there about as useful as the colt was when I shot Lucifer, they add 'mon' at the end of ALL of their names, and the fact that they need a bunch of kids to save the world and practically force them to grow up." Dean explained with a bored expression on his face.

"Well I guess that's one way of looking at it, but they do play with the Digimon and not only that but their also partners too." Sam explained to the angel who nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"But it doesn't mean that you're going to just zap them here like you did last time, because those things aren't' going to claim you as their master, and I don't won't some dinosaur or a plant thing looking at me when I'm sleeping either." Dean stated to Cas with a serious look on his face.

After spending the last few hours watching Digimon, Dean was glad to see that the final episode was over with.

"Thank you God! It's over with!" Dean said with satisfaction in voice and a wide grin on his face.

"I find it odd that the cat Gatomon was able to turn into an Angel along with Patamon as well." Cas said as he tilted his head in confusion at the TV.

"No what's is the fact that they had to take out an overgrown bat, a Monkey Elvis impersonator, a Vamp, a five man band of a metal dragon, Pinocchio, a robot dinosaur, a clown; you remember the clown don't you Sammy?" Dean asked teasing his little brother who glared right back at him.

"Well anyway the point is that's over and now we can find something decent to watch." Dean said as he tried to reach for the remote control, but Cas had a firm grip on the item.

"Well actually Dean it's not quite over just yet." Sam told his older brother who had a surprised look on his face.

"What you mean? they stopped the bad guys, saved both worlds, and lived happily ever after." Dean stated to both Sam and Cas.

"They had to leave their Digimon partners behind and might never see them again." Cas stated with his gruff emotionless voice.

"Alright maybe it wasn't a complete happily ever after, but at least they're all still alive so that's got to count for something." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Before Dean could say anything else, the theme song to Digimon started to play on the TV screen and it showed different characters along with a few older kids standing behind them.

"Dean welcome to season two of Digimon." Sam said with a huge smile on his face as he looked at the dumbfounded look on his older brother's face.

"It would appear that the show is not yet over." Cas said looking at the TV again while ignoring the look that Dean was sending him.

Once they were fifth teen episodes into the second season, Dean couldn't help but point out a few things about this show.

"So let me make sure I got this straight, this takes place like four years later with everybody from the first season older now, also there are like three new kids with those Pokemon rip-offs, and they are trying to stop this power hungry nerd who made some collars to control some of those things, and towers that can them from evolving."

"Digivolving Dean." Castiel corrected him, while Dean simply waved him off before continuing what he was saying.

"Whatever, so now the kids and two from the first season have to use eggs that stand for love, hope, courage, friendship, and a lot of other girly stuff just to stop this kid?" Dean concluded to the other two present in the room.

"That's pretty much it Dean." Sam confirmed his older brother as he turned his attention back to the TV.

After about another ten episodes of Digimon, they were at the part when the Digimon Emperor was creating his own Digimon.

"Alright so now that kid is playing Frankenstein? Wow, that's just, wow." Dean commented on the creature in front of them.

"The results of such an abomination will be disastrous to say the least." Cas stated as he watched the show with an intense look on his face.

After the defeat of the emperor and watching him breaking down in front of the other kids after the death of Wormon and seeing the error of his ways.

"You know I can't help but feel sorry for the kid." Sam said with a bit of sympathy laced in his voice.

"I'm sure that he'll get over it in the next episode Sammy." Dean simply stated to his younger brother.

True to his word Dean was right, because the next episode focused on Ken and his past with his family, and how he ended up being the Digimon Emperor. Sam and Dean could sympathize with the boy since both of them had to watch the other die in front of them, soon the next couple of episodes focused on a woman that can turn into a giant spider and a mummy.

"You'd think that they would just get giant can of bug spray and exterminate the bitch." Dean stated to his younger brother.

"I find it odd that they were able to crossbreed and form a strange and yet stronger being." Cas commented with a confused look on his face, as he tried to grasp the concept of DNA Digivolving.

"Cas when you get older, we'll tell you." Dean said with amusement in his voice as he playfully teased the angel.

"From the way it looks, it also strengthens the bonds between the kids as well as the Digimon." Sam stated as he took a swallow of his beer.

"Thank you for the chick flick moment Sam." Dean said sarcastically to his little brother.

"Jerk"

"Bitch."

After the two brothers argued with each other for another hour or so, they decided to look back at the TV. This time they saw the kids fighting a darker version of WarGraymon who was trying to destroy some stones or something, then they had to go around the world to get help from other digidestined kids, then after that stop the creator of Spider-Woman and Mummyman from putting spores in the back of kids necks.

"You mean to tell me that Dracula isn't dead yet and he's the one behind everything that's been happening lately?" Dean said in disbelief as he watched the kids fight MaloMyotismon.

"Yep, but from the looks of things the kids got him on the ropes." Sam said with his eyes not leaving the TV.

True enough he was right, because then every single Digidestined that they met showed up to help them fight the evil Digimon. Then once that was over with the show fast forward to the future that shows the kids all grown up and have children of their own.

"Now it's over! I mean they're older and have kids now, I mean there is no way they could make another season now." Dean said with a smug grin on his face.

"I wouldn't say that." Sam said with a smile on his face as the Digimon theme started to play again but with a different tune to it. "Say hello to season three, Tamers" Sam said with a smug look on his face as Dean sought back down with a loud groan.

Halfway through the season Dean couldn't help but complain about not just the season but the entire series in general, like how they just keep reusing the same old plot and song, but they just changed the group of kids again, and to top it all off but they also added a government conspiracy to it as well.

"Another thing, the only reason that they even made the first two seasons a TV show in this one is because they were just trying to figure out a way to market their product to kids, I mean come on they have a freaking card game now!" Dean stated as he continued on his rant while Sam wasn't paying him any attention.

"Momentai Dean, it means take it easy" Cas told his friend hoping that it would calm him down a bit.

"Oh dear god now you're starting to sound like that rabbit thing." Dean groaned as he sought back down.

After another few hours of watching Tamers, they got to the part where kids bio-merged with their Digimon, and that brought up another interesting conversation.

"Why are the children naked?" Cas asked the two hunters with a confused look on his face.

"Um, I have.. No idea really." Sam responded with a bewildered look on his face.

"Great, now I feel like a pedophile." Dean groaned out, not wanting to look at the TV in front of him.

Once the season was over the their tearful goodbye and somewhat happy ending, Dean was about too change the channel until the theme song for season four, Frontier started to play on the TV.

Dean had to admit that it was a little different from the other three, like this time the kids could become the Digimon. It wasn't until episode four when Dean made a little comment about the girl Zoë's spirit.

"Holy crap would you look at that, a bondage Tinkerbelle!" Dean pointed out with a huge grin on his face.

"If this is a show for children, then shouldn't she be wearing clothes that aren't less reviling?" Cas asked with as he tilted his head a bit.

Sam just simply shrugged his shoulders since he couldn't think of an answer to the angel's question.

When they got the part where it was reviled that the warrior of Light and the warrior of Darkness are brothers, Dean couldn't help himself as he made a few Star Wars references about the two of them.

"You know I think that George Lucas is going to sue somebody for this, I mean they have light-sabers and the whole 'I am your father' thing going on here, the last thing they need now is the Force." He commented matter of factly.

Once they got to the last episode of the season, they couldn't help but point out a few things in this season; like the fact the main villain was named Lucimon! Man the amount of jokes Dean was making at the time would've made Lucifer kill him in the most brutal and horrific way possible if he ever heard them. They could also relate to the Twins Kouji and Kouichi who were the warriors of Light and Darkness, as Cas had so kindly pointed out to the Winchesters.

"I still don't get how they let them show four boys and one girl holding hands spinning around in circle naked? I mean what the hell man?" Dean asked as he commented on the last episode.

"A way to get male viewers I guess." Sam answered a little unsure of himself.

Dean was about to get up but sadly he had a feeling that the series wasn't over yet, and he was right because Season five Savers was starting to come on.

After setting through several hours of Savers and Dean saying that it's just a cop show with Digimon in it, and Castiel commenting on the Demon Lords, they were finally done with the series.

"Finally that damn show is over with now!" Dean screamed as he jumped up from his seat.

"Actually there's a season six that's supposed to premiere tonight." Sam said before Dean broke the TV with his foot.

"I don't think so." Dean said with a disgruntled voice.

"I wanted to watch it." Cas said with an innocent voice as he stared at the broken TV set in front of them.

"Forget it Cas! I just sought through several hours of a Pokemon rip-off series that for some reason made me feel dirty, now I'm going to sleep and this conversation is over with." Dean told the Angel leaving no room for discussion.

"I understand." Cas said with his emotionless voice before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

"Dean I think you shouldn't have said that to him." Sam told his older brother who didn't seem bothered by the angel leaving.

"Whatever Sam I'm going to sleep." Dean said as he hoped into his bed and dozed off to sleep.

_(Next Morning)_

The next morning Sam and Dean work with a strange case of déjà vu because now their motel room was filled with not just Digimon, but also the Digidestined kids as well, and all of them were wearing confused looks on their faces too.

Both of the brothers were bombarded with questions from them such as:

"Who are you?"

"Where we"

"How did we get here?"

"Who these people?"

"You're hot! Do either of you have a girlfriend?"

Dean's response to these questions was this little phrase.

"CAS YOU GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He screamed up to the Heavens, which caused some of the kids and their Digimon to look at him like he has just gone crazy.

Sam on the other hand had simply picked up the phone and dialed Bobby's number to let him know what was going on.

"Hey Bobby it's me Sam, yeah listen we're going to have some guests over soon, and you might want to make some room, and probably hid a few things." Sam said as he spoke into the phone.

"CAS I KNOW YOU HEAR ME DAMNIT!" Dean kept screaming into the sky.

"Yeah Dean pissed Cas off, again, alright we'll see there then." Sam said as he hung up the phone and turned to the group of kids. "Alright guys just go and wait for us outside and we'll head somewhere that's a little less crowded ok. Oh and don't' go near the black Chevy Impala, or Dean here might kill you." he said as he took control of the situation.

"CAS!" Dean screamed ignoring everybody around him.

"What's wrong with him?" Davis asked not wanting to go near the crazy man.

Sam figured that since they were going to be stuck with them for a while he figured that it would be best if he just told them the truth on why is brother is yelling at the ceiling.

"He pissed off an Angel, again." He simply answered as Dean was screaming his lungs out on the floor. "Well looks like I'm driving this time." Sam said as grabbing the car keys with a little smirk on his face.

A/N: Well there you guys go the Digimon series, now I would like to think Madjack89 for the suggestion and DigiBleach for helping me with this chapter.

So it was sort of like this, Dean not much of a fan, Cas new to the series, and Sam knew about it, but thought it would be fun to have Dean set through five seasons of it.

Yes, Cas can hear Dean, but at the moment he's just going to ignore for the time being and leave him stuck with the kids. OH you guys should check out this story called "When the Bullet hit's the Bone" by Master Sayaka it's a Supernatural/Twilight crossover and it's not like the ones where Bella is related to the Winchesters or falls in love with one of them or the other way around trust me, it's a good story and worth reading if you want to see Dean kill some Twilight characters.

Now like I had said in my first author's note, nobody has gotten the correct answers yet, but some of you were close, and some of you might want to try a little harder if you want to win this. Now remember guys you have to have BOTH of the correct answers not just one of them, you still got one more chapter to go before I post the answer and you are only allowed one guess for both the Character and the Anime.

Well with that out of the way just read and review and I will see you guys later.


	13. Valentine's Day Special

A/N: Hey there ladies and maybe a few gentlemen, welcome back to another fun chapter of _Supernatural Anime_! Now this one is special because it's a Valentine's Day chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any of the Anime that is present in this story either.

Valentine's Day, a day where couples give each other romantic gifts and have romantic dinners to show how much they love each other; for others it's just a depressing reminder of being alone for the holiday, but for a certain Winchester it means it's time for the hunt.

"Well Sammy how do I look?" Dean asked stepping out of the motel's bathroom, wearing his brown leather jacket, black shirt, jeans, and boots.

"You look like you're going to take advantage of a woman who looks like she's going to drown herself in ice-cream." Sam answered as he looked himself over in the mirror getting ready for his date.

"Perfect!" Dean smirked as he walked over the bed to pick up his car keys before turning his attention back to his younger brother. "So Sam looking forward to your date with Sarah? I mean it has been a while since you two saw each other."

"Dean it's not a date, we're just having dinner together as friends that's all." He explained with an exasperated sigh.

They were talking Sarah Blake, a girl they met on a hunt a few years ago that involved a haunted painting. She did show an interest in the younger Winchester and wanted to be with him, knowing what he and his brother does for a living.

Sam ran into her the other day while he was gathering research for a haunted farmhouse, which him and Dean took care of yesterday by the way, so after catching up they decided to have dinner together.

"Whatever you say Sammy, but after a couple bottles of the bubbly stuff you guys are going to be going at it like a couple of rabbits." He smirked from the doorway as Sam sent him a scowl.

"Sam, Dean." Castiel said suddenly appearing behind a shocked Dean.

"Damn it Cas you need to stop doing that!" Dean scolded the trench coat wearing angel in front of him.

"My apologies Dean." Cas said in his emotionless gruff tone of voice.

"What brings you here anyway Cas?" Sam asked the angel as he walked up to him and his older brother.

"I have a Valentines gift for the both of you." Cas answered, which sent a shocked look to both of the Winchester brothers.

"Sam why don't you handle this one." Dean said quickly while shoving his younger brother in front of him.

Sam sent his brother a glare before facing the angel, while at the same time trying to figure out the right thing to say to him.

"Well thank you for... The gift and all, but um," Sam said as he tried to think of a way to explain this type of thing to Cas.

"The gift is not from me, it's from my female Pokemon." Cas answered as he made a giant banner appear that was decorated with hearts and roses that said 'Happy Valentine's Day' and had the prints of every single one of them.

After a few minutes of awkward silence amongst the three occupants in the room, until Dean decided to break the silence.

"So Cas, what are your plans for the night anyway?" Dean asked him while changing the subject.

"I was going to set here quietly and not be a bother." He simply answered the older Winchester with an innocent look on his face.

"Come on Cas its Valentine's Day, where the women are ripe for the picking." Dean stated with a devilish smile on his face.

"I understand that this day is for couples to show how much they love each other, and since I am not in a relationship, I see no reason for me to celebrate it." He answered with his ever present blank look on his face.

"Well you don't have to be in a relationship to celebrate it; I mean you can still give a girl a Valentines gift as a sign of friendship to show that you care about them." Sam explained while Dean gave a fake cough that had the word gay in it.

"That's nice and all Sam but you have a date to get too." Dean said while pointing to digital clock. "Anyway we have to go Cas, Sam has a dinner date and I'm heading out on the prowl, so if you change your mind I be at the local bar, if I'm not there then don't come looking for me until at least the next day." Dean smirk as he and Sam left the angel alone in the room.

Once the brothers had left him alone in the room, he decided to think about what Sam had told him about Valentine's Day. There were a few girls that he has interacted with and sure he wasn't in a relationship with any of them, but it wouldn't hurt to them that he cared about them.

So with some resolve and a flutter of his wings he vanished from the room to deliver a few Valentines to some women.

_(FLCL)_

The first place that Castile went where the FLCL Anime and landed right in the middle of Naota's room, which surprised both Naota and Haruko in the process.

"Hey it's the trench coat guy!" Haruko stated as she had her guitar on top of Naota's head. "So what brings you here anyway?" She asked the angel with a bored tone of voice.

"I came here to give you a gift." He answered as a brand new electric guitar appeared in her hands. "Happy Valentine's day." He said before disappearing into thin air.

Haruko was in complete shock as she examined the instrument with extreme interest, then she turned to Naota with an evil smile on her face which sent a shiver down his spine.

_(Naruto, hidden leaf Village)_

Tsunade had just gotten done with the last of the dreaded paper work that had 'somehow' stacked up in her office.

"Well looks like you're done now Lady Tsunade" Shizune stated happily to the fifth Hokage who simply grumbled in response to her assistant.

"Hello." A gruff emotionless voice said from behind Shizune which caused her to jump from in fright while holding Ton-Ton with a firm grip. "My apologies, I did not mean to scare you." Castile told with a bit of reassurance in his voice.

"Hey aren't you that angel guy who hangs around those two idiots? What were their names again?" Tsunade asked as she tried to remember Sam and Dean.

"I believe their names were Sam and Dean Winchester, and your name is Castiel." Shizune said which earned her a nod from said Angel.

"What business do you have here anyway?" Tsunade asked with caution laced in her voice, because she defiantly remembered the things she witnessed him do.

"It's Valentine's Day and I want to give you both your gifts." Cas simply answered which took both of the women in the room by surprise and even caused them to blush a bit.

Before either of them could say anything Castiel suddenly had champagne, roses, and chocolates appear on Tsunade's desk and the same thing appeared around Shizune as well.

"Wow, we don't know what to Say." Shizune said with flattery in her voice.

"No thanks are necessary, you were both the last two woman I gave gifts too in this village." Cas said as he vanished before either of the women could say anything to him.

"That was really nice of him." Shizune commented as she picked up a rose.

"I think we should return the favor." Tsunade stated while drinking some of her champagne. "Wow this stuff really hit's the spot!"

_(Rain Village)_

Konan was busy watering her plants while some of the other members of the Akatsuki were busy tending to their own businesses; she enjoyed her moments of alone time and not having to hear some of the arguments that carry on in their group.

As she continued to water her plants she saw a bouquet of roses that caught her eyes, she had a small smile on her face as he picked them and smelled them.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Castile said from behind her.

"They're lovely, thank you for the gift." She said with a calm voice as she turned to look at the angel in front of her.

"This was my last stop here after the Sand Village, I'm glad you liked them." Cas stated as he suddenly vanished leaving no trace of him ever being there at all.

Konan could only smile as she went to put the roses into some water in order to keep them healthy.

_(Ouran High School Host Club)_

Haruhi was walking home after a long day of school and hosting at the host club, she began her walk home after she had almost missed the train.

"Hello Haruhi." Castiel said as he appeared in front of the shocked girl.

"You almost made me have a heart attack!" she stated as she held onto her heart for a little while longer.

"My apologies, I did not mean to startle you." He stated sincerely to the young girl in front of him.

"Don't worry about it, no harm done." She replies with a kind smile on her face as she walked up to the angel. "So what brings you here?" She asked.

"I wanted to give you a Valentines gift." He answered as a giant box of Chocolates appeared in her hands.

"I don't know what to say." She said before looking up only to find him gone. "Thank you Castiel." Haruhi said to where the angel once stood.

_(Pretty Cure)_

Cas had just gave all of the Cure girls their gifts and needless to say that they were all impressed the gifts that he had given each of them.

"Thank you so much for the gifts! You are by far the nicest and kindest person we have ever met!" Nagisa said while hugging a somewhat embarrassed Castiel.

"You're welcome." Cas said as the Cure Black finally let him. "I hope that you all enjoy your gifts." He said before vanishing off somewhere.

"We should give him something for Valentine's Day." Nagisa suggested to the other Cure who agreed with her.

_(Digimon)_

In order to save some time Cas had decided to summon the Digidestined girls to the part of the Digital World where he was located at. They were all shocked to see him again after he had transported them and their friends into the Winchester's motel room, hell some of them still didn't believe that he was even an Angel of the Lord.

Once he managed to get them all to calm down he surprised them all when presented them with their Valentine's Day gifts, and most of them were flattered by his kind gesture and others were a bit confused as to why he was even doing this, do Angels even celebrate Valentine's Day?

"I hope that all of you enjoy my gift to all of you." Cas said as he sent the girls back to their respective groups and vanished himself.

_(BLEACH)_

One of the first places that Castiel went to when he landed in the BLEACH world was Karakura High School, well more specifically Ichigo Kurosaki's Classroom. When he suddenly just appeared inside that classroom it caused one major uproar.

The students were asking him all kinds of questions like how did he show up out of thin air and was asking if he was single too. He ignored all of these questions and walked over to Orihime's desk which caused the room to fall deathly quiet wondering what the man was going to do.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Castiel simply said as he placed his hand on her desk and caused a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates to appear out of nowhere.

Cas then walked over to Rukia's desk and did the exact same thing that he did with Orihime.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He told the Soul Reaper before he walked back up to the front of the class and turned to face the still shell-shocked teacher. "Thank you for your time." He said before vanishing before their eyes.

Once he left all of the students, minus Ichigo and the others who about the trench coat wearing angel, all turned to the two girls and started bombarding them with question about the handsome mysterious man.

_(Soul Society)_

The last and final stop for the Angel was the Soul Society, where ended up appearing in the middle of the Shinigami Women's Association.

"Look everyone its Mr. Trench coat!" Yachiru stated happily as climbed onto Cas's shoulders.

"I believe his name is Castiel" Nanao corrected as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well I must say that it is a pleasant surprise to see you again Castiel." Captain Retsu Unohana said with a warm smile as she approached the Angel.

"I am simply here to give you all Valentine's Day gifts." He said as he suddenly filled the room with Roses, chocolates, and several bottles of champagne.

"Thank you Mr. Trench coat! Say where are Pudding man and Sasquatch?" Yachiru asked the Angel.

"Sam is on a date and Dean is as Sam would put it 'prying on the vulnerability of a woman being alone on Valentine's Day' so neither of them will return to the motel room for quite some time." He answered with his gruff voice.

"So basically you have the motel room to yourself at moment?" Yachiru asked the angel who nodded his head in confirmation. "Have you given other girls Valentine's Day gifts?" She asked again as an idea started to form in her head.

"Yes I have." Cas answered her innocently.

"I know what should do next; a Valentine's Day slumber party and you're the guest of honor!" She said without hiding the excitement in her voice.

Some of the women in the room weren't too keen on the idea and some of the others didn't really care, and as for Cas he had a confused look on his face.

_(The next day, Winchester's Motel Room)_

"So Sammy how it go with Sarah last night?" Dean asked his younger brother as they pulled into the driveway.

"To be honest Dean it went pretty good, she seems to be doing well for herself." Sam answered his older brother.

"That's nice, so is there anything else you two did?" Dean asked with a little 'Dean' smirk on his face.

Sam responded to that by sending him his 'bitch face' look and got out of the Impala and walked up to their room door.

"Come on Sam I'm just messing with you." Dean said playfully as he followed his little brother to their room.

"What do you think Cas did while we were gone all night?" Sam asked trying to change the subject.

"Knowing him he probably sought on the sofa like a rock or something all night." Dean answered as he turned the key and opened the door to one hell of a sight.

Both of the brothers were oh so very shocked by what they saw, the room was filled with girls of various ages from some of the Anime they've encountered in the past all passed out on the floor, chair, sofa, bathroom, and even the beds. Another thing that they noticed was the empty champagne bottles that were laying on the floor or either standing on the tables.

In the center of all of this was Castiel who was setting on the sofa next to a sleepy Rukia, he looked up at the shocked Winchesters and simply told them good morning.

"Good morning Sam and Dean, how was your night?" He asked them with an emotionless voice.

"Fine, um Cas what happened here last night?" Sam asked as he examined the room, while Dean had a look of pure shock on his face, as he couldn't think of a single word to say at the moment.

"They had a Valentine's Day slumber party and I was the guest of honor." Cas simply answered with an innocent look on his face like it was no big deal.

The brothers figured that it would be best if they didn't know what all happened when they were gone, but one thing is for sure, they're not going to leave Cas by himself again anytime soon.

A/N: I know what some of you are thinking and NO, he didn't do what FutureCas did when Dean went into the Future. No there wasn't any sex or anything dirty like that; it was all good and somewhat innocent fun.

I want to Say Happy Valentine's Day to a good Friend of Mine DigiBleach, I did have something else planned for you, but let's just say that project came to a sudden halt, I hope that this can make up for it.

Also, so far nobody has gotten the answers right yet and I'm going to post the answers next chapter this is your last chance, don't you girls want to snuggle up with Dean, or Gaze into Sam's eyes, or hug Cas like he was a puppy or teddy bear and never let him go? I'm going to give you guys one more hint for the Anime.

It has this one guy having to deal with all of these girls, there you go now read and review and I will see you guys all later.

Here is a special Valentine's Day gift to all of my female readers, in case some of you don't know about this so here is my gift to all of you lovely ladies out there to look forward too.

**EP 17 The Born-Again Identity: **Castiel finally returns to help the brothers stop the Leviathans, but Dean has trouble forgiving him.


	14. Death Note

A/N: Hey there everybody and welcome to Chapter 14 of _Supernatural Anime_, now I know all of you have been wondering what the answers are to this little contest, well the answers are…. Going to be at the bottom authors note at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the Anime that is mentioned in this story.

"You know with all the sweets that guys eats you'd think he'd be a Trickster." Dean commented from his seat in the motel room.

"How about the guy who have to be all dramatic every time he eats a potato chip?" Sam stated as he ate a potato chip.

"I wonder what kind of parent would name their kid 'L' ?" Dean asked his younger brother. "Poor guy must've gotten picked on everyday at school." he said with mock sarcasm in his voice.

"Actually he was raised in an orphanage Wammy's House were the kids there only refer or either know each other by their aliases instead of their real names." Sam explained as he saw his older brother laughing his ass off.

"Wammy's House? Oh dear god I bet those kids probably calling themselves Gandolf, I bet one of them were named VD or something!" Dean said as he burst into another fit of hysterics.

Sam just rolled his eyes at his older brother and turned his attention back to the TV and continued the watch Anime called _'Death Note'. _The reason they were watching this was because they were working on a case that involved some Ghouls, and when they were checking out the victim's house they saw posters of the characters in the kid's room, not only that they also saw a Notebook that was labeled _'Death Note' _on it and it had a few names in it too.

They spent the last three hours watching the Anime and Dean couldn't help but comment on some of the characters, well pretty much all of the characters really.

"You know that guy Light and bombshell Misa kind of remind me of this guy who looks like a little pansy and has a crazy chick who always _devoted_ herself to him, and wants to get in his pants. Sound familiar to you Sammy?" Dean asked with a playful grin on his face.

Sam simply glared at his older brother and went back to looking at the TV without giving Dean a response.

"I can't believe that all it takes is a few apples and Mr. Leather and latex will fold like a roll of condoms; if I didn't know any better I'd say that guy was an apple junkie." Dean commented as he saw Ryuk eating more apples like they were going to try and escape from him.

Sam for most of the part was quiet through the whole thing because he was a little too into the show to even acknowledge his older brother.

After setting through all of the episodes of Death Note, the brothers couldn't help but comment on everything they saw, like the whole cat and mouse game between Light and L, to the many followers that Light managed to gain as Kira, and Light and L being handcuffed together.

"Well I have to admit that it was pretty good." Sam told his older brother looking at for the first time since they sought through the whole series.

"You know for a guy who's name is Mello, he doesn't seem very mellow to me, more like a freaking psycho if you ask me, maybe he should've changed his name to Scarface, plus I swear I heard 'Dude looks like Lady' in the background every time he showed up on screen." Dean stated with a small shudder.

"Well you were the one who thought he was a girl when he first showed up remember? 'Hey Sam check out the babe in the leather.' isn't that what you said?" Sam stated with a playful smile on his face as Dean threw a pillow at him.

"The way those guys were eating candy and chocolate like that I'm surprised that they didn't get diabetes or something close to it." Dean said trying to change the subject at hand.

"It kind of makes you wonder if a Death Note even exist at all." Sam said out loud as his brother simply shrugged his shoulders.

"If something like that really did exist, then I'm pretty sure that Death would keep that thing under close and tight wraps." Dean answered as he leaned back into his seat.

"I mean if that notebook was real, then me and you would've been dead a very long time ago; I mean we were on the FBI's most wanted list a few years back." Sam explained as he walked over to his bed.

"I bet if Hendrickson ever got his hands on that thing, oh god I don't even want to think about it." Dean said not wanting to picture how he and Sam would've died at the hands of the late FBI agent.

"Plus the holder would have to deal with having a Shinigami hanging around them all day and all night, I swear it's like those things don't even sleep or blink for that matter." Sam stated with a creped out look on his face.

"If I was going to have a Shinigami hang around me like that, then it better be one of those girls from Bleach, but hey give'em some apples and those guys would give you a filthy Sanchez just for a bite. I wonder how they would feel about apple pie?" Dean mused to himself as Sam gave him his 'bitch face'.

"Well there's an image I never wanted in my head." Sam complained as Dean sent him a smirk. "Plus the people who use it don't even get to go to Heaven or Hell when they die either." He explained to his older brother.

"Sammy, we've been to both of those places and neither one was a pleasant experience in my book, so if I had to chose between them and nothingness, then I would take my chances with nothingness, rather then dealing with a bunch of pissed off Angels and Demons." Dean stated as he walked over to his own bed.

"True, some of the characters did seem pretty interesting, like that L guy for example." Sam said as the took off his shoes.

"Are you kidding me? The guys looks like he's been living in his parents basement his whole life, and as for that guy Light, talk about a God complex; he could almost give Lucifer and the Angels a run for their money. Then there's that Misa chick, I mean do she have to say her name in the third person so much, talk about annoying, and don't even get me started on that Albino Pear or whatever his name was." Dean said as he got under his covers.

"His name was Near Dean, and you have to admit that it was kind of impressive how he was able to solve the case in the end, but it does makes you wonder; what's going to happen when the people learn that Kira is dead?" Sam asked as he thought the aftermath of the whole adventure leading up to Light's death.

"Riots, beatings, you know the usual stuff, but I have to give that Matusda guy credit when he shot Light a few times." Dean simply stated to his younger brother. "You know Sam out of everything we've seen in this show, there was only one thing bugged me though." He stated with a thoughtful look on his face.

"And what would that be?" He younger brother asked out of curiosity.

"How the hell did those two managed to use the bathroom, sleep, or if Light might have to do something that would involve Misa and a nightgown?" Dean asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ok dude, that is something I'd rather not think about before going to sleep, and they probably did for fan service or something." Sam responded back before turning the lights off.

"I bet any girl who watched that were probably thinking dirty thoughts right then and there." Dean said with smirk before remembering about all of the stories that had him and Sam together as a couple. "Fangirls are sick!" He said with a shuddered before laying down to go to sleep.

"Don't forget crazy either." Sam added as he remembered his crazy fangirl Becky. "Well I won't be having any nice dreams tonight." Sam mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes.

A/N: Ok guys there you go _Death Note _and I would like to thank Kika de Apus for this suggestion. Sorry if it wasn't all that good, I not a lot of action in this series, but trust me it IS worth watching believe me. Oh and sorry if I offended you Fangirls out there.

Say do you guys think I should let Cas get laid in a future chapter? Just so you guys know I'm not big a fan of Yaoi or Slash, I'm not bashing it, it's not my thing ok.

Now read and review and I will see you guys all later, and like I promised here is the answers, now sadly nobody have gotten them right, but you all had some interesting guesses though.

_**Anime: Love Hina **_

_**Character: Balthazar **_

For those of you who have not heard of Love Hina might want to look up, it's been a while since I've seen it, but trust me when you watch a few episodes of it, then you'll understand why I picked it and why I picked Balthazar too.

Well I'll see you guys all later then. PEACH!__


	15. Haruhi Suzumiya series

A/N: Hey guys long time no see huh? Well I hope you guys have been well and I hope that you've all been enjoying the new episodes of Supernatural, I mean Cas is back and Bobby is still watching over the boys. I thinks that's enough talking now, and it's time to get the show on the road.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any of the Anime that is mentioned in this story.

"You know I can't help but feel sorry for the poor guy." Dean commented from the table while eating a slice of pie.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked from his spot on the sofa and stared deeply at the TV screen.

"I mean that Haruhi chick is treating that Kyon guy like a freaking lap dog or something, then she bitch to him about everything he does, and she makes him work like he's a slave or something." Dean stated as he took another bite of his pie.

The Anime they were watching was called _'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'_, the reason the two of them they were even watching this Anime was because of the fan service and Dean was not going to pass this up.

"What about the way she gropes that girl named Mikuru and forces her to wear obscured clothing?" Cas asked as he turned his attention towards Dean.

"Alright so she has a few redeeming qualities then." He answered as he saw Cas send him a 'are you kidding me' look. "Oh come on it's not like you weren't enjoying it either." He countered back at the angel.

"I still don't understand the order they're showing their episodes in, it's very confusing to say the least." Cas stated while trying to change the subject.

"Well I guess you have to look at them a certain in a way maybe, well would you look at that this thing even has a movie." Dean stated as the announcement of '_The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya'_ started to come on.

After setting through the movie and the second season of the Anime both the hunter and the angel sought there through the whole thing with a few thoughts on their minds.

"Well after watching this I learned three things; 1) Haruhi is a bitch, 2) She really, really, really, and I mean really needs to get laid; 3) I never thought I would see a female version of you." Dean stated to the trench coat wearing angel.

Cas couldn't help but give Dean a confused look because he had no idea what the older Winchester was talking about.

"I'm sorry Dean but I don't understand what you're talking about." He answered still not understanding what Dean was trying to say.

"Let me put it to you this way Cas, you remember that girl with the short purple hair right?" Dean asked making sure that Cas was keeping up with where he was going with this.

"Yuki Nagato, she's an Alien who is supposed to"

"Yeah, yeah I get she's supposed to watch Haruhi because a computer told her too." Dean said as he interrupted Castiel's explanation. "The point is she's quiet, lack a few people skills, doesn't eat or sleep, change reality, and most of all she doesn't have a sense of humor. Now tell me, doesn't that sound like somebody that you know?" Dean asked with a playful smirk on his face.

Catching on to what Dean was saying Cas was left a little speechless after being compared to the young alien girl.

"You know Cas, I bet you two would make such a cute little couple, you're both well ok I don't even know where to even begin; well you're both virgins." Dean bluntly stated which caused Cas to give him a surprised look.

"I never had occasion remember Dean?" He stated while trying to regain his composure a bit. "What about the way you were watching that girl Mikuru? You looked like you wanted to 'get into her pants'." Cas countered while trying to change the subject.

"Correction, I'd like to get into the older version's pants because I prefer my women with experience." He smirked to the angel as he took a sip of his beer. "Though that guy with the stepford smile does creep me out a bit, I mean come on does he have too smile so damn much? I swear I felt like falling asleep every time that guy started talking." Dean explained as he talked about Koizumi and his long expiations of things.

"I find it odd that his organization view her as God, even though their conception of that logic is very misguided." Cas stated as he continued to look at the TV screen.

"Like I said earlier though, I can't help but feel sorry for that Kyon guy, I mean come on what kind of guy would let a woman treat him like that and not let him get any action at all?" Dean commented on Kyon's current predicament.

"Actually Dean Haruhi does have feelings for Kyon but she herself does not realize them nor does she acknowledges them, that's why she appears jealous and creates closed spaces when she sees Kyon with another girl." Cas explained in his gruff voice.

"When did you become such an relationship expert?" Dean asked his friend off handily.

"I paid attention to the detail, emotions, and expressions that appeared on her face." Cas simply stated the older Winchester.

"And yet you still don't have a girlfriend." Dean said sarcastically to the angel who simply ignored the comment. "Anyway somebody needs to teach that guy that he doesn't need to take that crap from her no matter what."

"If he don't listen to her and keep her stable then it could mean disaster for their world Dean." Cas explained as he turned his attention back to Dean.

"Come on Cas me, you, and Sam are living proof that we don't have to do what some higher being tells us to do; besides I've ran into girls like that before and I know just how to handle them too." Dean said with that look on his face.

"You want to go there don't you?" Cas asked knowing full well where this is heading.

"Am I really that predictable Cas?" Dean answered playfully with his 'Dean smirk' on his face.

_*Scene Change*_

'Well time for another meeting of the S.O.S Brigade or as I call it the Haruhi dictatorship committee, I wonder what mineral labor she'll have in store this time?' Kyon thought to himself as he continued his walk.

As he continued on with his walk he heard a flutter of wings behind him and then suddenly turned around to see two men in front of him, one was a man wearing a black leather jacket and the other was a man wearing a trench coat and had a blank expression on his face that could rival Yuki's.

"No need to be afraid Kyon." The trench coat man said in a gruff and emotionless voice.

"Let's just cut to the chase here, no we're not Espers, Time Travelers, or Aliens either; well Cas here is an Angel and I'm human, and we're here to talk to you about that girl Haruhi and by the way my name is Dean Winchester." Dean said as he began talking to a confused and somewhat surprised Kyon.

"Wait a minute, you expect me to believe that he's an Angel?" Kyon said in disbelief as he pointed a finger at Castiel.

"I'm guessing you were expecting the whole robe, cherubs, and harp get up weren't you?" Dean asked as he received a nod from Kyon.

"The media have misinterpreted the views of us angels." Cas stated gruffly.

"Anyway we need to talk." Dean said as the three of them headed towards the meeting room of the S.O.S Brigade club room.

_*S.O.S Brigade Clubroom*_

"Where the hell is Kyon? He's late for the meeting!" Haruhi growled while setting at her desk wearing her bunny costume.

"Perhaps something happened to him?" Mikuru said timidly as she served Haruhi a cup of tea while wearing her bunny outfit that Haruhi forced her to wear.

"He'd better be or I'm going to" Before Haruhi could finish that sentence the door the club room slid open to revile Kyon with two men standing behind him.

"I see that you brought some visitors with you Kyon, my name is Itsuki Koizumi and it's nice to meet both of you." Koizumi greeted the two visitors nicely with the ever present smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Dean Winchester and this is my friend Castiel and we're here to talk to her about a few things." Dean said with confidence in his voice as he marched into the room and towards Haruhi's desk.

"About what?" Haruhi said not really caring at all.

"Is he crazy or something?" Kyon whispered to Castiel.

"He's done far worse things than this trust me." Cas answered as he watched the events in front of him unfold.

_*Motel parking lot*_

Sam had just pulled up into the parking lot to park the impala, he had just gotten done talking to Bobby about a case and was about to tell Dean about it.

When Sam walked into the room he was greeted with by a very surprising scene in front of him; he saw two girls wearing Playboy bunny outfits, on with short brown hair was wearing a black bunny girl outfit and a girl with long orange hair wearing a red bunny girl outfit serving drinks to two boys wearing school outfits, the two boys was setting at the table playing cards with Dean.

He then turned his attention over to were Castiel was sitting reading a book next to a girl with short purple hair also reading a book with the same blank emotionless face that Cas was wearing, even he was a little freaked out by that one.

"Um Dean what's going on here?" Sam asked his older brother with a confused look on his face.

"Well Sammy we are now members of the S.O.S Brigade and so meet the group, Cas's little reading buddy over there is named Yuki, Mr. Downer over here is Kyon and happy face here is Koizumi, the lady in red is named Mikuru, and of course there's our fearless leader Haruhi Suzumiya." Dean said as he introduced Sam to the Brigade members.

Seeing the still confused look on his little brother's face Dean walked up to him and whispered into Sam's ear to make sure certain people couldn't hear what he was going to tell Sam.

"For the record Sammy that girl Yuki is a alien, Mikuru is a time traveler from the future, their future not ours, plus she even has a hot older version of herself running around and don't even know about it either, and Koizumi is an Esper. Also they believe that Haruhi is God and she doesn't know the truth about them, well Kyon does but he can't tell her otherwise and I don't really know all the details and he tried telling her this but she don't believe him. Just so you know Cas will erase her memory of us, well some of it like him being an angel and stuff." He explained as he patted his brother on the back

"Ok how the hell did all of this happen?" Sam asked wanting some answers now that he was even more confused than he was before.

"When your brother and Castiel appeared in our clubroom he had the intentions of asserting himself to Miss. Suzumiya in order to show Kyon an example of male dominance, but it did not go as he had hoped it would and ended up telling her the truth about himself and Castiel." Yuki explained in a calm and emotionless voice while not diverting her attention away from her book.

"In short Dean said that he has experience in dealing with women like Haruhi, but things did not go as he planned and now he's her new bitch." Cas clarified as he summarized what Yuki had explained earlier in the same manner while not taking his eyes off of his book.

To say that both Kyon and the Winchesters wasn't creeped out by the way those two had explained the whole situation in the same mannerism would be an understatement.

"Cas could you kindly shut the hell up and read your damn book before I beat you with it." Dean threatened the angel not wanting to be reminded on how he ended up in this predicament.

"You know since we have some new members I think that Mikuru should try on the nurse outfit!" Haruhi said as she pulled out the nurse costume and was forcing Mikuru to wear it, against her will that is.

"Is she trying to rape her or something?" Sam asked with a concerned look on his face as he saw Haruhi taking off a screaming Mikuru's clothes.

"Sam it's best not to ask questions now come on." Dean said as he guided Sam out of the room with Cas, Kyon, and Koizumi right behind them. "You are going to erase her memory right?" He asked Cas as they all stood outside.

"Of course I will." Cas said as he nodded his head.

"Great, by the way you didn't forget that other thing I told you to do did you?" Dean asked the angel beside him.

"No." Cas said as he answered the older Winchester's question and then he placed two fingers on Dean's forehead and caused him to vanish.

"Where did you just send him?" Kyon asked the Angel.

"He told me that he has to reflect on the future." Cas answered the young boy.

Sam couldn't do anything but shake his head knowing full well what Dean had in mind when Cas explained that to them.

"What did he mean by that?" Kyon asked the angel with a curious look on his face.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Sam answered as he just shook his head knowing the meaning behind Dean's words.

_*Unknown location*_

"You know for the record that little star mold looks good on you." Dean commented the older Mikuru as she snuggled up next to him.

"Thank you very much Dean, you know you're the second person to say that to me." She said with her arms wrapped around his bare chest.

"So does this goes against your whole 'not supposed get romantically involved with people from the past' rule?" He asked her.

"Well technically you're from another Universe that's entirely different from ours, so I guess in a way this isn't breaking the rules." She explained to the older Winchester.

"Well that's good to hear then, so are you ready for round two of the time of your life?" He asked her with a devious smirk on his face.

Older Mikuru just giggled and got ready round two, but this time she was going to be the one on top of him.

A/N: Well there you go guys Chapter 15, and just so you guys know that really is how the Haruhi Suzumiya series characters act, dress too I'm not lying either. Just to make sure we're clear on something, whenever the boys enter into an Anime they will take on the art style of that Anime.

I have a few things to say like I need help with some Omake ideas and if you have a suggestion for one just leave it in a review and remember Omakes are not part of cannon and is mostly used for comedy, so that means ANY Supernatural character can be used even if they're dead or trapped in a cage doesn't matter when it comes to an Omake. If it involve an Anime character make sure it's one from an Anime that's already been covered in the story.

Also I posted my first ever Supernatural related video on YouTube and the link to it is on my profile page on here so feel free to check it out. By the way I know it looks like Dean been the only one to bed an Anime girl, so if you want Sam and maybe Cas to get lucky with one too just let me know and I will try my best to make it happen, well it'll be easier for Sam, but for Cas I'm going to need a woman that everybody can agree with or at least one that most of you can agree on.

Well that's pretty much everything I have to say so remember we're coming to the end of the season so get ready everybody, for the exciting conclusion for season seven.


	16. Hetila Axias Powers

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 16 of _'Supernatural Anime' _now be sure to read chapter 15 before skipping over to this one. Now I hope you guys been keeping up with the recent episodes like Cas is back in action, well maybe not completely but still at least he's back.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural nor any of the Anime that is mentioned in this story.

"Is this show supposed to educational or something?" Dean asked his younger brother who had the same confused look on his as he did.

"To be honest Dean I have no idea what so ever." Sam answered as he saw one of the Characters eating some pasta and a slice of pizza.

"Well they sure as hell hit the nail on the hammer when they named some these people, like that that guy Italy." Dean stated to his brother.

"I think he's supposed to be Veneziano Italy." Sam said to his older who simply raised his eyebrow at him.

"Dork Alert!" Dean screamed while at the same time teasing his little brother.

The show that the Winchesters are watching is called Hetalia-Axis Powers, it's an Anime where the characters are named and molded after countries and territories. The main storyline's events occur during World War II, plus not only that but the characters act out both the positive and negative cultural stereotypes. Since it's based in Japanese cultural views of the world some expectations differ.

Dean being who is did not pass up the chance to either comment or just straight out mock each new character that appeared on screen.

"Hey Sam look the Nazi's back." Dean said with a grin as Germany appeared on screen talking to Italy.

"Do you have to say that every time you see him?" Sam asked his brother with an annoyed look on his face.

"Come on Sam look at him, how can you not tell me that he doesn't look like a Nazi?" Dean asked trying to get his point across.

Sam just shook his head at his brother's flawed logic and went back to watching the Anime on TV.

The boys spent the next few hours watching Hetalia and commenting on each character that appeared on screen, like Russia and his love for Vodka, and how France as Dean would put it, prance around like a little snooty little pansy.

After setting through all of the episodes and turning the TV off, they both sat there thinking about everything they saw earlier.

"Well Sammy what have you learned from this historical and educational programming?" Dean asked teasingly with a smirk on his face.

Sam just sighed and decided to just humor his older brother, figuring that it would be easier for the both of them.

"Well I learned that if you showed this in the United Nations then it would cause on hell of a problem." Sam answered as he opened up a bottle of beer.

"I learned that all people from England drink tea and eat crumpets just like I thought." Dean said with that ever present grin on his face. "That and I'm sure they couldn't even cook to save their lives." He added jokingly to his point.

"So by your logic you assume that let's say Bela and maybe Balthazar are both horrible cooks, they mostly spend their time having tea parties and eating fresh trays of crumpets?" Sam asked making sure that he understood his older brother.

"Well we don't really know what they exactly do in their free time when they're not trying screw some us or some other poor sap over." Dean answered trying to defend his little statement.

"You do have to admit though that minus the negative stereotypes and a few other things in this series." Sam said trying to put the Anime in a positive light.

"Like how France try hit on every single character there? Maybe you're talking about the fact that both of Russia's sisters are in love with him? Probably the fact if you ever end up in a war, don't ask Switzerland for help because he'll stand back and watch instead of lifting a finger to help out. I am getting warmer Sam? Because I can keep going." Dean interrupted as he listed off a few things he found wrong the Anime.

"For the record Dean some cultures don't find it odd for siblings or other family members for matter to marry each other." Sam said with impish grin on his face.

"You're kidding?" Dean asked with a look of shocked and disgust on his face, Sam saw this and smiled at his brother's reaction.

"As I was saying, minus all the helpful input that you so kindly added, this could be somewhat educational for like middle school kids at best." Sam said as he finished his statement from earlier.

"Yep, nothing like a hot foreign girl with a huge rack to grab the attention of bunch boys who's about enter puberty." Dean said jokingly as he opened up a bottle of beer.

"Well as much as I hate to admit it, they are kind of right about America though." Sam said as he finished off the rest of his beer.

"Come on Sam Americans are not like that in slightest." Dean said as Sam sent him a _'Are you serious' _look. "Ok, maybe a few Americans are like that." he said as Sam kept that same look on his face. "Alright fine a vast majority of Americans are bit loud and obnoxious." Dean answered getting tired of the look that Sam was giving him.

"Dean when you heard there was a character on here named America you actually thought that Captain America was going to show up instead." Sam said to his brother who had a guilty look on his face.

"Hey if they wanted somebody to represent the USA then they should've brought in the good old Captain himself, I mean come on all he had to do was throw his shield around and bitch slap a few of those guys and he'd be running the place in no time." Dean stated with a confident smirk on his face.

"Congratulations Dean, you just proved the whole America wants rule every part of the world stereotype correct." Sam said sarcastically as he clapped his hands.

"Whatever Sam, but for the record I can name a few countries they seemed to have left out if you catch my drift." Dean said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Dean there's a difference between good innocent humor and crossing a line that could lead into some serious trouble." Sam said as he sought down on his own motel bed.

"Hey I'm just saying Sammy." Dean countered as he took off his boots and laid down on his own motel bed.

"Whatever Dean." Sam yawned as he laid down ready to go to sleep. "Well anyway we need some sleep, since we're hitting the road in the morning."

"You're Sammy." Dean said halfway asleep. "Hey Sam."

"Yeah Dean?"

"Remind to call Cas."

"What for?"

"Because fell like invading Ukraine." Dean said with his 'Dean' smirk.

"I'm just going to pretend that you're talking about the country." Sam said bringing the conversation to an end and went to sleep.

A/N: Well here you go guys I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and would like to thank AlbanNeji and eveybody else who suggested this anime. I hope I didn't offend anybody with this chapter and I don't really know that much about this series so sorry if I left out some stuff.

Also tonight is a new episode of Supernatural and next week Team Free Will are going to kick some leviathan asses, PLUS we are getting a season eight!.

Well anyway guys just read and reivew and I will see you all next time.


	17. OMake1

A/N: Hey there everybody and welcome to a new chapter of _'Supernatural Anime'. _Just so you guys know this isn't a regular chapter, nope this is the first Omake of the story so enjoy the chapter you guys. Idjits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any of the Anime that is mentioned in this story.**

"Yep, my son Ichigo is one hell of a kid" Isshin said as he took another gulp of his beer. "I mean he's taken down, hollows, bounts, Arrancars, and even Aizen himself! I'd like to see any of you top that!" He said with a prideful grin on his face.

"Yeah well that's nothing, compared to the things that my son Naruto has accomplished over the years." Minato said with the biggest grin he's ever had on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Isshin asked the fourth Hokage with curiosity laced in his voice.

"Simple, he mastered the Shadow clone Jutsu when he was twelve years old, mastered the Rasengan in under a few weeks, saved the leaf village from the leader of the Akatsuki, and not only has gained control of the Nine-Tailed Fox but also gained the skills of the other tailed beasts as well." He proudly announced as he chugged down his fourth mug of beer.

"I must admit the accomplishments that both of sons have made is quit impressive to say the least, but I must say that my sons Edward and Alphonse have both of them beaten." Van Hohenheim calmly said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I'll have you know that my Ichigo is a force to be reckoned just like his old man!" Isshin yelled with his fist in the air.

"Calm down Isshin, I want to here what this guy has to say." Minato said wanting to here what the blond bearded man had to say.

"Well for starters they are both quit skilled in the art of Alchemy and not only that they have made quit the names for themselves, like joining state Alchemists at a young age, putting an end to the Homunculus, and managed to stop an evil dictator from performing one giant transmutation." Van calmly stated as he finished off his beer.

"Well that is impressive and all, but right now Naruto is about win the fourth great ninja war, and he's already racking up one hell of a body count." Minato stated proudly trying to get his point across.

"HA! Ichigo is racking up an even bigger body count with the new powers he's gotten with all of the training he's done recently!" Isshin yelled as he got in Minato's face.

"Unlike both of your sons, mines not only have decent fighting skills, but at least they also have intelligence going for them as well." Van calmly said with a little smirk on his bearded face.

"WHAT!" Minato and Isshin both screamed at the alchemist with fury in their eyes.

Before things could go any further between the three men, they all heard someone slam their mug of beer down on the table.

"If you pageant moms are done talking about how pretty your precious little girls are, then maybe you should all just sit down, shut up, and listen to what we have to say about a couple pair of idjits." Bobby Singer said quieting the three men down.

"Yep, my boys have been slaying, ganking, decapitating, and damn near obliterated every single damn thing that ever came their way." Said none other than papa John Winchester himself.

"From werewolves, vampires, ghosts, kitsunes, witches, shifters, pagans, leviathans, demons, and hell even angels. These boys have took them all out with a give'em hell attitude and that's just to name a few." Bobby added as he drunk some more of his beer.

"They've been doing this since they were kids, I even taught them how to use a gun and take care of themselves when I was working on cases I had to do alone." John said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"You'd be surprised of some of the stuff Sam and Dean has done in the recent years." Bobby said finishing up his beer.

"They managed to kill that yellowed eyed bastard that killed Mary back when Sam was still a baby." John said with a smirk, because he remembered how he was able to crawl out of hell and grabbed that bastard from behind, and gave Dean the chance to fire colt and Kill that demon bastard.

"Let's not forget how they were able to stop the apocalypse, I mean they had all sides gunning for them back then, but some way some how those two idjits managed to pull off a hail Mary pass and stopped the whole thing." Bobby added as he took a sip from his flask.

"Plus Bobby here just got done telling me how they were able to take down the leviathans recently and saved the world, again." John told the other fathers smugly. "You want to know what my boys apart from yours?" He asked the other three fathers.

"What would that be?" Van asked him out of curiosity.

"No matter what life throws at them, no matter what kind of supernatural crap might come their way, matter how many times they may get beaten or tossed around, but for whatever reason they always find a way to wake up in the morning to face the very same crap that I've faced ever since Mary was killed by that demon." John said with pride in his voice.

"Even when those damn angels was doing every single possible thing they could think of just to make Dean say yes, and even when that demonic bitch Ruby was corrupting Sam, they've even literally been to Hell and back. Neither one of those boys just rolled over for any of those bastards." Bobby said with the same amount of pride that John had.

"Most of all unlike your boys, mines don't have any kind of special ninja, soul reaper, or alchemy powers to back them up; they're just regular guys who can kill anything that comes their way. Plus they actually have sex with women." John concluded as he opened up a bottle of bourbon.

Van, Minato, and Isshin could only stare in disbelief at everything they've just heard from the other two males in the bar; sure they were proud of their own sons and their accomplishments, but hearing what the Winchesters did was impressive to say the least.

"From what the both of you just told us, I assume that you and both of your sons must've been quit close." Van said in acknowledgement.

"Heh, I'm not what you would call 'father of the year' material, hell if anything I pretty much scared those boys for life just by bringing them into that lifestyle." John said with a slight chuckle.

"If Mary ever knew about half the stuff you boys were doing when you were on the road she would've killed you, brought you back to life just to kill again." Bobby stated to John.

"A toast, to our sons who put their lives on the line for all of their loved ones, and for being better men than we are!" Minato proposed with his mug in the air.

"HERE, HERE!" The others cheered as they raised their mugs into the air as well and drunk the contents of each one.

_*20 Minutes later*_

After indulging various amounts of alcohol into their systems, the fathers were all laying passed out on the floor and some of them were cuddling with some empty bottles in their arms.

"Looks like these guys had one hell of a time." Dean said with a smirk as he saw John laying on top of a table and Bobby cuddling with an empty bottle.

"Well it looks like the old man couldn't handle after all huh Al?" Edward nudged his younger brother.

"Hey guys I just got a great idea!" Naruto said with a fox like grin on his face as he held up some magic markers.

"I like the way this kid thinks." Dean smile as he picked a marker and walked over to where John was.

"Hey count me in too!" Edward screamed as he grabbed a mark from the blonde ninja as well.

"Brother I don't think that's a good idea." Al said trying to talk some sense into his older brother, but sadly he wasn't listening to him and continued to draw on their passed out father's face.

"Those guys are supposed to be the older brother?" Ichigo asked in disbelief as he saw the three of them draw on the passed out men faces.

"Yeah I know, but you kind of get used to it." Sam sighed as he watched Dean move on from John to Bobby. "Some times you get used to it."

A/N: Well guys there you go, the first Omake of the story, I figured that with Fathers Day coming up I thought I'd try something with some of the dads, and I hope that you guys enjoyed having old papa John Winchester himself in the story. Remember I'm open to ideas when it comes to Anime and Omakes.

Now I know that most of you saw the season seven final last Friday, and let me tell you it was kick-ass. No more Dick Rowman to worry about, but Crowley that's a different story, and one more thing guys; WE ARE NOW GETTING A SEASON 8 OF SUPERNATURAL IT IS CONFIRMED!

Now before I go I want leave you guys with this, what happens when a priest, a gunslinger, and a hunter walk into a bar?

Well good luck figuring it out because that's the anime I'm going to do next chapter, so good luck trying to figure out the name of the anime that has a priest and a gunslinger in it.

Well read and review and I will see you guys next time.


	18. Trigun

A/N: Hey everybody, I hope you've all had a good week, and let me just say welcome to chapter 18 of _'Supernatural Anime'._

Well guys only two more chapters until we get to the season finale of season two of this story is coming to an end, and I'm going to be honest with you here about the next chapter. It will be about the Anime _'Yu Yu Hakusho'_, and I'm pretty sure all of you will know what chapter 20 will be about.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any of the anime that is mentioned or presented in this story.

"Did you see the way that guy dodged that bullet like that? Talk about a bad-ass!" Dean said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Yes Dean, I saw it." Cas answered as he stared intently at the TV screen.

"Oh come on, even you have to admit that this is a pretty awesome show." Dean stated with a smile on his face as he took another sip of his beer.

"I feel that the main character's will of not straying from his path and his principles are indeed admirable." Cas commented as he saw the hero lay four unconscious women onto the ground.

"You're talking about his whole 'LOVE AND PEACE' thing aren't you?" Dean asked the angel who nodded his head in agreement.

The anime that the two of them were watching is called _'Trigun'_, it's an Anime about a gunslinger by the name of Vash the Stamped aka the humanoid typhoon, who has a bounty on his head that's worth 60 billion double dollars. Despite all of the hype that all of the others characters have said about Vash, turns out that he's a really nice guy and he never used his gun to kill anybody. He's also being followed by two women from an insurance agency to make sure that he keeps all of the damages he causes to a minimum.

Dean and Cas have been watching the anime for the past two hours and Dean was very interested in how they were able to incorporate the western genre into an anime.

"I find it odd that woman named Meryl didn't realize that they've been encountering Vash since the first episode." Cas commented with an intrigued look on his face.

"Well you know what they say Cas, 'Some people are just too damn smart for their own good'. Though it makes you wonder who's the real brains between those two girls, her or the giant size Milly?" Dean asked with a little smirk on his face.

Both Dean and Cas spent another hour watching more episodes of the Trigun anime, and in one episode they were introduced to the traveling priest Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Needless to say that Dean was impressed with the character.

"A priest that smokes, knows how to handle a gun, and most of all knows how to live; man all of today's priests, resends, and even the pope could learn a few things from this guy." Dean stated as he drunk some of his beer and ate a few more chips.

"It's odd how his methods and beliefs contradicts with those of Vash's methods and beliefs, even though Wolfwood is a man of the lord or so he says." Cas commented gruffly as he continued to stare at the TV.

As more episodes continued to come on both the hunter and the angel could only stare at the trials and hardships that Vash had to endure, like the face that whenever somebody recognizes him he'll have to figure out a way out of that situation without somebody getting harmed.

Then there was his brother Millions Knives and his little minions called The Gung Ho Guns, and how he was the one who framed Vash for the destruction for the city of July and his views of the human race. If he and Lucifer were to ever meet, then there would've been a small chance of those two becoming friends.

Once they saw the finale episode of the series, which was Vash beating Knives in a gun fight, Dean decided to turn the TV off with a grin on his face.

"Ok now THAT was a good series." Dean commented to his angel friend who simply nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I admit that I do agree with teachings and beliefs that the woman Rem had believed in so very much." Cas said as he took a sip of his own beer for the first time.

"That Vash guy looked like a regular Raggedy Andy with all of scars and stuff all over his body, and don't even get me started on his missing arm. Then again the whole replacing his arm with a full automatic was pretty kick-ass though." Dean said as thought about having a full automatic in place of his own arm.

"What about the one that turns into the giant cannon?" Cas asked the older Winchester out of curiosity.

"Cas do you have any idea on how much that would come in handy? You just gather a bunch of demons and monsters together under one roof and well see if they can handle a blast from one of those bad boys." Dean commented with a grin on his face.

"It amazes me that even after all of that, Vash stills wants to save his brother Knives and not kill him. Perhaps Michael and Lucifer could learn something from this series." Cas commented about the other two Archangels.

"Well you have to admit that all and all this was one hell of a show though, plus even as a kid that Knives was one twisted little bastard." Dean said as he finished up his beer.

"Well I believe that they have a movie already out." Cas stated to the hunter.

"We could watch it if it's on or something." Dean said before his little 'Dean smirk' started to form on his face. "Hey Cas what happens when a Priest, a gunslinger, and a hunter walk into a bar?" He asked the confused angel.

_*Den of iniquity*_

"Man this is the life right guys?" Dean asked his two new companions Vash the Stampede and Nicholas D. Wolfwood, who both chugging down mugs of beer.

"Even though we've just met I feel like we've been friends for life!" Vash said with a big goofy grin on his as he noticed a few ladies eyeing him from across the room.

Being who he was he quickly got up from his seat and wondered over to where they were and decided to put on his charm.

"Dean you're alright in my book, in fact if it were up to me any sin you commit would be counted as blessing in my eyes." Wolfwood said as a woman started to walk up to him.

"Nice outfit you have on there." The redhead told him with a seductive smile on her face.

"Why think you my dear, for the record I'm a traveling priest and I can tell that you are in need of some serious salvation." Wolfwood said with a luscious grin on his face as he wrapped his arm around the young woman and headed towards the back room.

"Dean, I don't think I want to be here in this den of iniquity." Cas told him with a scared and nervous look on his face.

"You need to relax pal, and I know just how to do it." Dean said as a Burnett walked over to their table and started eyeballing the nervous Cas.

"Hi there what's your name?" She asked the trench coat wearing angel with a seductive smile on her face.

"His name is Cas and what might yours be?" Dean asked for his nervous friend.

"Prudence." She answered sweetly.

"Well my friend here is a little shy because it's his first time, maybe you could help him out with that." Dean stated with a sly smirk on his as Prudence pulled Cas up from his seat and had him follow her to the back room.

"Cas just remember what I told you last time, and don't say anything about her past, if you have to use what you had learned from the pizzaman." Dean instructed the nervous angel who was being lead into a back room.

Dean then turned his attention to a blonde who was eyeing him from the bar, so since he figured if the other three was going some then there was no way he was going to miss out.

"Time to go to work." He commented to himself with a grin and walked over to the bar.

A/N: Well there you guess go Chapter 18, now I'm going to leave the ending Ambiguous and let you all think how the guys night turned out alright. Also incase you haven't noticed but this is the first chapter without Sam being in it or even mentioned.

Like I said in the top author's note what the next two chapters will be about, so that's something to look forward too. If you had a favorite chapter durning these last two 'seasons' of this story then feel free to share it in a review.

Well anyway just read and review and I will see you all next time.


	19. Yu Yu hakusho

A/N: He guys welcome to chapter 19 of _'Supernatural Anime' _now the next chapter will be the season finale, now with all of that said and done here is chapter 19.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any of the anime that is mentioned in this story.

"You know something Sam, the kids today could learn something from this guy." Dean said as he ate a few more chips.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what in the world would make you think that kid would make a good role model?" Sam asked with an annoyed sigh from his spot from the motel sofa.

"Well he doesn't take crap from anybody, goes to school whenever he feels like it, and most of all that Yusuke kid can kick some serious demon and human ass." Dean responded with a huge smirk on his face.

"So basically you like him because he's like a younger anime form of you then." Sam stated dryly to his older brother.

The Anime that the Winchesters were watching at the moment was called '_Yu Yu Hakusho' _Which is about this kid named Yusuke who got hit by a car and died saving a little boy, but he was given a second chance and came back to life as a spirit detective for the spirit world,and after the first episode Dean was already hooked on the series, mostly because Dean took a shining to the protagonist of the series.

The two brothers already sought through several hours watching Yusuke handle his first case, stopping the evil demon Rando, receiving training from the old lady Genkai, who Dean couldn't help but call a female Bobby. Stop the four Saint Beasts, Beat Team Toguro and won the Dark Tournament, Stopped Sensui, and fight in what Dean called the 'I Just can't wait to be Demon King Throw down'.

"You know Sammy in a way I feel as though I can somehow relate to Yusuke." Dean stated as he took a swallow of his beer.

"You mean the whole delinquent thing? Or lack of respect for authority figures? Did I leave out anything?" Sam asked as he listed a few similarities between his brother and Yusuke.

"The fact that were both badass, knows how to handle a damn gun, we both died and came back to life, we can kick some demon asses to Hell, the spirit world, and back, and above all we can attract some hot reapers too boot." Dean stated as he listed the similarities between himself and Yusuke.

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes on his brother's last comment knowing full well who Dean was talking about, Botan and the reaper named Tessa who Dean encountered a few times in the past.

"I mean come on Sam even you have to admit that Botan chick is pretty cute and one of the more nicer reapers we've seen before." He said as he ate another potato chip with devious smirk on his face.

"Well most of your comments aside, I will admit that this series was pretty decent to say the least, and you have to give that guy Kurama credit for being able to put with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. I mean honestly I would've shot them by now." Sam commented as he finished up his own beer.

"Look at you Sammy, you have a favorite character." Dean teased his younger brother with a playful smirk on his face. "Hey Sam how about on our next case we can pick up a few roses so that way you can pretend that you're Kurama and use your flower power."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

After a few minutes of silence Dean decided to speak up again, but this time he was going to bring up something that's been on his mind for a while now.

"Ok, how the hell can they put a baby in charge of a spirit world?" Dean asked talking about Koenma this time.

"Come on Dean it's Anime, you're just going to end up hurting yourself trying to put some logic into this stuff." Sam said as he tried to explain the logic of Anime to his older brother.

"Good point, I bet when he got spanked a hundred times he couldn't set down for a month." Dean said as remembered laughing at how Koenma was getting spanked by his father.

Sam couldn't help but let out a few chuckles of his own because even he thought that was funny too.

"Every time kept showing Genkai I couldn't help but wanting to scream Bobby's name for some reason." Dean said with a little grin on his face.

"Well in a way she sort of do remind of him, you know if Bobby was a short, slightly older Japanese woman." Sam commented as he finished comparing both Bobby Singer and Genkai.

"Makes you wonder what would happen if those two ever met each other doesn't it?" Dean asked his younger brother with a curious look on his face.

"Dean I get the feeling that if those two ever met, then chances are that after I'd say about five minutes tops, one of them will most likely kill the other just out of sheer annoyance." Sam explained to his older brother as he walked over to his own motel bed.

"Oh come on Sam don't say that, they'll each other in three minutes tops." Dean pointed out to his younger brother as he finished up his last bottle of beer.

"Hey Dean you think we would've made good spirit detectives?" Sam asked him as he started to take off his boots.

"Are you kidding? Sounds like a good idea for a buddy cop film if you ask me, of course I'll be the one who actually manages to get the ladies, just like in real life." Dean said with his little 'Dean smile' on his face.

"Yeah, what you say Dean." Sam replied back sarcastically.

"I will say this about Yusuke though, got give him credit for all of the crap he has to go though a lot. It's funny in a way he's like the little brother I've always wanted but never got, oh well at least I still got you, good night Sam." Dean said as he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

"Good night Dean." Sam said with his eyes already closed and choosing to ignore Dean's last comment before going to sleep himself.

A/N: Well there you guys go '_Yu Yu Hakusho' _now I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, now I'm going to be honest here for a moment. The next chapter will have you guys laughing, because I've been looking forward to writing it for such a long time now.

Well anyway read and review and I will see all of you next time.


	20. The Road So Far S2

A/N: Hey there guys and welcome to chapter 20 of _'Supernatural Anime' _now I'm not going to lie guys I've been waiting to do this chapter for months now, and it has been a while since I've seen this Anime. All of that aside I'm going to do my best with this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any of the Anime that is present or mentioned in this story.

_**The road so far**_

_Carry on my wayward son,For there'll be peace when you are doneLay your weary head to restNow don't you cry no more_

"**Cas what are you watching?" **

"**FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood" **

"**Like the fact that it's a cheap rip-off of Pokemon, some of the things they turn into don't make sense, they have to eat just so they can 'digivolve' otherwise there about as useful as the colt was when I shot Lucifer, they add 'mon' at the end of ALL of their names, and the fact that they need a bunch of kids to save the world and practically force them to grow up." **

_Once I rose above the noise and confusionJust to get a glimpse beyond the illusionI was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

"**I wonder what kind of parent would name their kid 'L' ?" **

"**Actually he was raised in an orphanage Wammy's House were the kids there only refer or either know each other by their aliases instead of their real names." **

"**It kind of makes you wonder if a Death Note even exist at all." **

"**If something like that really did exist, then I'm pretty sure that Death would keep that thing under close and tight wraps." **

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

"**If he don't listen to her and keep her stable then it could mean disaster for their world Dean." **

"**Come on Cas me, you, and Sam are living proof that we don't have to do what some higher being tells us to do; besides I've ran into girls like that before and I know just how to handle them too." **

"**Hey if they wanted somebody to represent the USA then they should've brought in the good old Captain America himself, I mean come on all he had to do was throw his shield around and bitch slap a few of those guys and he'd be running the place in no time." **

"**Congratulations Dean, you just proved the whole 'America wants rule every part of the world' stereotype correct." **

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

"**A priest that smokes, knows how to handle a gun, and most of all knows how to live; man all of today's priests, resends, and even the pope could learn a few things from this guy." **

"**It's odd how his methods and beliefs contradicts with those of Vash's methods and beliefs, even though Wolfwood is a man of the lord or so he says." **

_I hear the voices when I'm dreamin',I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

"**Hey Cas what happens when a Priest, a gunslinger, and a hunter walk into a bar?"**

"**You know Sammy in a way I feel as though I can somehow relate to Yusuke." **

"**You mean the whole delinquent thing? Or lack of respect for authority figures? Did I leave out anything?" **

"**The fact that were both badass, knows how to handle a damn gun, we both died and came back to life, we can kick some demon asses to Hell, the spirit world, and back, and above all we can attract some hot reapers too boot**."

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Now don't you cry no more_

"**Time to go to work"**

_**NOW**_

'_BEEP, BEEP,BEEP!' _The alarm clock beeped indicating that it was time to get up.

"Dean could you get that?" Sam groaned in his sleep while asking his older brother to turnoff the alarm.

A few moments later the alarm was turned off and silence had filled the room giving the younger Winchester a moment of piece.

"Thanks" Sam said out of gratitude as he tried to get a few more minutes of sleep in before he had to get up.

"Don't mention it Hun." A female voice said in his ear causing Sam to suddenly open both of his eyes and jolt upwards and out of the bed now fully awake.

Once he got a good look at his surroundings he realized that he wasn't in his motel room anymore, hell when he looked out the window he realized that he wasn't even in America anymore.

He then turned his attention to the woman who was still laying in the bed wearing a nightgown, with a fox smile on her face looking at him.

"You look a little stressed out, why don't you come lay back down?" She suggested as she patted the spot that he was laying on earlier.

"No thanks, um?" He said trying to figure out who this strange woman name was.

"Mitsune Konno, but you can call me Kitsune." She answered while finding the younger Winchester amusing to say the least.

"Alright then, Kitsune. Do have any idea on where I am right now?" Sam asked trying to get some answers from the smiling woman.

"Why you're in Hinata City, Japan, and this is The Hinata House, we're in my room by the way." She answered while relaxing on the bed.

Ok now Sam was even _more _freaked out than before, because the last time he checked he remembered falling asleep in _America. _Then he suddenly just realized something very important.

"Where's Dean?"

_*Elsewhere in The Hinata house*_

Dean was still fast asleep not knowing that he wasn't even in his motel room or even in the U.S.A at that. He then turned in his sleep with his arm stretched he suddenly felt it wrap itself around something or someone to more precise.

"What the hell?" He screamed as he realized that he just found himself snuggled up with a girl with short dark blue hair and looked she couldn't be no older than twelve years old.

Not long after realizing this he swiftly jumped right out of bed and studied his surroundings, and concluded that he wasn't in his motel room with Sam. Then his gaze turned to the young girl who had a scared and frightened look on her face.

"I got feeling that I'm not in Kansas anymore." He mumbled to himself as he slowly walked over to the frightened girl. "Ok I know that this is a little strange, well ok strange might not be the right word for it, but.." Before he could finish what he was saying, the girl let out a loud scream.

Soon the door slid open and two older girls were standing in the doorway, one the girls had long brown hair and was wearing a yellow shirt with a red skirt and black stockings, and the other one had long dark greenish hair and was wearing a traditional Japanese Kimono. The thing that stuck out the most was the fact that she was carrying a sword around her waist.

"Shinobu we heard you screaming is everything alright?" The browned haired girl asked the frightened girl now named Shinobu.

The two girls looked at the frightened Shinobu, then turned their attention to Dean who looked like a deer caught in some headlights.

"I know what this looks like, but I can explain… as soon as I can come up with something." He said with a nervous smile on his face.

"YOU PERVERTED MAN!" The swords woman screamed as she and brown haired girl punched Dean and sent him flying through a wall.

_*Back with Sam*_

Sam was now wondering around in the hallway looking for his older brother with Kitsune right behind him, she was mostly with him because she figured it would lead to some excitement.

"You know I never did get your name." Kitsune stated trying to learn who this guy was.

"SAM!" A voice screamed out from down the hallway causing both Sam and Kitsune to turn their heads to which the voice came from.

"So you're name's Sam? I think it suits you." Kitsune said winking at him.

"Um, thanks?" He answered awkwardly, before they could continue with their little conversation they both saw Dean running for his life down the hallway towards them.

"RUN SAM RUN!" Dean screamed to his younger brother as he ran right pass him and Kitsune.

"Excuse me." Sam said as he ran after his brother.

"Kitsune did you see a man run this way?" The swordswoman asked her with her sword still out.

"Well now that you mentioned it Motoko I saw him and his friend head that way." Kitsune told the swordswoman named Motoko who ran in the direction that Sam and Dean went.

"Well looks like this is going to be one exciting day, I can't to see where this heads." Kitsune said to herself with that fox smile on her face.

_*With Sam and Dean*_

After finally catching up with his older brother, and making sure that neither of them were being followed by anyone. Both of the Winchester brothers decided to try to figure out on here they ended up where they are now.

"Man the women here are freaking insane." Dean stated while trying to catch his breath after managing to lose Motoko. "So any ideas on where we are Sammy?"

"Well for starters we're in Japan and this place is called The Hinata House." Sam answered his older brother who had a 'are you kidding me look?' on his face.

"Great, just freaking great!" Dean said in bit of frustration in his voice. "Well before we do anything first we need to get the hell out of." Dean said as he spotted a door and over to it.

When he slid it open both him and Sam was shocked to a jungle on the other side of the door, so thinking that they were outside they decided to wonder into it so they leave this crazy place.

As they walked through the jungle they started to here some strange sounds coming from it and that put them on edge for a bit.

"Hello!" A young tanned-skinned girl with blonde pigtails screamed while hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"Crap!" Sam said startled by the young girl's sudden appearance as she jumped out of the tree branch and landed perfectly on her feet.

"I'm Kaolla Su, you two must be new to Hinata House? Because I never seen either of you around here before, are you guys friends of Keitaro?" Kaolla Su asked hyperactively while she was suddenly standing on Sam's shoulders. "So what are two doing in my room anyway?"

"You mean that this is YOUR room?" Dean asked in disbelief as saw Kaolla hopped off of Sam's shoulders and landed on the ground in front of the Winchesters.

"Yep!" She answered with a great big smile on her face. "If want to find a way out then just go through that door right over." She said as she pointed over to a random door.

"Thanks kid." Dean said as him and Sam headed over to the door and sled it open, and when they both walked into it they ended up falling into complete darkness.

"I'm hungry, I think I'll head on over to the kitchen now." Kaolla Su said as she happily headed on to the kitchen.

_*Kitchen*_

The residents of The Hinata House were all gathered in the kitchen with some of the girls complaining to their landlord Keitaro Urashima who had a frightened smile on his face as Motoko had her sword pointed at him.

"Girls honestly I really have no idea on who those two guys are!" He pleaded them hoping that they would believe him.

"Are you sure? Because me and Naru walked in on one of them inside Shinobu's room earlier this morning!" Motoko stated to there landlord.

"We're sure that he's one of your little perverted little friends, so start talking!" Naru threatened as she started to crack her knuckles which made Keitaro even more afraid.

"Well to be fair he didn't seem to know were he was or how even ended up in my bed." Shinobu said shyly to the others.

"Are you guys talking about those two new guys? Because they should arrive here just about now." Kaolla Su said happily as she took a bite out of her banana.

Everyone present was curious as to what she was talking about, but before anyone could say anything they heard screaming coming from the ceiling, and suddenly both Sam and Dean fell through a trap door in the ceiling and landed right on the kitchen table surprising everybody there.

They both groaned in pain after such a hard landing from long fall down from that jungle room they were in earlier.

"I think I might've broke something." Sam groaned as he looked up to see that him and Dean were surrounded by The Hinata House residents. "Oh crap."

"He ladies I know that you want to break all of our bones and all, but could you at least let us walk this off first." Dean asked hoping that it would by them some time.

Before anybody could say or do anything to the boys, they were all interrupted by a new voice entering the room.

"I see that new help has arrived." Haruka Urashima said dully as she entered into the kitchen.

This statement caught everybody, even the Winchesters by surprise! These guys are supposed to be the new help?

"Haruka what do mean that these two guys are the new help?" Keitaro asked with a confused look on his face.

"Listen up because I'm only going to say this once." Haruka said as she let out a sigh not wanting to explain this. "Yesterday a man by the name of Watashiwa jikyjiyk ni oshikko came by the café and offered the service of two of his employees, which are those two over there, their names are Sam and Dean Winchester, and since their boss couldn't pay for his meal." She said pointing over to Sam and Dean. "So for the rest of the day they will be helping out around the house." she concluded as she lit up a cigarette.

While everybody was talking over the current situation that involved the new 'help', Sam and Dean were busy having their own little conversation.

"Holy crap Sam I just realized where are." Dean said with a sudden burst of realization.

"Where are we then?" Sam asked wanting to know what's going on.

"We're in an Anime called _'Love Hina' _it's supposed to be some kind of romance type of show or something, about that guy with the glasses over there trying to keep a promise to a girl about going to same collage when they get older or something, but then he has to be landlord of this place."

"And you know all of this how?"

"Let's just say they really know how to capture a male audience." He said with his little 'Dean smirk' on his face.

"Any idea on how we even got here?" Sam asked choosing to ignore his brother's last statement.

"It's probably just Cas playing a joke on us, that crafty little son of bitch." Dean commented on said angel.

"What the hell are you yapping on about?" Haruka demanded causing the Winchesters to end their conversation seeing as all eyes were on now on them.

"Well it's been a real hoot, but me and Sam here have a full day ahead of us and sadly that don't include playing housekeep, so sorry lady we have to go now." Dean said as he began to wave everybody goodbye.

"Ok Cas the jokes over zap us back now!" Dean screamed to the sky ready to leave this place, but to his surprise nothing happened. "Seriously Cas if you can hear us, zap down here right now get us away from here!" Dean screamed starting to get annoyed with angel for ignoring his prayers.

"Just who in the world is this guy talking about?" Naru whispered to the others.

"Whoever this 'Cas' person is apparently have the ability of teleportation." Motoko stated as they all continued to watch the older Winchester scream into the sky.

"CAS ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE PRONTO OR SO HELP ME I WI" That all Dean could get out before Haruka threw a bucket at the back of his head sending him to the ground.

"If you're done screaming at your imaginary friend, then you can get started on cleaning the upstairs bathroom." She then turned her attention over to Sam and shoved a broom into his hands. "As for you go and sweep the hallway and I have some more chores for you guys to do when you're done."

As she started to leave the kitchen she turned around to give the residents of the house some advice, but made sure that the Winchesters couldn't here it.

"Listen, whatever you do don't let them leave the house, because if they do there will be no way for us to find them if they try to skip out on us." Haruka told them and with that she left the kitchen.

Seeing as neither of them had a choice they figured that the best thing for them to do was play housekeep, no matter how much Dean protested against it.

So for the whole day the boys had to wash, mop, sweep, scrub, fix, and even unclogged every room in the house, while at the same time they were being watched by the girls of Hinata house.

Let's just say that the boys weren't fully trusted by some of the residents in the house, namely Naru and Motoko. This was because Dean was unlucky enough to run into them in the worse possible times, which resulted with him being either through a wall, a door, the ceiling, or even though the ground. Hell he was almost sliced and diced more times than he care to count, and most of it wasn't even his fault.

While Sam on the other hand somehow ended up becoming a test subject for Kaolla Su's newest machine, which she designed to lock onto targets and give them great big bear hugs. It took a whole half hour for him to get a way from that thing, not only that but Kitsune seemed to enjoy spying on the younger Winchester.

They tried several times to leave that nut house, but each time they tried the found the exists blocked off to them, so in short they were screwed.

"Sam I don't know how much more of this I can take." Dean groaned out while laying on one of the sofas completely exhausted for today's ordeal.

"I know what you mean, I just want to get out of here as soon as possible and sleep for the next few days." Sam groaned out equally tired as his brother.

"Hey guys I hope that you're both hungry, because we saved you some dinner." Keitaro said as both he and Shinobu handed Sam and Dean a plate full of food.

"Thanks, this smells really good." Sam said as he accepted his food from Keitaro.

"Of course it does, Shinobu here is a real good at cooking." Keitaro said complimenting the young girl's culinary skills which caused he to blush a bit.

"It's no big deal really." She responded as she handed Dean his food.

Once Dean got his food he didn't waste anytime eating it either.

"Are you kidding me, this is better than what we usually eat." He said as he scoffed down some more of the amazing meal.

"What do you guys usually eat then?" Keitaro asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"We're on the road a lot so we just eat out at a lot of restaurants is all." Sam answered while eating his food at slower pace than his brother.

Wondering what he meant by that comment they were going to ask him, but Dean could tell what they were about to do so he decided to change the subject.

"Hey uh Shinobu right?" He asked the girl who nodded her head. "Look I just want to say sorry about what happened this morning, you know the whole 'me suddenly appearing in your bed thing'." he said as he finished up his dinner.

"It's ok, I know that you didn't have any idea on how you even ended up there so I don't blame you at all" She responded back with a kind smile on her face.

"Hey if you guys want to you can rest in hot springs" suggested to the Winchesters who both thought that it was good idea.

"Why not? I mean I feel like a regular Raggedy Andy right now anyway." Dean replied as he got up from his seat. "Thanks for the meal."

_*Hot Springs*_

"Man Sam this feels so damn good right now." Dean stated to younger brother in a relaxed tone of voice.

"After the day we had we could sure use a rest like this." Sam responded back to Dean.

"Yep this is relaxing" Kitsune said setting besides Sam catching both of the brothers by surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked her while trying not to look at her soaked body.

"Same as you two, I need to relax after the long existing day I had" She lied because most of the time she was either watching Sam or sleeping.

"I have to agree that this is very relaxing." Another female said which caught the boys by surprised because the voice belonged to somebody they never even met before.

"Oh hi Mutsumi, what brings you out here?" Kitsune asked the newcomer now named Mutsumi.

"Well I was supposed to find these two guys named Sam and Dean because Haruka said that their boss was here, but then I saw the hot springs and decided to take a little dip in them." She explained as she continued to relax in the warm water. "Say have either seen these Sam and Dean guys?"

Once the two brothers heard that, they decided to put on their towels and get dressed and meet up with their so called 'boss'.

_*Living Room*_

Once they were dressed they headed to living room were everybody were, but to their surprised they were greeted by a very and I mean _very _familiar face.

"Hello boys, been enjoying the local hot springs I see." The man answered in a British accent.

"BALTHAZAR!" Both Sam and Dean screamed in disbelief at the smirking angel in front of them.

"Wait so your name is Balthazar?" Keitaro asked the angel who simply nodded his head.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as all of the pieces were starting to fall into play like waking up inside of an Anime and having work like slaves for a whole day.

"You sought this whole thing up didn't you?" Sam asked coming to same conclusion as his brother.

"Guilty." Balthazar simply said as he took another sip of his green tea.

"Why then? I mean god's sake you're an angel you guys don't even need to eat or drink!" Dean stated.

Now things were starting to get really weird for the residents of Hinata House, that guy Balthazar is a angel!

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell us that this guy here is an angel?" Naru said in total disbelief.

"Were you expecting me to be wearing a white rob, with my wings spread out, a halo over my head, carrying around a golden harp? You shouldn't believe everything you see on TV." Balthazar told her as he waved her off.

"Trust me some of them like Balthazar here are pretty much dicks with wings, and for the record he is not our boss. Now zap us back!" Dean ordered angel.

"You know I was going too, but now I think I'll leave you both here for another day or two." He said as he drunk some more of his tea.

"Why did you even bring us here in the first place?" Sam asked wanting to get some answers from the angel.

"Simple really, I saw your brother over there watching this show a few days ago and it got me thinking 'How long would these two last if they ever had the misfortune to ever end up inside it' to be honest you lasted much longer than I expected though." Balthazar explained as he finished up his tea.

"By the way Dean, you might want to consider looking up the ages of some of these girls otherwise you'll go to jail." He smirked as he was about to get ready to go and leave the Winchesters there.

"Balthazar stop!" A gruff voice shouted catching everybody in the room by surprise.

"Well look speak of the devil, Cas you finally managed to show up." Dean said as he greeted the trench coat wearing angel.

Things just kept getting weirder and around here first Sam and Dean mysteriously showed up this morning out of the blue, then they learned that they guy who brought them here is an angel, now all of the sudden this guy named Cas just showed up out of nowhere.

"Cas is the name of your imaginary friend that you were calling out too this morning!" Kaolla Su said as she climbed onto Castiel's back as he remained still as a statue.

"So Cassie how did you managed to find me here?" Balthazar asked wanting to how Castiel was able to track him down.

"You were a little suspicious when asked the whereabouts of Sam and Dean so I followed you to this City, I was able to hide my presence from you for a while until you led me here. I would've arrived sooner, but it would appear that you put sigils all over the house see." Cass explained as he pulled off some of the carpet only to revel a symbol that was drawn onto the floor.

"What kind of symbol is that?" Motoko asked trying keep up with everything that happening around here.

"It's used the keep angels from finding you, and that would explain why you didn't hear me calling your name earlier." Dean said looking at his friend.

"Well you were always the little detective Castiel." Balthazar said as he stood up from his spot. "Well it looks like my fun is over, I guess I'll be seeing you boys around." He said as he was about to leave but Cas stopped him before he could.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere just yet." Dean said with a devious smirk on his face. "Cas could you?" Dean began but Cas nodded his head before he could finish is request.

"It's in the front Dean." Cas explained as Dean ran out the front door to see his Impala outside waiting for him.

"What are you going to do?" Balthazar asked wanting to know what they were planning on doing.

"Let's just say after the day we had, I think it's time for a little payback." Sam explained knowing full well what his brother had in mind.

_*Hot Springs*_

"I said it before and I'll say it again; this hot springs sure is relaxing." Dean said as he relaxed in the warm water.

"Wow I can't believe that guy was an angel or the fact in your world were anime." Keitaro said trying to come to terms with this new information.

"For the record though, you deserve a lot of respect for having to put with everything that happens here though." Dean said placing a hand on Keitaro's shoulder.

"Keitaro we're done doing all of your chores, just let us know if there is anything else you want us to do for you." Naru said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh yes and Dean we're going to get started to good cleaning and wax job!" Motoko said with a smile just as big as Naru's.

"Then afterwards we'll check for an oil change!" Kaolla Su said happily as she, Naru, and Motoko left to do work on Dean's car.

Then suddenly Haruka walked into the hot springs and placed a burger right beside Dean along with a beer too.

"Enjoy." She said with a smile.

"You are going to turn them back to normal right?" Keitaro asked the hunter beside him.

"Don't worry Cas will turn them back to normal when we leave, isn't that right Cas?" Dean asked the angel who was setting across from him in the hot springs.

"I don't feel very comfortable here Dean." Cas said with a nervous look on his face as he kept glancing at Mutsumi who was setting right beside him with that smile on her face.

"You look a little tensed here let me help you out a bit." She offered she started to give Cas a neck massage to ease his nerves a bit.

"Um, thank you?" He said with a blush on his face.

"What are you guys going to do about Balthazar?" Keitaro asked because the can still hear the angel screaming to be set free not just from the holy fire, but also from Kaolla Su's hug machine as well.

"We'll make sure to set him free before we leave." Dean stated to the young landlord as he continued to relax some more.

"Hey what happened to Kitsune and your brother Sam?" Keitaro asked notching the two absent people.

"Eh, I'm sure that there both alright." Dean smirked having a guess on where his little brother might be at the moment.

_*Kitsune's Room*_

"I have to admit you were pretty amazing." Kitsune said with a smile on her face as she laid next to Sam.

"Thanks, you weren't that bad yourself." Sam commented the little experience that just occurred.

"Too bad you have to go soon, oh well if ever in the area again we pick up from here again." she said nestled up to the younger Winchester.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Sam said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

A/N: Well there you go guys chapter 20 and final chapter of season two of this story, _'Love Hina'_.Now I hope that you all enjoyed this because I've been waiting to do this one for a while now, and I hope that I did Balthazar justice as well and just so you know his fake Japanese name 'Watashiwa jikyjiyk ni oshikko' is Japanese for 'I Pee Freely' I had to go to Google Translator for that one.

I want to say thanks to DigiBleach for helping me out with the beginning of this chapter, and also if you noticed Sam finally got laid in this story, now the only one left is Cas.

Before I go I'm thinking of having both Balthazar and Bobby part of the story and have them comment on some of these Anime with the boys when I start Season three of this story, what do you guys think should I?

Well anyway read and review and will see you guys all later. PEACE!


	21. Panty and Stocking with garterbelt

A/N: Hey there guys, I haven't been in this fan base in weeks now. Well that's because I've been working on a my Young Justice stories like _'Robins' _for example. Well all that aside I'm now back with a brand new chapter/season of _'Supernatural Anime'_, and that's not all I have been giving it some thought and I have decided to have Bobby and Balthazar join in on some of the comments, so be on the lookout for them in future chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural nor any of the anime that is present in this story.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you talked me into watching this." Sam groaned to his older brother who had a great big smirk on his face.<p>

"Come on Sammy, you know that you're into this show as much as I am." Dean countered as he took a sip of his beer.

"Dean I highly doubt that, trust me I really, really do." Sam stated to the older Winchester as he messaged his temples.

"You have to admit though that it is a pretty good plot, some really deep characters, and the art style is pretty impressive." Dean said as he tried to defend the show that they were watching.

"The show is about two dubbed the 'Anarchy Sisters' whose names are Panty and Stocking, and they were kicked out of Heaven because of their '_troublesome' _behavior. So they get sent to a city that is on the edge of Heaven and Hell, where it is infested with ghosts that feed on human desires and when the Anarchy Sisters kill them, they will get Heaven coins which in turn they will use to buy their way back into Heaven." Castiel gruffly said from his seat with a Skitty nestled comfortably in his lap.

"See Sam? At least he gets it." Dean told his younger brother as he patted the angel on is shoulder.

"Though I believe that the sole reason that you are watching this is because of the amount sexually themed content that the show has been a constantly showing, I still can't grasp the message that this show is trying to send to it's viewers though." Cas said as he covered Skitty's eyes from another one of the show's vulgar scenes.

The show that the trio was watching is called _'Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt' _, and like Cas had said it was an Anime about two angels who was kicked out of Heaven and had to buy their way back into it, while saving a city from ghosts.

"Yeah well all of that aside, the characters are top notch if I do say so myself." Dean said as he watched Stocking do her little transformation sequence. "See, now this is a show with class."

"Yeah, _your_ class Dean." Sam stated as he was getting tired of watching these girls go through another topless scene.

The boys sought through an hour of the show in silence, well except for when Skitty meowed every time Cas would cover it's eyes for moment that he would deem inappropriate for the young feline Pokemon.

"I find it strange that Panty is able to use her, undergarments and those of others, and be able to turn them into guns depending on what the genitals are like." Cas stated with a flustered look on his face.

"I know it's freaking awesome." Dean said with smile on his face as he kept his eyes glued on the TV and thought about how useful his boxers would be for Panty to use as a gun.

After setting through two seasons and some of the special episodes, Sam and to a lesser extent Cas were both to see that the Anime was now over. while Dean on the other hand was a little disappointed that it was now over.

"Man, why do the good stuff always end so soon?" Dean asked with a little disappointment laced in his voce.

"Are you kidding? Dean I could barley keep up with the plot, and if you take time out to look pass the amount of fan service, you'd realize that the whole series was one long sex joke." Sam said letting his feelings for the out in the open.

"Those angels Panty and Stocking seem like the kind of angels that Balthazar or even Gabriel would want to keep within their company." Cas stated as Skitty started to give out a small yawn.

"You know, Cas maybe you should consider meeting them, I mean maybe one of them could help you out with your little problem." Dean said referring to the fact that Cas was still a virgin.

Hearing the comment, Cas couldn't do anything but let out a small frown and continued on scratching the back of Skitty's ear.

"And Sam maybe you should consider getting together with Stocking." Dean told his younger brother with a playful smirk on his face.

"Please tell me you're kidding? I mean she's into bondage, vore and electrocutions. I mean come on she seems like she's into BDSM or something." Sam countered back at his older brother for even considering such a suggestion like that.

"Come on Sam I'm sure she wouldn't do that to you if she likes you, unless you forget to

say the safe word that is." Dean teased, while Sam had shot him a glare from his spot on the sofa.

"And I supposed that you think that you and Panty would be perfect with each other?" Sam asked as he saw Dean give that 'Dean smirk' of his.

"What can I say? I like my women with experience and she looks like she has tons of experience under her belt, and plus it wouldn't be the first time I banged an angel." Dean said as remembered the night him and Anna made love in the back of the Impala.

"That's because she wants to have sex with a thousand guys." Sam said trying to put some sense into his brother's head.

"It's strange that the two are angels and yet the represent two of the deadly sins, Panty represent the sin of lust and Stocking represent the sin of gluttony." Cas said as he looked down to see that Skitty had fallen asleep in his lap.

"The whole show was strange, I swear I think that the people who worked on it was drunk when they were all throwing around ideas." Sam said with his final comment on the show.

"Well unlike you two critics, I thought that it was a work of art." Dean said defending the anime.

Sam just rolled his eyes at the comment his brother made and Cas simply ignored it and focused his attention on the little Pokemon that was sleeping in his lap.

"So who wants to watch it again?" Dean stated while both Sam and Cas gave him a disbelieving look.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you go guys the first chapter in the third season of this story, and I would like to thank kbchick for the suggestion of _'Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt'. _Now to be honest I've never even watched or heard of this anime until now, and I had to get most of my information from it's wiki, so sorry if it wasn't all that good.

Also I want to point out that I might bring back Cas's Pokemon, the reason I didn't use them last season was because I didn't want the joke to get stale so I gave it a rest for the time being. Don't worry though I will try to use them in future chapters.

Oh yeah one more thing, I was on Wikiapedia to get a little information about season eight of Supernatural and it looks like Sam will be getting a love interest. If it's true let's hope that this one last longer than his previous ones, if you know what I mean.

Well anyway guys read and review and I will see you all later.


	22. Durarara

A/N: Hey guys and welcome back to another chapter of _'Supernatural Anime' _I know it's been a while, but I wanted to take a break from uploading last week is all. Now I want everybody to know that I'm going to make a few little changes to the story, I'll explain them in the bottom author's notes but until then enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural nor any of the Anime that is present or mentioned in this story.

"Explain to me again on how I let you two idjits talk me into watching this, whatever the hell it's called?" Bobby asked with an annoyed look on his face as he, Sam, and Dean sought in his living room watching some strange cartoon.

"Well for starters Bobby this is an Anime called _'Durarara'_ and the reason we are watching this, besides the fact it is strangely appealing for some reason, is because we are dealing with a Shifter that seems to like to change and act the characters from this show." Dean explained as he turned his attention back to the TV.

They anime that the four of them was watching is called _'Durarara' _and it was basically to Bobby a show about a bunch of insane, manipulative, whiny, moronic, idiotic bunch of idjits living in Japanese city; that even has a headless rider stopping gangs or fighting monsters or something. He really didn't care he stopped paying attention after about six episodes.

Dean on the other hand thought that it was pretty interesting in it's own strange kind of way. He mostly found a few favorites in characters like Masaomi Kida because of his laid back attitude, sort of like him. Kyohei Kadota because the guy just pratically screams cool, and of course Shizuo Heiwajima who he declared one of the most badass character in the whole damn series. It was mostly because of the way the guy kicked ass when he got pissed, which why Dean dubbed him this show's version of the Hulk.

Sam on the other hand found it some what ok, and he felt like he could, somewhat to a lesser existent relate to Mikado Rykgamine because he sort of reminds him of himself when he was kid. Dean would jokingly compare Sam to Shinra Kishitani who has a crush on the headless rider, whose name is Celty by the way and compare it the so called 'relationship' that he and Ruby had a few years ago in the past.

Whenever Dean would comment on that, Sam would counter which would lead into an argument between the two brothers, and Bobby would have to step in and threaten to take his shotgun and stick it where the sun don't shine just to get the two of them to shut the hell up.

Then there was the character Izaya Orihara who all three of them pretty much agreed would be the bastard love child of Lucifer, Yellow eyes, and Crowley. Hell every time they saw him appear on screen one of those three names will pop up in their heads, simply because just like them, he likes to screw around with people for his own sick and twisted amusement.

Well after setting through two hours of this show Bobby just had to have a drink just to keep the urge to grab his gun and shoot something or someone down a few pegs.

"I will admit that it can be a little hard to follow, but you have to give it a chance and sort of ease yourself into it." Sam instructed the older from his spot on the sofa.

"Get into it? You're joking right?" Bobby asked in a disgruntled tone of voice as he turned his attention to the younger Winchester.

He just sought through eighteen episodes of this what he would call a 'teen filled drama crap' with a plot that barely makes any sense to him, especially the whole thing with Celty and her story. Dean told him it didn't sound all that complicated, but Bobby called him out on that one.

When he was setting through each of these episodes several things was running though his mind, they had ranged from tearing a new one into each and every last one of them, to grabbing a machinegun and turning those guys into Swiss cheese just for the hell of it.

"You two idjits want to know what I learned from this?" Bobby asked the two Winchesters as he got up from his seat and walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Bourbon and poured himself a glass.

Knowing full well where this was heading Dean decided to humor their old friend and asked the question that they knew he was waiting to hear.

"Alright Bobby tell us what you think, feel free to share with the rest of us." Dean said ready for what was coming next the moment Bobby finished his drink and placed his glass on a table.

"Where do I begin? Maybe I should start with the 'leader' of the infamous Dollars who is a little pansy ass. How about that Don Juan wannabe huh? You know the leader of The Yellow scarves, then again you might be more interested in the little love triangle they have with that girl with glasses who has low a self-esteem about herself and shows even less emotions that Cas!" He stated with his voice starting to get high.

"Um Bobby" Sam began before Bobby shut up.

"Oh I'm just getting started." He growled out to Sam. "Then there are those two idjits who's actually in love with that headless thing, what kind of sick freak can be in love with a damn head with no body?! Do I even need to bring up the fact that the other one loves the headless body?" He said talking about both Seji and Shinra respectively.

"That girl Mika or whatever the hell her damn name is, must have been so damn lonely, sad, and pathetic that she had to have a damn scar put on her neck just so that sick bastard Seji could bang her? Even his sister wants to bang him too, what the hell did their parents do them when they were kids?" He asked which left both Sam and Dean dumbfounded for a little while.

"Then there's that blonde nutcase who needs to learn to take a goddamn chill pill or at least go to a damn anger management class or something! Oh let's not forget the bastard son of Satan, the things I want to do to that smug little bastard; oh BALLS I know where that damn Shifter is going to be!" He yelled as he went to grab a few things.

"Really?" Sam asked as he and Dean followed Bobby into the other room of his house.

"Yeah, you two idjits hurry up because the sooner we kill this bastard, the sooner we can call Cas." Bobby said as he headed towards the front door.

"What do we need Cas for?" Dean asked him with a confused look on his face.

"Because the second we gank this thing I am going to rip all of those bastards from that damn show a new one." He answered before walking out the door.

Sam and Dean both stood in the doorway as they saw Bobby head towards his truck and placed his equipment in the front seat while telling them to hurry up, because right now he's pretty much in a killing mood.

"Well he seems excited." Sam stated uncertainly to his older brother.

"Yep, see told you he'd like it." Dean said with smirk on his face as he patted Sam's shoulder and headed towards his Impala.

Sam just simply scoffed at the comment and followed his brother to the car as the three of them drove off to gank a Shifter.

A/N: Well there you go guys I hope that enjoyed Bobby in this chapter because I will be using him in future chapters, and as you guys can see that he's not really a big fan of them. It almost makes you feel sorry for the Durarara characters when Bobby gets through with them.

Now I would like to think teesloverB01 for the suggestion of _'Durarara' _Which is a pretty decent Anime, it used to come on Adult Swim a few months back and it's worth watching in my book.

Now as for the changes I was talking about earlier, well from now on if you have a suggestion for a Anime then please PM me because I can no longer accept them in a review, also come next Friday I'm going to move this story to Crossover section, and to be honest I don't really consider this story a crossover. It'll be in the Supernatural/Anime X-overs section and I know that it'll cost me a lot of reviews though, but if you are still interested in reading this story then hopefully you won't mind reading it over there.

Well that's it, just read and review and I will see you guys next time.


	23. HighSchool of the Dead

A/N: Hey there everybody and welcome back to a new chapter of _'Supernatural Anime' _and as you already can tell I've moved it over to the crossover section now.

Well I don't have much to say here except enjoy the new chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, nor do I own any of the Anime that is present or mentioned in this story.

"So tell me again, what is it that we are about to watch?" Dean asked Cas who was setting on the other sofa of the motel room.

" '_HighSchool of the Dead' _and I'm curious to see what it's about." Cas answered gruffly as he kept his attention on the TV screen.

"Sounds like so soapy teen drama with monsters in it; for the record Cas if this is anything like 'Twilight' I swear you are a dead man." Dean stated as he prepared himself for what he thought was going to be one of the worse moments of his life.

Now that he thought about maybe he should've went with Sam to gather some research for the case that they are working on at the moment.

"From what I learned about the show I don't think that it would be like that series." Cas stated as he saw the opening for the anime that is _'HighSchool of the Dead' _began to appear on the TV screen.

The two of the sought through the first two episodes in silence as they were halfway through the third episode with Dean very into it.

"Wow I have to admit that the whole zombie apocalypse thing did catch me by surprise, and here I thought this was going to be so show about Zombie teenagers or something." Dean said with an amused smirk on his face.

"The way that they're able to work together during this time of crisis is indeed impressive." Cas stated with a hint of interest in his voice.

The more that Dean and Cas watched the Anime the more enticed they became by it. Like the leadership qualities Takashi Komuro for example, hell Dean was impressed with the way the guy was able use a gun. If the Takashi was old enough Dean would share a drink with kid and teach him a few things about taking out zombies, then there's the little gun-nut named Kohta Hirano. Dean wondered how he would react if he ever saw the Colt, hell he made a mental note to see just how good the kid is with a firearm.

Of course another thing, or in this case person that caught Dean's interest was the school nurse/adult figure of the group Shizuka Marikawa. Mostly because she was the only one that actually looks like she is over the age of eighteen and Dean didn't wouldn't mind playing doctor with he, plus he even seen Cas cast a few glances at Saeko Busujima and of course messed with him about it.

Cas on the other hand was more interested in how the main characters were able to cooperate with each other and survive the zombies, which the characters have named 'Them'. There times when the situation looked hopeless for the group and he wanted to go there and save them himself.

Then there was that teacher Koichi Shido was just as bad as the Demons that Cas and the Winchesters have to deal with on a regular basis. The guy was so cold hearted that he left a student to get eaten by 'Them' and he even had a student thrown out of a moving bus because he was 'weak'. Hell even let students he deems weak to get bullied and they didn't even want to bring up the orgy thing either, but they both knew one thing and that somebody should kick his ass. Dean wanted to beat the crap out of him, Cas wanted to smite him into oblivion, hell they both wanted to beat the crap out him, then smite him, and bring him back to life just so they could do it again.

Once they were done watching every episode of the anime they simply tuned the TV off and Dean turned his attention to the angel setting across from him.

"Well I have to admit that at first I thought that this was going to be a waste of time, but man was I wrong." Dean said with smirk on his face. "I mean it was like 'Dawn of the Dead', 'Land of the Dead', and 'Zombie Land' all rolled up into one. I wonder if George Romero knows about this show." He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"It was truly a good show and I must admit that there were times that I was worried about their safety." Cas stated as he looked over at Dean.

"You mean you were worried when it looked like that Saeko was about to buy the farm. Looks like somebody got a little crush and a purpled haired Japanese school girl." Dean teased as Cas turned his head in the opposite direction.

"I was simply acknowledging her survival tactics and resources, which proved to be very helpful to the others in their quest to fight off 'Them'" Cas said but Dean knew that it was an excuse.

"Sure Cas you just keep telling yourself that." Dean said before changing the subject. "I got to admire that kid Alice, most kids at her age would be a blubbering mess but the was she handled the whole thing kind of reminds me of myself at her age."

"To be able to keep an upbeat attitude in a dire situation such as that is admirable indeed." Cas said as he agreed with the older Winchester's statement about the seven year old girl.

"You know what Cas, when Sam gets back and when we're done with this case, we're going to take a little trip to a post zombie apocalyptic Japan and lend those guys a helping hand." Dean stated as he finished up his bottle of beer.

"I agree, we would quite a difference in trying to help them." Cas said agreeing with Dean.

"Yep, and then you and Saeko could have some alone time together." Dean added playfully with that 'Dean smirk' on his face.

"I'm sure part of the reason that you are going there is because of Shizuka Marikawa." Cas countered which only caused Dean to break into a smile.

"You know me too well Cas." Dean responded back to the angel.

"Now what?" Cas asked changing the subject once again.

"Want to look at 'Zombie Land' until Sam gets back?"

"Yes." Cas answered figuring that one more zombie apocalyptic story wouldn't hurt, but once they were done with this case they were going to do some zombie fighting themselves.

A/N: Well there you go guys _'Highschool of the Dead' _and I want to thank Jo-Ann Du Preez for the suggestion of this anime, I'm going to be honest I've never really watched this and most of the information came from it's wiki so sorry if messed something up or if I didn't add enough information about the anime.

Remember I'm open to suggestions for an Anime, but like I said last chapter please send them to me through a PM ok.

Well read and review and I will see you guys all later.


	24. Omake2

A/N: Hey there everybody and welcome back to a new chapter of _'Supernatural Anime' _and guess what this is going to be a special chapter because today this story is now one year old!

I want to thank everybody who took time out to read, review, favorite, and subscribe to this story; I mean without you guys this story wouldn't be where it is today and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. Now this is going to be a special chapter because I'm going to have a few familiar faces show up so enjoy. Oh and just for a little while I'm taking this out of the crossover section. So now it's time for you guys to enjoy another good chapter of this little story of mines.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any of the Anime that is mentioned or is present in this story.

"You know Sammy this is relaxing." Dean said in a very relaxed tone of voice.

"I hate to admit it but you're right Dean, this was good idea to come here for some R and R." Sam agreed in the same relaxing tone of voice as his older brother.

"You know after all of the hunts we've been on lately it's good to finally find a chance to just kick back and relax." Dean said with a big grin on his face.

"I'm glad that you guys are feeling relaxed and all, but did you really had to come here for that?" Keitaro asked as he looked down at the two Winchesters relaxing in the Hinata hot springs.

"What can I say Kieman? This place is just as good as a health spa, plus even you have to admit that the little expansion that we had Cas do was damn sweet idea." Dean said as took a sip of his glass of wine.

"Yeah but what about why did you have to bring all of your friends with you though?" Keitaro said exasperated with the extra guests the Winchesters had brought with them to the Hinata Inn.

"Well actually only some of them are our friends while most of the other people here are either annoyed by us or just want to flat out kill us." Sam stated as some of Cas's water Pokemon sprayed him with water as they played in their hot spring.

"For the record I think that this is a nice establishment that you have here and it's nice to just relax after a longs days work." Chuck said in the most calm and relaxed voice that he has ever had.

"I never thought that I would be _here _of all places and I have to admit that I am a fan of this Anime." Kevin Tran said with a bit of excitement of where he is at the moment.

Yes both of the prophets of the Lord was relaxing in one of the hot springs of the Hinata Inn along with the Winchesters and Pokemon, but it was just them with Sam and Dean but also a few more familiar faces as well.

_(In the Kitchen)_

In the kitchen all gathered around big table sought Death, Head Captain Yamamoto and some of the captains and lieutenants of the Soul society, and even Ryuke from _'Death Note' _was with them except he was eating baskets of apples and not paying any of the others any attention what so ever.

"I must admit that the young lady who made this meal is certainly gifted, perhaps you could use her to stuff your enemies to death for you." Death told the Soul Reapers as he ate some more of Shinobu's food.

"You seem to find delight in mocking us." Head Captain Yamamoto said slightly annoyed by Death's comment.

"How can I not? You try to make it seem like everything revolves around you and that you seem to rely on a mere boy to handle all of the things that you yourselves should be able to handle, and you make it seem like dying has no consequence at all since apparently they can just go to some school and become reapers themselves." Death said as he helped himself to another plate of food.

"It helps us keep a balance of things." Byakuya stated calmly while trying tone out Ryuke chomping down on all of the apples.

"Oh please that excuse is almost as old as me, and besides I'm just getting started with all of you and afterwards the little apple thief and how he found it amusing to let a human gain control of a very powerful object is next." Death said as he turned his gaze over toward Ryuke. "And besides I have a long list of things to say about you Japanese Death Gods."

_(Living Room)_

"Change it back I was watching that!" Genkai growled as she took the remote back from Bobby who sent her a dirty look.

"Well too bad we're not watching this crap." Bobby stated as he tried to take it back from her.

"Like an old drunkard like you would know what quality entertainment is at all, hell I'm surprised that you still have any functioning brain cells left in that empty skull at all." Genkai shot back at the old hunter.

"Rufus would you stop setting there like some idjit and give me a hand over here?" Bobby asked his old friend who was watching from another seat.

"Sorry Bobby but I'm staying out of this one, isn't that right Bobby?" Rufus said to the Anime version of Bobby Singer who was setting right beside him.

"Sometimes you have to pick your battles wisely." Anime Bobby said with a little smirk.

"Remind me to kill whoever drew me fat." Bobby said in a low growl as tried to fight for control for the remote.

"If you ask me I think it's an improvement." Genkai said smugly as kept a tight grip on the remote control.

"Who asked you? You wrinkled old mummy?" Bobby growled as the battle for the remote continued on.

"This is better than TV." Rufus commented with a big smile on his face.

"Amen to that." Anime Bobby said in agreement.

_(Back Yard)_

"So in short if you kids were to release me from this little predicament, then I will gladly reward for your troubles." Crowley said trying to convince kids from Digimon to release him from his Devil's trap.

"Like we're about to let out of that thing." Tai stated while trying to maintain a good distance away from the King of Hell.

"Besides they told us about you and how try and trick people." Marcus stated while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I wouldn't say trick, I mean I run Hell not Wall street we have integrity." Crowley corrected the young boy in front of him.

"Still, Dean did warn us about you and what you're capable of doing." TK Said while keeping a careful eye on the demon in front of him.

"Oh please I'm sure the lies that those boys have sai.." Crowley began before getting sprayed in the face with holy water courtesy Nicholas D. Wolfwood, who watched screamed in slight pain.

"Hey! You know you're not supposed to be making deals, and you kids might want to run along before these guys _really _try and mess with your heads." Wolfwood instructed as he watched the kids leave the area.

Since Wolfwood was the only 'priest' there he was assigned on watching the demons which consisted of Crowley, Meg, Ruby, Azazel, Lilith, and Alastair who were each stuck in a Devil's trap.

"You know I'm technically friends with the boys now, I seriously doubt that I should be here with them." Meg said trying get herself out of the trap.

"You just want to go and screw Sam and Dean's little angel friend." Lilith stated as Ruby nodded her head in agreement.

"Says the two girls who got screwed over by little sappy Sam Winchester." Meg shout back at them with a little smirk of her own as both Ruby and Lilith glared back at her.

"Never send a woman to do a man's job." Alastair said to Azazel who nodded his head. "I mean how hard is it to break those boys, trust me I brook that Dean in no time flat and he was my best student."

"True, I can only think of one good Winchester and that's that little MILF of a mother that have named Mary." Azazel said with a devious grin before finding himself being sprayed from head to toe with holy water.

"That's my wife you're talking about you yellow eyed bastard." John Winchester stated as he kept spraying more holy water onto the screaming demon.

"I'm guessing those two must have a history." Wolfwood said to himself as he lit himself another cigarette.

_(Other Part of the Hinata Inn)_

"You know most people would consider it rude to eat a slice of cake in front of them and not even offer them a slice." Gabriel commented from behind his ring of holy fire as he watched L eat a slice of cake in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I would offer you some but I'm afraid that your guards are under strict orders to not let anyone come near either of you. Plus I heard that angels don't need to eat or sleep." L explained as he continued to eat his cake.

The guards that he was talking about was Cas's legendary Pokemon that was ordered to keep an eye on all of the angels present which consisted of Michael who was still in Adam's body, Lucifer, Raphael who was still in his first vessel, Gabriel, Anna, Zachariah, Uriel, and Balthazar. The Pokemon that was watching them were Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Rayquaza, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Kyurem, Reshiram, Zekrom, and even Arceus were all keeping guard of the angels.

"Lord Castiel has ordered us to keep guard and that is what we shall do." Arceus boomed with authority in his voice.

"I can assure you that once we are free, I will take great pleasure in making you and your master suffer." Raphael stated as he glared right at Arceus who returned the glare right back at the Archangel.

"You know Ralphey what you need is a good shag and if you play your cards right I'm pretty sure that at lest _one _of women here wouldn't mind doing it." Balthazar commented with a playful smile on his face while Raphael sent him a death glare.

"You never could learn how to lighten up could you little brother?" Lucifer said with a mocking smile on his face. "For the record though I wouldn't mind a little cake though."

"Don't understand why Dean would allow Castiel to trap me like this." Anna said to herself while she was being guarded by Keldeo who sent her a sympathizing look.

"Well guess he wasn't turned on by the fact that you went back in time and tried to kill his mommy and daddy." Zachariah said mockingly to the female angel.

"I found it rewarding how Michael were able to track you down and sat your whole body aflame." Uriel said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"We will be free and then the final battle can commence." Michael said in a calm voice while watching L eat his cake.

"Yeah right, you just want to bone those two girls Panty and Stocking, I seen the way you were looking at them Mikey." Gabriel said teasingly to his older brother who shot him a death glare.

"Would any of you like a slice of cake?" L asked the Legendary Pokemon guarding the angels.

_(Another part of the Hinata Inn)_

"How do we Know that you're not making this stuff up?" Haruhi Suzumiya asked the chained up Dick Rowman in front of her.

"Oh trust me kid I'm a very powerful man in the business world and if you can get me out of these chains, then let's just say I'll make it worth your while." Dick said with a charming smile on his face.

"I don't think we should let him go, I don't event think we should even be _talking_ to him!" Cure Yellow stated to the S.O.S Brigade leader who simply ignored her.

"You I never say this but you girls have special spark to you that just can't be copied, I mean if anybody copied your looks and style they wouldn't have that same spark as you do." Dick said trying to convince the girls to let him go.

While the girls was taking everything that Dick said into consideration, a bucket had floated above them and dunked a bunch of borax on his head and caused him to scream in agony.

"Lord Castiel told me to do that incase you tried to do anything." Mewtwo stated calmly as he ignored the Head Leviathan's screams of pain.

_(Another Hot Springs at the Hinata Inn)_

"I can't believe that those boys were able to spring a place like this." Ellen said as she soaked in the warm waters.

"Yep, Sam and Dean have really did come through on his one." Jo stated calmly relaxing next to her mother.

"Well they _are _my boys after all." Mary Winchester said with pride in her voice for her two sons.

"I just want to say that it's good to finally meet you Mrs. Winchester." Jess said in polite voice to the mother of Sam Winchester.

"I'm sure you got this a lot but Sam does look a lot like you." Madison complimented the Mother Winchester.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that I'm setting across from the woman who gave birth to the world's most sexist man, Sam Winchester." Becky said with sparkle in her eyes.

Yes the six of them were all relaxing in the hot springs that Cas had added along with all of the other girls there as well. Unbeknown to them was that they were being spied on by a few perverts from afar.

"So tell me how you three know my son again." Mary asked wanting to know just how well they know her youngest son.

"Well me and Sam used to date back at Stanford." Jess answered.

"We had a thing once." Madison answered leaving out the whole werewolf part and how painful it was for Sam.

"Me and Sam used to be married." Becky said with a big smile on her face which caused the other women to look at her in shock and surprised.

"You and Sam were _married_?" Jo asked the fangirl in total disbelief.

"Well yeah, but it was mostly because he was under a love spell though, but it was good being Mrs. Sam Winchester for a little while." Becky said with a little sigh.

"Are you girls talking about Sam? Now there is man." Kitsune asked trying to get in on the conversation.

"I think that's enough talking about Sam." Mary said wanting to end the conversation.

"Would you rather her about Dean and his little escapades?" Bela Talbot asked the Mother of the Winchester brothers. "I will admit that he does dress up real good." She said with a smirk.

"Some questions are better left unanswered." Ellen said as she placed a hand on Mary's shoulder.

_(Back with Sam and Dean)_

"So You should just relax Keiman." Dean said enjoying himself in the hot springs. "I mean hell look at Cas." He said as he pointed over to the angel who was getting a shoulder massage from Mutsumi.

"I don't feel very comfortable about this." Cas said with nervousness in his voice while Mutsumi just giggled at the comment.

"I call next when you're done with him!" Anime Dean shouted from his spot in the hot springs.

"I get third then!" Garth yelled as he drunk some more of his beer.

"I call fourth!" Vash screamed while setting right next to Mutsumi.

"I did I let you guys talk me into this?" Keitaro said with an exhausted sigh.

"What can I say? We are very persuasive" Dean answered with his 'Dean smirk.'

A/N: Well there you go guys the latest chapter of Supernatural Anime, now I hope that you liked how I brought in some of the characters from Supernatural and how they interacted with some of the Anime characters and each other.

Now I hope that you've been enjoying the new season I haven't had the chance to see it yet and sorry if I left out Sam's new love interest I'll make sure to use her in my next Omake.

Well just read and review and I will see you guys all next time.


	25. Marvel Anime: Ironman

A/N: Hey there everybody it's been a while since I uploaded a new chapter of _'Supernatural Anime'_ hasn't it? Well I just want to say that I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had a lot of computer problems and right now I am in the process of getting a new laptop computer so again sorry.

By the way the new season has been pretty good and plus we are going to be getting a season nine as well too.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or series that appear or mentioned in this story.

"Just how many shows does this guy have anyway?" Sam asked no one in particular as he stared blankly at the TV screen in front of him.

"Come on Sam what did you expect? He's been pretty much everywhere since the movie." Dean explained to his younger brother as he drunk some of his beer.

"I believe that it is a natural thing for characters from comic books to have many incarnations into different forms of media in order to help increase their popularity with a much larger audience." Castiel explained to the two Winchesters.

"Cas we know how the whole from the book to screen thing work, but then again this is Tony Stark we're talking about here the guy got the money country or two." Dean told the angel who was setting between him and Sam on the motel sofa.

The Anime that the three of them was watching was '_Marvel's Anime Ironman'_ and the reason that they were watching it was because there was really nothing for them to look at for the moment, and they had just got done watching the first episode of it and to them it was ok.

"Well other than that reporter lady." Dean started

"Nanami Ota" Cas informed him while not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Whatever, she was so giving off a Lois Lane vibe." Dean commented to the other two occupants in the room as he finished off the rest of his beer.

"I don't know Dean; I think that he might end up with that Dr. Chika Tanaka they do seem to connect." Sam told him with a smug look on his face as Dean just shrugged him off on that comment.

"I don't understand why he said that he was going to retire only to put his armor back on again." Cas said in a confused tone of voice. "Though I have to admit that the idea that an organization of villains deciding to name themselves after the zodiac is pretty intriguing to say the least."

Dean was about to get ready to turn the TV only to see a second episode of _'Ironman' _came on and the boys just sought there and watched it from beginning to end and Dean though that the whole car chase with Cancer was pretty damn amazing if he says so himself. The other thing that he liked about the episode was how Tony had flat out told the Japanese that 'It's a frigging lie!' was just to amazing for words, plus he even rubbed the Tony and Nanami scenes into Sam's face as well.

When the third episode aired they saw Ironman go toe to toe with the Zodiac Aries while Dr. Chika Tanaka and Nanami work together to get information on a research project called Tesla which was being sold to the Zodiac, which also caused Sam and Dean to get into an argument on which girl was better.

Cas just simply ignored the two arguing brothers as he just sought there and watched the opening to the fourth episode of the Ironman Anime. Now what made this one stand out from the first three was that special guest appearance that took the Winchesters by surprise when they saw who that guy was that just saved both Tony and Nanami.

"I had no idea that Wolverine was going to be in this episode!" Dean said with the excitement of a little boy, but then had an embarrassing look on his face as Sam and Cas both gave him an odd look. "What?"

"Nothing." Sam said while trying to hold in a laugh, but was having hard time doing it.

Another thing that surprised them was when they saw that it was Yinsin inside of the Ironman armor, and the last they checked he was supposed to be dead.

They sought through the whole series watching Tony take Zodiac after zodiac with each battle getting more intense, like the battle between Tony and Yinsin or when Tony had to deal with Virgo. Then there was the episode where he ends up taking in that little girl for a little while, which the boys did feel sorry for the kid though.

They were both surprised hell even Cas was a little surprised to learn that Chika was a member of Zodiac as well, but it was against her will though and thanks to Tony he was able to free her from them. Plus Sam gave Dean Victory grin when he saw her and Tony get together when he saved her, and Dean was complaining about how she told Nanami was too good for Tony; even though she wanted to confess her feelings for him.

Though to be honest they weren't all that surprised when they learned that Minister of Defense Kuroda was the head of Zodiac and wanted to use Tony's armors for his own gain, like taking over Japan and then the whole world.

They were sadden to see Chika sacrifice herself so the reactor wouldn't explode and taking Japan with it, but all in all the series was pretty good to them.

"Hey got to give them credit it was pretty good." Dean commented.

"I agree." Cas told him.

"Same here, oh and Dean I told you so." Sam bragged with smile on his face since he was right about Tony and Chika.

"Well at least Nanami is still alive." He mumbled to himself under breath.

"Though in the End Tony will end up with Pepper Potts" Cas informed them both which surprised them as simply shrugged it off. "I win."

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because the next chapter is an omake where they will be doing the hare hare yuki dance the link to is in my profile page under Supernatural so read and review and I will see you all next time.


	26. OMake 3

**A/N: ** Hey there everybody and welcome back to another chapter of _"Supernatural Anime"_, now I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story but as you need to know is that I've had some serious computer problems lately and now I'm back and kind of better than before.

I saw the first two episodes of season 9 and I am really pumped for the rest of the season, I mean Sam ready to call it quits and what Dean did to save him, and Cas trying to adjust to life as a human now. Not only that but Sam has an angel inside of him and doesn't even know it, man like Dean said it's going to be a busy year for them.

Well that's enough talking for now and it's time to get to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or any of the Anime that is mentioned or present in this story.

* * *

><p>"I've gotta tell ya Sam, this is by fare one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." Dean told his younger brother with an unsure look on his face.<p>

"I know what you mean Dean, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Sam stated to his older brother as he sought on the floor exhausted from the ordeal that they just experienced.

"I know what you mean there Sammy, I'm about to pass out." Dean said while sitting down beside his brother who was even more tired than he was.

"Sam, Dean do either of you think that you can find the strength to get back up again and continue on?" Castiel asked the two exhausted Winchester brothers in front of him.

"Cas man we've been doing this for days now and we need a freaking break already." Dean explained the trench coat wearing angel standing in front of him and his brother.

"I understand your concerns Dean, but you know that we don't have a choice in the matter and we must do this." Cas explained to the young hunter sitting in front of him.

"Hey if you two lazy good for nothings are done with your break then maybe you would like to join the rest of us for rehearsal?!" Haruhi Suzumiya screamed into the megaphone from the center of stage.

"Hey give them a break they're just tired, I mean we've been practicing none this thing none stop for weeks now and some of us do need a break you know." Kyon explained to the S.O.S Brigade leader as he walked up behind her with and exasperated look on his face.

"That's no excuse damnit! They should be able to pull off this dance without hitch by now and they still barely gotten the basics down!" She yelled into Kyon's face with the megaphone in her hand.

That's right the Winchesters were practicing dancing with the S.O.S Brigade for the school festival tomorrow night and they had spent past few weeks, and unfortunately for Sam and Dean they seem to lack a bit of coordination.

The reason that they are even there is because they are members of the S.O.S Brigade and it was their duty to join their fellow Brigade members in their club activities. Truth be told though the real reason that they're there is because when Haruhi called Cas's phone and he answered it, even though Dean has told numerous times to _not _answer the phone if Haruhi calls because she'll just have them wondering around the city looking for whatever came into her little head. It took some convincing, favors, and a little bit of guilt to get them to agree; it was especially hard to convince Dean though but Cas did remind him that he was the reason why they're in the S.O.S Brigade.

When Cas had teleported them to where the Brigade was located at; they learned what Haruhi had planned for them, Sam and Dean was surprised that they only had to do a dance number in front of the school. That didn't sound so bad at first but when they saw the dance themselves they outright refused to do it and that lead to a heated and verbal argument between Dean and Haruhi which lasted for a good two hours. Sam and Kyon had to play the peacemakers and calm the two hotheads down.

In the end though they ended up having to participate in the performance and Dean was in no way happy about it either.

"Why can't you two be more like him?" Haruhi said as she pointed towards the stage at a dancing Garth who was performing the dance flawlessly with big smile on his face.

"See boys it's not so hard." Garth told them as he finished dancing on stage. "It's all about the hip movement."

Haruhi needed some backup dancers for the performance and since Kyon's friends were busy working in some of stands for the festival that meant there was no way they could be part of the performance. Knowing Haruhi that wasn't going to cut it for her so she asked Sam, Dean, and Cas if they might know some people who would be interested in performing with them for the festival.

Dean was going to say no so they wouldn't have to keep doing this, but of course Cas reminded him about the consequences of what would happen to the world if she get's board, so as he pouted a grumbled Sam told Cas to go and get two people who would be able to backup dancing for them.

"See? Now get off your lazy asses and get back to dancing!" She yelled into their tired faces with her megaphone. "Hey get up damnit! This is no time for you to take a nap on the job!" Haruhi yelled at the exhausted Kevin Tran who was laying on his back.

"I keep telling you I'm not really much of a dancer and all of your yelling isn't really making thing any better." Kevin groaned to her after tripping over for what was like the twentyth time today, he really wished Sam and Dean didn't drag him into this whole dance thing to begin with and would rather be trying to decipher the rest of the demon tablet to close the gates of Hell.

"Look at least give us a few minutes to recharge, I mean we've been rehearsing since this morning none stop." Sam told her in a somewhat disgruntled tone of voice.

"He's right you know, a little rest would do us all a world of good." Kyon explained as he walked up behind Haruhi. "After all you do have to take the performers needs and concerns into consideration." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Fine. Everybody we're taking a fifteen minute break so rest up because we're going to get this dance down pact even if it takes us all night to do it!" Haruhi yelled into the megaphone before turning her attention towards Mikuru who had a frightened look on her face while Haruhi had a big grin on hers.

The boys have been around the brigade long enough to know what Haruhi had in store for the poor girl, and like Kyon no matter how many times they try to save Mikuru from Haruhi's cosplay suggestions they would fail in trying to save her.

"You know what we could use that would make our performance even better?" Haruhi asked as she put her arm over Mikuru's shoulders.

"How about a laser light show and we can all wear some glow sticks? That would really drive the audience wild." Garth suggested with excited smile on his face.

"That sounds like a terrific idea!" Haruhi yelled in agreement thinking that the inclusion of a laser light show and some glow sticks would make things even better. "Also I got some costumes for us all to wear, I just need to get the size measurements down first." She stated as she began to drag a reluctant along with her but suddenly stopped and looked over into Sam's direction.

"Why is she looking at me that?" Sam asked with a worried look on his face while Haruhi gave him the same big grin that she gave to Mikuru.

"Sammy I think someone wants you to play dress-up with them." Dean teased his younger brother with a small smirk on his face as he watched Haruhi approach Sam.

"Alright listen up everybody this is what we're going to do!" She yelled into the megaphone as everybody present turned their attention towards her.

"I wonder what kind of torture the devil in prada has planned for us next?" Dean whispered into Sam's ear.

"First I want you two to go and see if you us some laser lights." Haruhi instructed to both Itsuki and Garth. "Check every single electronic store in the entire city if you have to for a laser light machine." She stated with that big grin still on her face.

"You here that buddy? Looks like you and me are going on a little road trip!" Garth said with a bit of excitement in voice as he slapped Itsuki on the back.

"I must admit that this does sound a bit exciting." Itsuki told him as they both left to go find a laser light machine for the performance tomorrow night.

"Alright next we're going to need some glow sticks and that's where you guys come in." Haurhi said pointing towards Dean and Cas.

"Does the glow sticks have to be any specific color?" Cas asked the brigade leader out of curiosity.

"As long as they're bright and colorful then it doesn't even matter, now that I think about it a smoke machine would really help liven things up a bit and that's were you two come in." Haruhi stated as she pointed toward Kyon, Yuki, and Kevin.

"Wait, were are we even going to get a smoke machine?" Kevin asked her as he tried to set himself up right.

"All that's missing now is bubble machine and we'll have ourselves a rave on our hands." Dean whispered into Sam's ear.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll figure something out, now I want you to come with us because I need someone to model some of the outfits I have in mind." Haruhi stated as she grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt and began to drag him and Mikuru off to the brigade room as she mostly ignored most of his protests.

"You have to admit that she's pretty damn strong for a girl her size." Dean commented as he watched he brother getting dragged to be possibly molested by a Japanese schoolgirl, which pretty much sounds like a plot from a porn video he once saw.

"Well I guess we should get to work on trying to find a smoke machine then." Kevin suggested as he walked over to where Kyon was standing.

"Yeah no, Cas if you would? Can you just poof yourself off to the nearest glow stick and smoke machine store for us?" Dean asked the trench coat wearing angel.

"Dean I don't think that such a store would exist here or in our own world either." Cas stated to the older Winchester who just let out a little sigh.

"Cas just go and get the stuff we need before queen diva gets back here and decides that she wants to turn this into a musical rendition of the movie _"Magic Mike"._" Dean instructed with an annoyed groan as he suddenly heard a flutter of wings and Cas was gone.

"Wow, it must be pretty sweet to be friends with an angel?" Kyon asked relieved that he won't have to be doing any heavy lifting this time.

"Yep it has it's perks." Dean answered with a little smirk on his face as he turned his direction over towards Kevin. "So how you holding up over there Kevin?"

"I really wish I could just soak my feet into some warm water right about now." Kevin moaned as he massaged his aching feet.

"Sorry again that you guys had to get dragged into this whole thing with Haruhi and the school festival." Kyon said as he took a seat in one of he empty chairs.

"Hey don't worry about it I've always wanted to be on _'Dance _Moms'" Dean said sarcastically with a playful smile on his face. "Well anyway there's no way in hell that we'll be able to get this thing done in time, we at least not without a little help." He explained as he turned his gaze over towards Yuki who was busy reading a book.

Kyon saw where Dean was looking and knew what he was thinking at that moment, and that was trying to get Yuki to help them out in this situation.

"Hey there." Dean said as he approached the purple haired girl who's attention was solely focused on the book in her hands. "That must be one hell of a story you're reading there?"

Yuki simply nodded her head at his question and continued on with reading her book while Dean kneeled down to her level.

"Hey look I'm just going to cut to the chase here, I was wondering if you would oh I don't know use your skills to make us all better dancers? I mean as you can probably tell that most of aren't really that coordinated and well basically suck, so how about it will you help us out?" He asked her with a hopeful smile on his face.

Yuki simply lifted her head up a bit and looked at Dean with that blank emotionless look on her face for a few seconds before returning her attention back to her book.

"Was that a yes?" Dean asked slightly confused with the young girl's action.

"I honestly have no idea Dean." Kevin answered as he continued to massaged his soar feet.

Before Dean could continue on he heard a swooshing sound from behind him and turned to see Cas had returned and he let out a surprised gasp as he saw the angel covered from head to toe with glow sticks.

"I'm back with the glow sticks and smoke machine." Cas responded as he placed the smoke machine down on the ground.

"Cas is there a reason why you're covered in glow sticks?" Dean asked him while trying to contain the laughter that was bubbling up inside of him at the moment.

"Well the girl at the store said I might look cool in them so she..."

"Never mind I don't really want to know." Before Dean could go on he saw Haruhi returned with Mikuru and Sam who were both not very comfortable with their outfits.

Mikuru was wearing a pink tube tank top and a skirt that barley covered her legs along with a matching pair of pink boots to go along with the outfit, and strapped to her back was a pair of angel wings plus she was even wearing a halo over her head as well.

Sam was wearing was wearing also dressed as an angel as well but his outfit was a bit more different from Mikuru's though, for example he had an open blue suit that showed off his bare chest and he had on a pair of dark blue shoes that went along well with his blue pants as well. He also had a pair of wings strapped to his back and a halo as well.

"Sam..."

"Dean, if you say anything about the outfit then I am going to shoot you." He warned his older brother with a threatening glare.

Dean decided that it would be best to just keep his mouth shut for the moment, but that didn't stop him from letting out a few giggles at his brother's expense though. Sam just kept on glaring daggers at his older brother though.

"What do you guys think? I thought that it would be a great idea that all of us dress up as angels for the festival!" Haurhi exclaimed with excitement in her voice as she showed off both Sam and Mikuru.

Dean couldn't help but see the irony in the that they're all going to be dressed as angels and one of them is an actual angel and Haruhi had no idea about it either. It was a good thing Cas had erased her memory after the first time they met.

"Alright as soon as Itsuki and that other guy gets back here we'll continue on with our rehearsal!" Haruhi yelled into the megaphone as she ignored some of the moaning that was coming from Kevin.

_The Next Night_

Well the next day came before any of them even knew it, after rehearsal was over with yesterday Cas had zapped himself, Dean, Sam, Garth, and Kevin back to their world where they could rest for like a day or two. They knew that Haruhi told them to show up early so they the could get in some last minuet practice.

Once they were done with that Kyon suggested that they stick around and enjoy the festival for a bit since they earned it, Sam had to convince Kevin to relax for at least a day since Crowley had no idea that they were there anyway and that he should just enjoy the moment of piece.

So the guys hit a few stands and played a few games, they even stopped by a classroom that was designed as a traditional Japanese tea shop. They were surprised to learn that Mikuru and a few girls from her class were the ones running the shop, they were really impressed the quality of the tea that was being served to them and of course Sam and Kevin had to explain the proper etiquette to Dean and Cas.

They were having so much fun that before they knew it, it was time for the S.O.S Brigade to do their dance performance. They all made their way towards the school auditorium, Sam, Dean, and Cas have came to this place so many times that they know the whole school like the back of their hands. Once they got there they saw Haruhi and the others already in costume and she had an annoyed look on her face too.

"Where the hell were you guys? It doesn't matter just hurry up and change already they're about to announce us." She instructed as she threw them their costumes and shoved them all into a changing room.

"I can't believe that we're about to do this." Dean said not liking this one single bit.

"Well believe Dean, after all this is your fault to begin with." Sam said with a annoyed and at the same time nervous look on his face.

"How is this my fault?" Dean asked his younger brother knowing full well what Sam is talking about.

"Look can we talk about this later? I just want to get this over with as soon as possible." Sam shot back as the music started to play.

"Oh man, I feel like I'm about to throw up!" Kevin said in queasy voice as he placed his hand onto his stomach.

"Just try and hold it in Kevin this will all be over soon, I hope." Dean said as he placed a hand on the young prophet's shoulder who simply nodded his head.

Then the music started and smoke covered the air as it soon reviled Haruhi, Mikuru, and Yuki all wearing the same angel outfit that Mikuru was wearing the day before only this time they were covered with glow sticks.

Soon the guys all got ready because now the for them to go out there and join the girls in the the dancing, then suddenly there were more smoke that covered the stage as it soon revealed all of the guys wearing the same angel outfit that Sam was wearing the day before and they were all wearing glow sticks as well.

The crowd was going wild with the performance because that's when the laser lights started, what was really surprising was the fact that Sam, Dean, Cas, Garth, and even Kevin was dancing perfectly to the song without a single flaw what so ever.

Once they were done every single male and female who was in the audience was clapping with wild enthusiasm at the dancers on stage.

"She I told you everyone would loves us!" Haruhi said with a satisfactory smile on her face as she bowed to the audience.

"I don't get it, how were we even able to dance like that?" Kevin asked wondering just how they were able to pull this whole thing off.

Dean just looked over towards Yuki who was bowing her head at the crowd with that blank look on her face.

"Let's just say that we had one hell of dance choreographer." He answered with a little smirk on his face as he turned his attention towards Cas. "Make sure nobody remembers a damn thing that happened here." He told Cas wanting to forget this whole thing and sleep it off like it was a bad hangover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Well there you go guys, and again I am sorry that it took me so long to update this story and I hope that this makes the wait worth it. In case any of you were wondering what the Dance they were performing was, well it's called the Hare Hare Yuki and if you want to see what it looks like then there's a link to it on my profile page under "Supernatural" and it should send you to the Youtube video of it. Just picture Sam, Dean, Cas, Garth, and Kevin doing that dance with the S.O.S Brigade it'll be funny as hell.

Oh yeah I saw the preview for the third episode for season 9 and it showed Cas kissing a woman, so if Cas have sex with her then that means I'm going to let him have sex in this story just like Sam and Dean.

One more thing the next chapter is going to be a real fairy tale and it's also going to have another _'Supernatural'_ character as well, I'm not going to tell you who it is but you do know him and you either love him or hate him but let's just say he's going to make the next chapter kind of interesting to say the least.

Well anyway leave a review and I will see you guys all later.

Bye.


	27. Fairy Tail

**A/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome back to the newest chapter of _'Supernatural Anime' _now a lot of things has happened on _'Supernatural' _and I mean TONS of stuff.

Now this chapter is going to a very special person in it and hope you guys will enjoy this little fairy tale.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any of the Anime that is mentioned or present in this story.

Setting in the motel room all alone Sam was taking a break from his research for the case that he and Dean was currently working on which involved a poltergeist. He spent most of his time on his laptop looking up information on the woman that died there 75 years ago and he was starting to feel a little exhausted so he took a seat in one of the chairs and turned on the TV to see what was on that might be good.

He started to flip through channels to see if there was anything good on it, he kept doing this until he came across a show that had a boy with short red hair talking to a girl with blonde hair,and they appeared to be accompanied by a small blue cat looking thing talking to the boy and the girl.

"This looks like it could be somewhat watchable, I say we keep it on this channel." Another person said setting in the chair across from Sam with a big smile on his face as he commented on the show.

Sam knew that it was a hallucination of Lucifer trying to him so he just simply ignored him and stayed focused on the TV screen as he saw the title of show appear in front of him.

"So this show is called 'Fairy Tail'? So I guess we should be on the look out for little Red riding hood, Snow White, or maybe Goldie locks and the three bears. By the way I think that girl with blonde hair is pretty cute, but the girl with the long red hair looks pretty smoking herself." Lucifer stated with a sly grin on his face.

Sam didn't pay him any attention though and turned the TV up just so he could block him out some more, Lucifer just simply scoffed at the younger Winchester's attempt to try and block him out but he just decided to watch 'Fairy Tail' and then mess with Sam.

An hour had passed and Sam just gotten done watch two episodes of the Anime he already learned about the main charters names like the kid the with the short red hair was named Natsu, the girl with the long blonde hair was named Lucy and Lucifer made sure to pay a little more attention to that, he learned that the girl with red hair was named Erza, the other boy was named Gray, and the cat character was named Happy.

"I wonder who would name their cat 'Happy'? Not very creative if you ask me though, what do they say when he's depressed? 'Happy is sad now' or something like that? Maybe we should see what happens when he's afraid. Does that sound fun to you Happy?" Lucifer said as he held the blue cat in his lap with a sadistic smile on his face as he petted the him on the head.

Sam had enough so he squeezed the burn mark on his hand to the hallucination vanish along with the image of Happy with him, so he took advantage at that and watched the Anime peacefully for the time being.

He learned about how they were all members of a guild that was named fairy tail, which he thought was kind of funny, he also learned about their personalities like how Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He also has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against , but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when was betrayed by . Natsu rarely exhibits any perversities towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances.

Plus he also tries to prove his strength to the others but he really does care about them, the fact that he suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to other people. It kind of reminded Sam of how Dean would act when they are on a plane.

Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. He had to admit that he did think she looked pretty cute in her swimsuit though and the force glasses she was wearing really added to her look, but when he would see her in trouble he would just pray that she'll be okay.

"Looks like you have a little crush on that Lucy girl, don't you Sam? Well lucky for you she likes assertive men so you're pretty much good to go and not only that plus she's loaded." Lucifer said as he chuckled at Sam for his own amusement and looked at Erza fighting off a giant monster.

He learned that Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. Sam couldn't help but laugh at trying to picture how Dean would act around her, plus he social awkwardness kind of put him in mind of Cas too.

"Wow, that Erza girl is one fine smoking little thing isn't she? Though she does look like she might have some emotional baggage but then again who doesn't?" Lucifer said as he just kept leering at the young red head on the TV.

Sam just kept paying attention to what was on screen trying his best to ignore the devil who was making more laude comments on the characters. When he saw how Natsu fought he decided to just simply call him matchstick, because of his fire abilities.

Sam was really getting more and more into this show and he learned a lot about all of the other guilds there and well just that whole world in general, Lucifer was a little interested in it himself and he also enjoyed thinking about how could take control of it if given the chance. For the most part though he enjoyed messing with Sam when it came down to certain characters just to see how he would react.

"Sam I know that you want me." Lucy said suddenly appearing beside him from out of nowhere as she whispered into his ear.

"Where did she come from? Wow Sam looks like you get to fulfill that little desire you've been having the past few hours or so." Lucifer said with a smirk on his face as he watched Sam's discomfort.

"Sam I want you to do me, I know that's what's you've been thinking. So why not right here right now?" Lucy said as placed her hand onto Sam's face getting her face even closer to his with each passing second.

"I need to get some air!" Sam said as he jumped up from his seat and headed out side just to get away from this madness leaving Lucifer in there alone as the image of Lucy vanished.

"Oh darn almost had him, oh well looks like it's just going to be me and you for a while." Lucifer said to Erza who appeared right beside him with a big grin on his face as he gave her a big kiss on the cheek and laughed.

**A/N:**Well there you go guys 'Fairy Tail' and I would like to thank Cosmos Queen for the suggestion of this anime. Sorry for the short chapter I was pretty much in a rush typing it but I might do something with Sam and Lucy in the future.

Not much to say except read and review.


	28. Tenchi Muyo

A**/N: **Hey there everybody and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _"Supernatural Anime" _now I'm going to be honest with you guys here for a minute I've been thinking of abandoning this story, due to the lack of interest that people have in this thing seeing.

So I ask you guys this: Should I keep going with this story or just call it a day?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural nor do I any of the Anime that is talked about in this story.

"Alright Cas care to explain to us what we're about to watch?" Dean asked the angel who was setting in the recliner chair beside him.

"Well all I know is that it is called '_Tenchi Muyo' _and some people consider it a classic in it's genre, while others call it the first of it's kind." Cas explained to him with his attention focused on the TV.

"I heard about this show, it came on TV back in the late 90's they say that it's a harem series. You know kind of like '_Love Hina' _but it's kind of like the opposite of that show." Sam told him as he retrieved three bottles of beers from the fridge and handed two of them to both Dean and Cas.

"Let me guess the main character is a girl who is now a manager of an all boys inn?" Dean asked his younger brother as he took swallow of his beer.

"Well no not really, what I mean is that unlike the girls in that one the girls here aren't as... hostile like them." Sam explained to his older brother as they both remembered their experience 'working' at the Hinata Inn.

"It's starting." Cas told the two Winchesters as all three of them watched the intro of the Anime begin to start.

Needless to say that after the first episode the boys were hooked onto this series, Dean couldn't help but make a few comments on how the space pirate Ryoko acts which didn't go unnoticed by both Sam and Cas.

Then the next episode started up which introduced both Ayeka and her little sister Sasami who are both princesses from the planet Jurai, who came to Earth to look for their missing brother Yosho who came to Earth chasing after Ryoko 700 years ago.

"Why was Tenchi's father trying to film him and Ryoko having sex?" Cas asked the Winchesters in a confused tone of voice.

"Cas, there is no way we can answer that without this getting weird." Sam answered him not wanting to take this conversation any further than it should go.

"And when you returned I was supposed to be your bride" Ayeka said sadly to the holographic image of her brother Yosho.

That comment caused both Sam and Dean to choke on their beers on what they just heard from the space princess.

"Did she just say that she was going to marry her brother?" Dean asked making sure he heard that correctly.

"That's right she did say that she was supposed to marry her brother once he returned to their planet once he as defeated Ryoko." Cas explained to the both of them.

"I am not even going to comment on that one." Sam said weird out from what he just heard.

The episode ended with Tenchi's house landing next to his grandfather's shrine and all three girls living with him and his father. The next episode featured the introduction of Ryo-Ohki which they learned from the second episode was Ryoko's ship, they were surprised to see it as some cat-rabbit thing that seem to have a love for carrots.

The episode after that one brought in Detective Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police and not only that Dean enjoyed seeing Ryoko and Ayeka in that hot springs.

"I know a lot of strings had to have been pulled if she is in a police force." Sam commented on how Mihoshi is even a police officer.

"Well the whole wanting to marry her brother thing aside, this show is pretty decent to say the least." Dean commented to the other two who nodded their heads in agreement.

The three of them sought there in silence during the next couple of episodes which brought in the evil Kagato and of scientist Washu who happens to be the mother of Ryoko and the former teacher of Kagato.

Not only that but they also learned that Tenchi's grandfather is actually Yosho, Ayeka's and Sasami's missing brother which kind of made them related to Tenchi. Then they learned about the wings of light hawk and how Tenchi was connected to them.

Then there was the episode where both Ryoko and Ayeka was trying to win Tenchi's affection and Dean was enjoying every moment of it, but the part that he loved the most was when Washu was trying to play 'doctor' with Tenchi.

A few episodes later Yosho's, Ayeka's, and Sasami's parents showed up wanting to take the girls home, well to boys surprise their father was actually to two women at the same time.

"Well he is royalty." Sam commented on that subject as he just kept watching the TV.

Once the episode ended the three of them was left in silence of what they just gotten done watching.

"Wow, I got to tell ya that Tenchi is pretty lucky to have all of those girls after him like that." Dean said to both Sam and Cas.

"Yet two of them are related to him which would technically make them his aunts and could be counted as incest." Cas pointed out to them.

"My advice it's best that we not think about it too hard and all agree that it's pretty much worth watching. So what are we eating tonight?" Sam asked his brother.

"I have an idea." Dean answered with a smirk on his face.

"It's so nice to meet some Tenchi's friends from school." Tenchi's father said to Sam, Dean , and Cas who were all setting besides Tenchi enjoying the meal that Sasami made for all of them.

"Yep we're transfer students from America and Tenchi here has been really cool with us." Dean said putting his arm around Tenchi's shoulders.

"Thanks Dean." Tenchi said to the older Winchester with a nervous smile on his face.

"Well at least we're trying to get killed this time around."Sam whispered to Cas who simply nodded his head in agreement.

**A/B: **I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, I thought I'd go with the first version of the Tenchi series and do the other three separate.

Well not much to say but read and review and I will see you guys later.


	29. Zatch Bell

**A/N: **Hey there guys and welcome back to a brand new chapter of _"Supernatural Anime" _now first off let me just say that the season final left me speechless.

Dean is a freaking Demon now! I mean it may not have been globally big like how the angels were kicked out of Heaven like last season, but more of the 'Oh man this is going to be a game changer' kind of big. Oh my god how is this going to play out with Dean being a demon? Sam you really need to save your brother.

Cas, well I have to admit the way he stopped Metatron was pretty clever plus the fact that he let him live means we just might see the scribe of God again in the future. Also it looks like he'll need to restock on the grace otherwise he's going to die, can't wait to see how they handle that.

The queen is dead, LONG LIVE THE KING! That's right Crowley is alive and Abbadon is dead and in charge again, plus it looked like he knew this would happen to Dean oh man season 10 is going to be intense.

Sam, oh man he really has his work cut out for him next season let's all wish him the best of luck folks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any of the various Anime that is mentioned in this story.

* * *

><p>"So can somebody tell me who's it was that we watch this?" Dean asked the other occupants in the room.<p>

"Dean it was your idea that we watch this." Sam stated to his older brother who gave him a 'what do you mean it was my idea to watch this?' look.

"Sam's right Dean you said and I quote 'Let's just turn the TV on and see what's airing, and whatever is on that's what we'll watch. Alright baby let's see what you got planned for daddy.' Those were your exact words." Cas explained to the older Winchester.

"Didn't sound anything like me." Dean mumbled under his breath and turned his attention back to the TV screen.

The show that they are watching is an Anime named _'Zatch Bell' _and they were already halfway through the first episode, and one of the first things they learned about the two main characters Kiyo and Zatch was the fact Kiyo was a teen genius and kind of a social outcast who would skip school. Zatch on the other hand was kind of a strange little kid especially how he arrived in Kiyo's room by smashing through it while riding on a giant freaking Eagle and he also had a small pair of horns hidden in his head.

One of the things they noticed that was both sad and kind of somewhat touching, when Zatch was getting his ass kicked by a bully on top of the school rooftop and Kiyo wasn't planning on going up there to help him, but in the end he did go back up there to help him out even though he got his ass kicked too, but it was the thought that counts. They were also surprised by the fact that the two of them were battling a guy and a kid that could control the wind and what was even weirder was how Zatch was able to shoot lighting out his mouth after Kiyo read the word 'Zaker' from the red book, that Zatch had on him when he first met Kiyo. Afterwards Kiyo asked Zatch how he was able to do that, but Zatch also had no memory of himself either which only added more to this mystery.

"What kind of show is this again?" Sam asked just as confused as Dean and Cas who simply shrugged their shoulders in response.

The second and third episodes dealt with the two Kiyo and Zatch having to deal with a bank robber and a kid that had ice powers and book that was similar to Zatch's but it was light blue, but they did learn something important about the books though. It turns out that only chosen people can read from a specific book, which is why when the robber tried to read Zatch's book nothing happened.

The more that they watched this show the more questions that it raised like why do all of these kids have magic powers? What's the point of the books? Why do they need humans to read them in order to use their powers?

Then they saw something else that made them even more curious like how when the ice kid's book got burned he started to disappear and that made them wonder if that meant he was killed.

"Ok so does anybody have any idea on what the hell is going on here? I mean what is the point to this whole damn thing anyway?" Dean asked starting to get annoyed by the lack of answers this show is offering him.

"I'm sure that this episode will answer all of our questions you might have." Cas stated as the fourth episode began to start.

The episode started off with Zatch and Kiyo having an argument causing Zatch to runaway but meets a dog in the process and befriends him, later in the episode Kiyo visited by blonde girl and a teenage kid who had a strange gothic look to him with his pale gray skin and black fur like coat, plus he had sharp teeth in his mouth.

Like Cas said this episode did explain things to them like that fact that Zatch and all of the other kids that Zatch and Kiyo have face are creatures called Mamodos who were all taking part in a battle that determine who will be the king of the Mamodo world. Every 1000 years 100 Mamodo children are chosen to battle each other, once they arrive on Earth they're partnered up with a human who can read the spell books and when the book is burned they will return to Mamodo world; the last team that's left standing will be declared the winner.

"Alright so this is kind of their version of _'The Hunger Games' _only with magic." Dean stated as all of the pieces of puzzle started to fall into place.

Once the episode ended they learned that two who visited Kiyo's were named Sherry and Brago and they are also part of the Mamodo battle and that the dog that Zatch had befriended was also a Mamodo as well.

"So even some of the animals are in this fight too?" Sam asked in disbelief after only thinking that this only for the human like Mamodos.

"Sam at this point we might as well just go with the flow." Dean informed his younger brother as he continued to watch the TV.

Over the course of the next few episodes they witnessed a lot things that Zatch and Kiyo have been through, like how Zatch vows to be a kind and benevolent king after meeting a Mamodo girl by the name of Kolulu who was forced to fight in the battle against her will. The boys could not help but disapprove of the fact that there were some Mamodos out there who are forced to fight in a battle that they want no part of, in a way Cas could sympathize with them.

They were also able to make allies with other Mamodos and their partners which would later prove to be very helpful later on in the series, of course Dean would crack a few Jokes on how both Tia and her partner Megumi have crushes on Zatch and Kiyo.

Then they saw evil Mamodo Zofis who Sherry has a grudge against him for brainwashing her friend Koko, then there was Zeno who was reviled to be Zatch's twin brother and also the one who erased Zatch's memories. They even witnessed a team up between Kiyo, Zatch, Sherry, and Brago when they ended up in a in-between world and stop a Mamodo by the name of Maestro.

The final episode of the series involved Kiyo and Zatch trying to find a housewarming gift for the friend Mr. Sunbeam who was moving into the neighborhood, that was kind of a big disappointment for them since they were expecting something a bit more bigger.

"So that's it? That's how this show ends? Talk abut anticlimactic and great big letdown." Dean said in disappointment.

"Actually Dean that only the end of the English dub." Sam pointed out to his older brother as he went through his laptop.

"What do you mean Sam?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"I mean the show continued in Japan so unless you don't have any problems reading subtitles then that's the end." Sam informed him.

"Yeah I have a better idea, Cas do your thing." Dean instructed the angel who nodded his head and placed his hand on top of the TV which caused more episodes to air which led to more episodes to air in English.

"I also took the liberty to also include the stories that were only included in the manga, that way we can enjoy the story to it's fullest." Cas explained to the Winchesters.

They all sought there in silence as they watched as Zatch battle the evil Clear Note and win, though they did lose some friends in the process but they were able to put his evil schemes to an end. Then it came down to just Zatch and Brago and the three of them knew that this was going to be big.

"Come on kid you can do this, kick his ass!" Dean shouted at the TV cheering Zatch on wanting him to beat Brago.

"Little excited much?" Sam said to his older brother who simply rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to TV.

The battle was over and the winner was Zatch which caused Dean to shout out in excitement.

"Yes! I knew he could do it way to go Zatch." Dean said proud of the kid.

"Now that won what happens next?" Sam asked and it wasn't long until his question was answered.

Kiyo had a choice to either be granted any whish of his desire but that also cause him to lose all memory of Zatch or not have a whish granted but also be able to retain his memories of Zatch. He chose to keep his memories of his time spent with Zatch instead.

The episode after that had all of the book holders retrieving a letter from their Mamodo partners telling them how things are in the Mamodo world, hell it even ended with every single last one of them together in a group shot.

"It was a little rocky at first but I have to admit that this was a great show." Sam commented to both Dean and Cas.

"Yeah that kid came a lone way and he went through hell to be king, I'll tell you one thing he makes a better king than Crowley that's for sure." Dean commented.

"I glad Kiyo chose to keep his memories of Zatch, it was a really heartwarming moment and it really shows that they truly care about each other." Cas commented to the two of them who agreed with him.

"True, so now what?" Sam asked them.

"I have an idea."

"No Dean, we're not going in there just so you could mess with them by trying to pass Cas off as your Mamodo." Sam told his older brother.

"How about this idea then?" Dean asked with a little smirk on his face.

"Alright this idea seems slightly better than the one you were planning on doing first." Sam said to Dean who had a big smile on my face.

"See I told you this would be a good idea, is everything ready Cas?" Dean called out to the trench coat wearing angel.

"Ready." Cas answered back to him.

"Alright everybody say 'cheese'!"Dean instructed.

"CHEESE!" All of the Mamodos and their book holders all said together as the camera flashed capturing all of them together in one big group picture.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Well there you go guys, this one was more about describing the Anime rather than the boys talking about it. It's been a while since I've seen the _'Zatch Bell' _anime which the English dub ended right before the final arc, which was why I watched the rest of it in the subtitles but Dean had Cas convert it to English for him and Sam.

I also recently found the time to finally read the manga which pretty much brought everything to the table for me to finally be complete with this Anime after all of these years.

Well not much for me to say here but I'm really looking forward to season 10 of _'Supernatural' _when it airs in the fall, and how Dean will cope with being a demon.

Read and review and I will see you guys all later.

Bye.


	30. The Road So Far S3

**A/N:** Welcome back guys to chapter 30 of _'Supernatural Anime' _now I know that it's been like three months since I uploaded chapter 29 on here, well that's because my other two 'Young Justice' stories had most of my attention and to be honest it seems like not that many people are interested in this story. Though hopefully I think that might change in the future so here's to hoping people might be interested in this story again.

Now normally when I reached the tenth chapter in my 'seasons' I would have the lyrics to _'Carry on my Wayward Son' _and recaps from the previous chapter to help give it the same feel as the show, but I couldn't get them and all of my work from chapters 1-25 are all gone I can't do that.

Well onto chapter 30.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any of the Animes that is present in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"So any ideas on what to watch?" Sam asked both Dean and Cas who were sitting down on the couch next to him as they watched as he flipped through the TV.<p>

"Well in a place that only has ten channels and no pay per view, our options are limitless Sam." Dean told his younger brother in sarcastically and some what board tone of voice.

"How about we watch the 'SYFY' Channel? I'm sure that there maybe something of interest for us to enjoy." Cas suggested to Winchesters since he really didn't feel like listening to them argue with each other.

"Are you kidding me? Only Scifi nerds and virgins watch that channel Cas!" Dean protested to the angel who didn't pay him any attention.

"Well would you rather sit through a historical documentary on PBS instead?" Sam asked Dean who had a defeated look on his face.

"Fine we'll watch it...nerds." Dean grumbled as Sam put the TV on the SYFY channel and hoped that something that might be a little decent would air.

The first thing that they saw on the channel was an animated show that had guy in shadows commanding what appeared to be some kind of space ship fighting some kind of alien race or something.

"See what did I tell you?" Dean stated to both Sam and Cas who were both looking at the TV.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge Dean, something tells me that there may be more to this show then meets the eye." Cas explained to the older Winchester as the opening credits began to start.

That was when the name of the Anime appeared on screen_ 'Gurren Lagann' _and from what the three of them could tell it was one of those giant fighting robot shows, but something about it seemed different.

"Ok so these people have to live underground like moles and that kid Simon is like their best digger and yet the people of that place looks down on him, that is just wow." Sam commented with a skeptical look on his face.

"Sounds just like high school then, but hey at least he has that Kamina guy to help back him up though, that guy looks pretty damn awesome." Dean explained to his younger brother.

"I wonder why the humans have to live underground? I'm also curious about that little drill that Simon discovered earlier, I find it impossible that such a little thing could drill into the vault of haven." Cas asked the two brothers who simply shrugged their shoulders in response to the Angel's questions.

"It's the first episode Cas don't expect spoilers this early in the series, plus I think it's just a metaphor." Dean told him while taking a swallow of his beer.

Later on in the episode the three of them witnessed the discovery of two very important things, or as Dean would put it four important things, and those things were the tiny little robot head that come to be known as Lagann and of course the introduction of Yoko.

"Can't say this show doesn't know how to attract male viewers." Sam commented staring intently at the red head girl on the TV screen.

"Amen to that Sammy, this show has me hooked." Dean replied back with the same look on his face as Sam.

"I can understand why, the fact that she is wearing nothing but a tiny two piece bikini top with flames on them, the shorts she wears, the pink stockings that covers her legs, the way she looks in those boots, the scarf around her neck makes her look adorable, and the way she handles her sniper rifle in that manner is very... enticing." Cas stated before getting a slight 'funny' feeling in his lower region.

"Cas you better not be getting a boner down there." Dean warned the angel who simply crossed his legs trying his best to play it cool and pretend that he does not have one.

"No." Cas answered back in a somewhat awkward tone of voice which caused Sam and Dean to scoot away from him a little.

Anyway the three of them continued to watch the first episode and were pretty amazed by the three characters and Dean couldn't help but smirk at the way that it ended.

"Look at that, the kid hasn't even known her for a whole day and he's already gotten to second base with Yoko." Dean commented to both Sam and Cas.

"I wonder how they're going to handle those two gunmen behind them." Sam stated just when the episode had just ended.

"Talk about leaving us on a cliffhanger." Dean commented to his brother as he took a swallow of his beer.

"You guys think they might run into Kamina's dad at some point?" Sam asked the other two occupants in the room.

"I believe that our questions will be answered once the second episode starts, which seems to be starting right about now." Cas pointed out to the two Winchesters.

The second episode began where the first one left off, Simon, Kamina, and Yoko staring at the two gunmen who wasted no time in attacking the three of them.

"Taking down one of those things was hard enough, but two of them? I can't wait to see how they're going to get out of this one." Sam said to no one in particular.

"I wouldn't worry too much Sam because it looks like they have things under control." Dean pointed out to his little brother with a little smirk on his face.

Dean was right for not being all that concerned about the three friends on TV because they were able to escape them, it was after that they were able to make their way to Yoko's home Littner Village.

That was when Kamina and Simon met both Leeron who was a mechanic and Dayakka who was the village leader, there was also something else that Dean, Sam, and Cas definitely noticed about Leeron.

"I think that Leeron is a homosexual." Cas pointed out to both of the Winchesters.

"Really Cas? What gave you that idea?" Dean asked the angel sarcastically.

"He's being sarcastic Cas." Sam clarified to the angel who was about to explain why he came to that conclusion.

The three of them continued watching the second episode in silent when they witnessed Yoko find some human bones, they all had the same theory on who the bones might belong too but they were all secretly hopping that they were wrong. Then when it got dark Yoko was asking Simon about the spiral around his neck and how it worked, but nothing happened though which was a bit of a disappointment.

Once Simon got good look at Yoko's body that was when the Spiral started to work again, and Dean was the first to comment on it.

"If that wasn't symbolic for what Simon is feeling right now then may the hellhounds come and drag me off to the pit." Dean said to both Sam and Cas.

"Looks like she has that kind of affect on guys." Sam stated back to his older brother who simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Simon would like to drill Yoko with his drill apparently." Cas stated bluntly to both of the Winchesters who couldn't find a response to that statement.

The three of them sought there in silence as they watched the next couple of episodes which featured Kamina obtaining his own gumen which he named Gurren, the inclusion of Leeron, which lead to an amusing, for Sam at least, conversation between Dean and Cas, along with the introduction of Viral.

Another thing that interested was when Simon and the others ran into the Bachika siblings which consisted of Kittan and his three younger sisters Kiyoh, Kinon, and Kiyal.

"I wonder how many fights that Kittan guy got into when he was a kid?" Dean asked figuring that the other kids must've giving him hell because of his name.

They did found the episode where Simon, Kamina, and Yoko arrived in Adai Village and meet up with Rossiu, Gimmy, and Darry who would later join team Dia Gurren. Though Cas couldn't help but make a comment on how the show seemed to mock religion. Then came the hot spring episode, it was there where they meet up with Kittan's sisters as well.

"Sorry guys, but this is for the big boys." Dean said to both Sam and Cas as he blocked the TV from their view so they couldn't watch.

"Real mature Dean." Sam commented as he moved Dean out of the way and continued to watch the TV.

They enjoyed watching how Team Dai-Gurren grew with it's new members and with how they've been putting up a great fight against the Beatmen, but then came the episode where Kamina died.

"Man that was some pretty heavy stuff, I mean right when he and Yoko were just finally hooking up he dies." Dean stated.

"Yeah but keep in mind that Simon liked her too and the poor kid was heartbroken when he saw them kiss, but the fact that he was able to stay alive for that long is nothing short of amazing." Sam commented.

"Well I Just hope that Simon well be able to get over this." Dean informed his younger brother.

"HA! Just who the hell do you think he is? Simon will get over this and kick those beatmen asses into the next centaury!" A new voice stated which caught the Winchesters by surprise.

The two of them got a good look at the guy and recognized that it was none other than Kamina, they then looked at Cas who was still watching TV not paying attention to them.

"Cas, want to explain what the hell he is doing here?" Dean asked the angel as he pointed towards Kamina.

"I thought he deserved to see how his friends will fare without him." Cas simply answered like it was no big deal.

"Wow, so this is Heaven? I was expecting big fluffy clouds and stuff." Kamina stated as he sought down on one of the beds.

The boys decided not to bother explaining to Kamina that this wasn't Heaven because they both knew that it would be a waste of time.

Several episodes later they were soon introduced to Nia Tepplin who was able to bring Simon out of his depression and not only that, but was also able to assist him in defeating Lordgenome and Kamina couldn't have been more prouder of his little bro.

After the clip show episode they soon learned of the time-skip in which Simon becomes the leader, and not only that they named the city after Kamina.

A few episodes in they learn the true meaning behind to what Lordgenome was really doing and that was to prevent the anti-spirals from attacking the Earth, of course Team Dai-Gurran raised up to the challenge.

"Did you guys see that? We showed them that we weren't going to go down without a fight!" Kittan stated to everybody present with huge grin on his face.

"YEAH GO TEAM DAI GURREN! GIVE'EM HELL!" The twins both Jorgun and Balinbow screamed at the same time from behind Dean.

"Damnit Cas! Why don't you just bring the whole damn team here while you're at it!" Dean yelled at the angel who started to give the suggestion some thought.

In the end Simon was able to save both Nia and world, but sadly she ended up dying on their wedding day just as soon as they became husband and wife. Though Simon didn't let that get to him, after which he roamed the planet and let it in the hands of the new generation.

"Have to admit that was a good show." Sam stated.

"SEE LIKE I SAID YOUR DRILL SHALL BE THE ONE THAT WILL SOMEDAY PIERCE THE HEAVENS AND LOOK IT DID!" Kamina yelled to Simon as he placed his hand around Simon's shoulder in front of all of Team Dia-Gurren.

"Thanks bro that means a lot, though I have to admit heaven is pretty different from what I imagined.." Simon answered back.

"Cas you know you're sending them back righ?" Sam told the angel.

"Of course, just who the hell do you think I am?" Cas answered back to the surprise of both the Winchesters.

"You got to admit it is a pretty catchy saying." Dean admitted to his brother.

"AMEN" All of Team Dia-Gurren stated in agreement to what was just said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **ok I was in a bit of rush so all I can say is that I hope that you guys enjoyed this and like you I am looking forward to season 10.

Read and review.


	31. Sailor Moon

**A/N: **Hey there everybody long time no see huh? It's months since I've updated this story and I think it's safe to say that some of you thought that I've abandoned it, but as you can tell it's still here. All in all welcome back to chapter 31 of _'Supernatural: Anime Discussion' _that's right I tweaked the the name a bit, now with that aside let's get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any of the Anime that is present in this story, they are all the properties of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"So tell me Sam how much do you know about our solar system?" Dean asked his younger brother who was busy on his computer.<p>

"More than you that's for sure." Sam said messing with his older brother as kept his eyes on the computer screen.

"Says you, anyway look at what I just found on TV, an show that hasn't been seen in years." Dean said with smirk on his face.

"And what would that be?" Sam asked until he suddenly heard the theme song of something he hasn't heard in like a decade, he turned to look at the TV and was surprised by what he saw.

"That's right Sammy _'Sailor Moon' _brings back memories doesn't it?" Dean asked his younger brother with that smirk still on his face.

"You mean the memories of how you would be describing some of the things you wanted to do with half of them? I had them blocked out until you mentioned them." Sam pointed out.

"Glad to see you remembered, and for the record I was 16 just like them plus I mostly talking about Sailor Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. After all wasn't Sailor Mercury your favorite?" Dean asked Sam who just stared at his brother without saying a word and went back to work on the computer.

"Why are you watching that anyway? I mean it doesn't strike me as something you'd be interested in. Well aside from the fact that these are girls running around in sailor outfits and of course the transformation scenes, I can't seen reason for you to even watch this." Sam stated to Dean.

"What can I say? Nostalgia, it doesn't hurt to take a little trip down memory lane once in a while, if it means anything you can watch this without feeling 'funny' about it anymore." Dean answered back with a little chuckle as he looked at Sam's embarrassed face.

"I was 12! Look if it'll end this conversation I guess I could watch an episode or two." Sam said as he turned off his computer and took a seat on sofa next to his brother.

Dean couldn't help but smile at the fact that he got Sam to get off of his computer to come and watch a show that they both used to watch together back when they were younger.

"You know I never could understand how the people couldn't figure out who the sailor scouts were, especially their families, I mean they're not wearing any masks or anything." Sam pointed out to Dean.

"It's probably moon magic, and besides look at Superman all that guy had to do was just comb his hair an put on a pair of glasses and bam he's Clark Kent." Dean told him as he continued to watch the show.

A few hours in the boys were reintroduced to some of the other characters of the show like the other Sailor Scouts for example, Tuxedo Mask, the Moon cats Luna and Artemis, Pegasus, The Dark Moon Kingdom, and many more things about the Anime.

"I have to admit it was pretty good watching it again, it does bring some good memories." Sam commented as he and Dean just gotten done watching the final episode of _'Sailor Moon'._

"Yeah it does, but after watching it now it does put a few things in prospective though." Dean told Sam who was thinking the same thing.

"Like when the villains where looking for pure hearts, I mean they just kept attacking where scouts lived. It's like they didn't know that are literally _billions _of other people on the planet, I mean if they put a little effort into it then they would've been done in like a day." Sam pointed out to his brother.

"Sam Villains are stupid, plus there's the age difference between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask I mean the guy is like in college." Dean explained to Sam.

"The age of consent is vastly different in Japan, so it's pretty much a gray area." Sam told him.

"Just so you know, I called it about Uranus and Neptune's relationship, I knew it then and I was proven right." Dean said with a proud look on his face.

"Anyway I'm glad we watched this again."

"Me too Sammy, I heard they are remaking the show maybe we should watch it."

"How about we just keep the memories of it and not have you pervert it anymore than you already have." Sam told him as Dean still had that smirk on his face.

"Fine, but for the record Sam, I don't want to hear you talk in your sleep about Sailor Mercury again like you did when you were little. I would hate to have to burn the sheets." Dean said with a chuckle to his younger brother.

"Jerk!" Sam yelled out embarrassed as he got up from the his spot and headed back to his computer.

"He's going to have some sweet dreams tonight." Dean said to himself as he laughed at Sam's embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well here you go guys chapter 31 sorry if it was short, I haven't watched Sailor Moon in over 15 years so I just went by memory here, so sorry if it wasn't all that good. I would like to thank RedRoseBlade for the suggestion of this Anime.

Now I'm starting to get back into the swing of things here so please bare with me because next chapter will be an Anime that has Vampires, Nazis, and Nazi Vampires so be ready for it.

Read and review and I will see you guys later.

AAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!


	32. Hellsing Ultimate OVA

**A/N: **Hey there everyone welcome back to a brand new chapter of _'Supernatural: Anime Discussion' _well this story now has 100 reviews and I for one couldn't be happier, also the season is almost over with and it looks like things are getting worse for the boy with the whole Frankenstein coming after them and Charlie being dead. Let's not forget the mark of Caine either, but hey at least the show was renewed for an eleventh season.

Well enough with that, let's get on with the story Amen!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything what so ever in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"You have to admit that the title was kind of miss leading." Dean pointed out to both Sam and Castiel.<p>

"Hey you were the one who wanted to watch it, plus you should've known that it would have 'Van' in the front if it was going to be named after the movie." Sam stated to his older brother.

"Be that as it may, maybe it would be best if we just watch it first before passing judgment on it." Cas told the both of them as he kept his eyes focused on the TV.

"Fine lets see what _'Hellsing' _have to offer." Dean said as he leaned back in the sofa he was sitting in and watched as the first episode began.

The Anime that the boys was watching this time is _'Hellsing' _Dean thought that it was a show based on the movie _'Van Hellsing'_, but he was wrong on that account though.

"So his name is Alucard? They do know that it's just Dracula spelled backwards." Sam pointed out to both Dean and Cas.

"Yeah I'm pretty they already figured that one out Sammy, what I'm trying to figure out is why he's dressed up in a Carmen San Diego outfit for men." Dean said as he got a good look at the outfit.

As they continued to watch the first episode they witnessed Alucard turn a young police girl named Seras into a vampire, and the rest of the Hellsing organization which includes the leader Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing who was a woman and her butler Walter C. Dornez as well.

"Man I would hate for her to my boss."Dean commented as he shuddered at the thought of working for Integra.

"She is most certainly a woman that can command respect from others and not even flinch in the presence of her enemies." Cas stated to the Winchesters.

"I bet she could give Crowley a run for his money, I wouldn't be surprised if ends up lighting her cigars." Sam commented as Dean nodded his head agreeing with his younger brother.

The next character that was introduced was Father Alexander Anderson, who was a Vatican priest and a member of the Iscariot organization; not only that he also had a Scottish accent to boot. They witnessed his fight with Alucarad and learned that his weapon of choice was a pair of bayonets, plus on top of that he would say 'Amen' after quoting several passages from the bible.

"Wow Cas your boy sure is something." Dean commented to the angle who just looked at him out of confusion.

"Dean his is not my 'boy' and I highly doubt that the Vatican would even support the actions and methods that he and the Iscariot organization are carrying out. Though I do admit that his devout faith in the lord is impressive to say the least." Cas replied back to the elder Winchester.

"Five bucks says that Catholic sociopath watches _'The Boondocks Saints'_." Dean joked to both Sam and Cas with a smirk on his face.

The next episode that they watched involved most of the guards of the Hellsing manor getting slaughtered and turned into ghouls by a pair of vampire brothers named Luke and Jan, but what really surprised them was when they were introduced to the Millennium group.

"Wait so not only does this show have vampires but also Nazis too?" Sam asked in disbelief at the TV screen.

"Come on Sammy it's 'Vampires versus Nazis' even you have to admit that it's pretty cool." Dean told him as he took a swallow of his beer.

Then came the mercenary group known as the Wild Geese lead by a Frenchman named Pip Bernadotte, which Dean took an immediate liking too, though Sam and Cas wasn't surprised by that.

"Ok this show just got even better with the mercenaries and stuff." Dean commented with a smile on his face as he saw Pip effortlessly gun down those Brazilian officials, then blow up their tent, and steal a helicopter to boot.

"I wonder what they're going to throw at us next? Werewolves or maybe even some robots? You know at this point I wouldn't even be surprised if they did." Sam stated to his brother with arms folded.

The next episode dealt with Alucard taking care of the huntress Rip Van Winkle and all three of them agreed that the way he handled her did look at bit rapey to say the least, but what really got their attention was the Major's speech on how much he loved war.

"Something tells me that War the horseman would be a big fan of this guy." Sam stated to the other two.

"Trust me if anything War probably found himself a brand new bff." Dean told him as the Major finished his five minute speech on war.

Then came the attack on London, needless to say the boys was shocked by all of bloody carnage caused by the Nazi vampires, not only that but also all of the bombing that the Millennium group was causing.

"Did that vampire have a baby in his mouth?" Cas asked as he saw one of the soldiers feeding on an innocent.

"And now we have reached the point of no return." Dean said as he threw his hands up into the air.

They watched as the vampires attacked London and how Sir Penwood sacrificed himself to stop some of the vampire soldiers, and they were surprised to see Anderson save Integra but only because he believes that only Iscariot is the only one to defeat the Hellsing organization. They were amazed at how Integra managed to get them to escort her backs to the manor, and got them light her cigar even when they clearly didn't want too either.

"She would've defiantly been part of the men of letters no if's, ands, or buts; about it she would've been like the first lady to ever join." Sam stated as both Dean and Cas nodded their heads in agreement with that statement.

The couple of episodes involved the attack on the Hellsing manor by Zorin Blitz, and how she showed Seras's past of how her parents were murdered and her mother's corpse was being violated by one of the men that killed her. They had to admit that was very messed up in every way possible, but then Zorin had Killed Pip while he was trying to save a blind Seras who lost her eyes from fighting Zorin. Before he died though he managed to steal a kiss from her, which Dean nodded in approval on the fact he would've done the same thing in that position. She sucked his blood and then Kicked Zorin's ass all over the manor.

"Those Papal Knights, gee I wonder what group they put you in mind of." Sam said sarcastically as he watched them fight off the vampire Nazis and knew full well what hate group was associated the robes those guys were wearing.

"Well will you look who finally made it back, and got to admit the stubble kind of works for him." Dean said to Alucard's return to London.

The boys then watched as he fought Anderson who had turned himself into a monster with the Helena's Nail and ended up dying in the process, as they watched him die Dean and Cas couldn't help but be reminded of Wolfwood at the moment; then Walter showed up to only to be reviled as a traitor and then proceeded to kill Yumie and fight Alucard and that was when things got a little weird.

"Wait so he can turn into a girl now?" Sam said in disbelief at what just happened.

"I stand corrected this show can get much weirder." Dean said with the same disbelieving look as Sam.

They were amazed at all of the souls that Alucard had collected over the years and were thankful that they never had to face anyone like him, but then came the fight with Seras and the Captain and to their surprise they learned that he was a werewolf.

"Great now that only thing missing is the robot." Dean said as he shook his head.

Then true enough it was then reveled that the Major was indeed a robot, well cyborg to be more precise.

"Alright that's it; I don't think there is anything else they can surprise us with now." Dean said as they all watched the finale episode of the Anime.

"Everything aside I thought it was a good show." Dean commented as he turned the TV off.

"Yeah, I mean it had a lot of blood and gore, but you have to admit it knows how to keep you hook." Sam agreed with his brother.

"I thought it was a bit disturbing but it has a certain charm to it, what did you three think of it?" Cas asked as tuned to look at Maxwell, Anderson, and Yumie much to the surprise of the Winchesters.

"I have faith that Heinkel can hadle things." Yumie commented on her friend as Maxwell just remained silent.

"Yes she'll kill those bastards for sure." Anderson agreed with her.

"Cas, please tell me that you didn't pull them out of there because they died." Dean asked as he looked at the three characters.

"I had to Dean, because like you said Anderson is my 'boy' after all." He answered as Sam just laughed because Dean did in fact say that.

"What can I say Dean, you said it yourself Anderson is Cas's boy after all." He said as he patted Dean on the back as Cas nodded his head.

"Amen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there you go guys' chapter 32, now I would like to thank LoveGoodTonks95 for being my 100th reviewer for this story.

Well the season finale is next week and man I hope they find a cure for Dean soon and I hope Sam does not die, and the last episode had me on the edge of my seat, I know I'm going to be on edge.

Oh by the way do you guys think I should let Anderson, Maxwell, and Yumie work for Cas like his own little religious crew or something? Since he did just 'raised' them back from the dead and all; plus he is an angel of the lord. Well anyway just tell your thoughts on it and we'll see what happens.

Read and review and I will see all of you guys later.


End file.
